Transcending
by Snapers
Summary: After defeating his brother Indra, Ashura, the youngest son of Hagoromo Otsutsuki, tries to stop Zetsu before he can wreak havoc on the world. He failed. And in a twist of fate, the heir to the six paths is thrown into the future... right into the mind of a young Naruto Uzumaki.
1. The Trap

**I own nothing.**

* * *

It wasn't suppose to be like this.

They were brothers, they _are _brothers.

"Indra please!" he yelled in a desperate plea. "Listen to me!"

Indra Otsutsuki. Eldest of Hagoromo, the Sage of Six Paths, with eyes that could see all and the mind of an amazing scholar. Revered throughout the entire land for his power and grace.

Not to mention a brother. A loved brother, who understood the bond brothers held.

And yet he still chose to break those bonds.

He was surrounded by a monolithic armor made of black energy, it radiated the power of his life, chakra, in immense waves.

The only thing that could match it was the adjacent figure, in a equally as large, more obscure figure of white. It was not shaped in the hard, traditional armor the Indra had, it was free flowing, adapting to what came it's way.

Those were once subtle differences between the two.

"Speak to me!"

Indra looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Ashura," he said in a painfully quiet tone, "fight me."

Ashura Otsutsuki. Second born to Hagoromo, the Sage of Six Paths, with the heart of his father and a will to achieve whatever he wanted. Known all throughout the land for his charity and sympathy, helping those who needed it.

Subtle differences that are now great canyons separating them.

"Why are you doing this!?" Ashura yelled for the umpteenth time. "Is this about me becoming heir? You can have it! I do not want it if it means losing you!"

Both him and Indra knew that if Ashura truly meant to give up the heir to the Six Paths, then he wasn't ready to begin with.

"No. This is not about Father's title, I do not care for that," Indra said. "I simply see how the world must evolve, and you are interfering with that."

"With what?"

"The world needs order!" Indra yelled with sudden passion. "People are murdering each other! Raping each other! Hurting each other! They need someone to guide them, to take them onto the right path!"

"Then let us do it together!"

"No." Indra shook his head. "You do not have the steel to punish those who deserves it. To be the fear that keeps the people's eyes forward. People like you are the reason the world is like this! Letting the horrible people go with nothing but a slap to the wrist! They need someone to eliminate the evil from the world. No matter how many must fall."

Who taught Indra to blame? To be selfish? To be evil?

It was not their father, he taught them better than that. Who could teach these things to Indra?

"Then brother..." Ashura could feel his heart sinking, "I promise I'll take care of your family..."

"No. I promise."

* * *

Indra was many things.

He was a teacher, a student, a helper, a traveler, a son, a brother, a father, a husband.

But once a person becomes a corpse, all those previous titles become null.

It wasn't an easy battle, of even particularly long. It was just a... a battle.

Slice there. Stab there. Block that. Find that opening.

Ashura just sat at the hole his brother was laying in. Indra hated all the stupid details of a funeral. 'Just bury me', he used to say, thinking his death was much farther way than it actually was.

The fight didn't feel eventful. Ashura knew it was suppose to. He knew that it was suppose to end with him cradling his brothers body, Indra whispering a few final words before Ashura cried into the sky.

But it was simply a stab, and then a dead body hitting the ground.

How dull for a battle between two strongest beings on the planet.

* * *

"Hello Ashura."

Ashura felt shocked, but couldn't express it.

Was Indra the only one who died? He felt pretty dead.

He turned around.

"Uncle Hamura... what are you doing here?"

Hamura Otsutsuki. Brother of Hagoromo, the Sage of Six Paths. One of the first two to be born with chakra, with power that even Ashura couldn't imagine. Known for slaying the Juubi and bringing stability to a dying world.

And a resident of the moon, something he and his brother created.

Traveling from the moon to the earth took time and energy, something that restricted frequent travel.

He had a reason to be here.

Hamura looked grave.

"Indra was a good man."

"Did you see him at the end?" Ashura questioned. "Rabid about ruling the world..."

"That was not him."

Ashura just waited for him to elaborate.

"When we defeated my mother, we noticed something shoot off from her," Hamura started, referring to him and Hagoromo, "We spent time looking for it, but not a single trace was found. We assumed it was just a rouge spark of power, my mother had a rather explosive demise, but we always kept an eye open."

"I assume that whatever it was you guys saw has resurfaced."

Hamura nodded. "Yes, some sort of offspring my mother created. It must have been the one to seduce Indra with darkness."

Ashura felt an anger flame up inside of him. The beast that ruined his brother was out there.

"Can we find it?" Ashura asked

"I have a few ideas of where," Hamura replied with a nod.

* * *

In terms of tracking the beast, Ashura new Hamura operated in ways not even he could understand.

Best to let Hamura keep his means to himself.

"Uncle, do you have any idea what exactly is the thing we are hunting?"

It was a tad late to ask, but to say the situation was out of hand would be an understatement.

"I have heard whispers," Hamura told him. "Nothing but small noises in the wind... Zetsu."

Zetsu...

The name of a soon to be corpse.

* * *

Ashura knew they arrived when the stench hit him.

Bodies, rotting bodies. Multiple bodies.

The smell alone could deter animals of all sizes, humans no exception.

They were still in a forest, but in front of them was a small rocky outcropping with a cave inside of it. Very well concealed, it would be impossible to see if there was not any indication it was there.

The smell was the indication.

"Do you see anything?" Ashura asked quietly.

Hamura had his 'White Eyes' activated. Ashura did not know the true extent of what it could see, but he knew Hamura had eyes that actually focused more on sight than his father's Rinnegan.

"I do not see anyone inside," Hamura told him. "Follow me."

Ashura complied and followed his uncle inside of the cave. He could not avoid gagging as he walked into the cave, the smell had intensified tenfold.

With watery eyes Ashura could only stare in shock of what he saw.

Humans. Desecrated humans.

Men, women, children... there was no prejudice in whatever this beast was doing.

Ashura looked at the freshest body that laid in the middle of the room. The skin was still the original color, it could not have been hours since it had died.

"Uncle... they were eaten..."

Hamura wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Apparently the beast who did this cannot finish his meals..." he commented with disgust.

Ashura noticed the closest thing to a table in the cave. He approached it and looked at the contents it held. Some sort of stone tablets laid on it, Ashura glanced at the writing and gasped.

"Uncle, it is making copies of my father's tablets!"

Hamura frowned and looked at it.

"It is false information," he commented. "It described how my... my mother is the key to salvation in this world. He wants someone to see this and try to revive Kaguya."

**"Yes." **A dark voice said from behind him.

Ashura jumped away as the beast stabbed an arm through Hamura.

"Uncle!"

The beast kicked Hamura back and chuckled.

**"I used a prototype poison meant to paralyze the Bijuu. I think subduing Hamura is worth losing it."**

Ashura took deep breaths to calm himself.

**"I believe you know my name." **the black humanoid figure told him. **"Zetsu. The last child of Kaguya, the Rabbit Queen."**

Ashura pointed his Shakujo at it.

"Your plans end today."

Honestly, the ability to sneak up on him and Hamura was terryfing. But a beast that hid in the shadows might not have the same prowness in battle.

Ashura rushed forward swiping his staff at Zetsu.

Who took the hit.

**"I play no games."**

Ashura was stabbed from behind.

**"Your arrogance knows no bound."**

Arrogance?

Perhaps.

Zetsu chuckled yet again as he started to fade away.

**"I expected the two of you to be thorns in my side... not my dinner tonight..."**

And he was gone just like that.

Ashura tried to stand up, but he could feel his chakra and muscles seize up. Whatever poisin Zetsu was talking about was unbeleivable powerful.

"A-Ashura!" Hamura suddenly called. He stumbled towards Ashura shakily.

Ashura could see the wound on his uncle. It was bad. Very bad.

He did not know how Hamura was walking, but he could only guess how long his uncle could last.

"I- I can fix this..." Hamura slowly spat out.

Ashura wished he could reply, but he did not have the energy.

"I... I am going to use all my power. Ashura. Do not underestimate him again... I am giving you another chance... Take it!"

And like that the entire world turned white.

* * *

Ashura did not fully understand what happened. He felt water cover part of his body.

He was... floating?

Ashura slowly stood up and looked around.

He was in a giant room, filled with nothing but darkness.

He felt a presence behind him and turned around.

Nine swaying tails met him.


	2. The Morning After

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**I've read some reviews and decided to answer them.**

**_Sceonn_ told me that 10 thousand years is too much, but since when the sage was active is unknown, I can decide how long it is. And even though the sage was real and did incredible things, his legend is considered far fetched and unreal. And Ashura? Practically no one will know who he is. And for why civilization has lasted for long, the answer is chakra.**

**_Yabas_ said that Naruto had the yang Kyuubi, not yin. Well shit. I gave Naruto the yin side on accident. Well screw it. Ashura messed up the sealing and Naruto received the yin side. He might even get different powers if they ever get along. Which might not happen at all. Yin Kurama might also have a different personality, which can explain why he is different then canon.**

* * *

**Transcending**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_**...**_

**EIGHT **year old Naruto Uzumaki made his way down the streets of Konoha, he ignored the few stares of resentment being sent his way, he didn't even know why they disliked him. His pranks where hilarious, especially the wild chicken rampage he just caused a few days ago.

He had a plastic grocery bag in hand, he had just gotten a few supplies from a small store. The store was very far away from the blondes apartment, which was why he was currently walking home in the dark. The reason he went so far was because the lady who owned the store was unbelievably nice, she gives him sweets every time he went there.

Naruto turned left and made his way into the alley, it was an effective shortcut.

"Hey! Blondie!" A slurring voice rang behind him, Naruto turned around.

It was some drunks. Some might think that the blonde is about to be beaten, cut, and have his jingles ringed by a bunch of completely straight men who think having pedophilia tendencies is perfect punishment for a small boy. But Naruto actually smiled as he saw them.

"Yo Naruto! What is up?"

Naruto shook his head amused, "You guys are a bit too drunk. Nothing is really happening, just walking home."

Naruto had no idea why people think drunks are bad, yes some might do some things without thinking, but you really get to know someone when their drunk. The good, the bad, and the ugly all came out.**  
**

Even though they had scruffy beards, dirty faces, and ripped clothes it didn't matter because they where honest, nice people. And they have helped Naruto a fair share of times.

Naruto waved to them as he walked away, the drunks tumbled around, probably looking for another bar to raid. The blonde looked around his apartment as he entered, it was a small two room living space. One of the rooms was the bathroom while the other was his living, dining, sleeping, and cooking room all in one. The apartment wasn't really suited for a grown man, but for a small boy like Naruto it was perfect.

He set the groceries down on the table and took out a styrofoam cup of instant ramen, the blondes favorite food.

Eat then sleep. Naruto had school tomorrow and he didn't want to miss it.

* * *

"So, 'we're' is a conjugation of we are."

**"Yes, you are getting slang a lot easier then I thought."**

"What? Did you think that I was going to be like 'Thy thou slay thou you foulest beast! Now cometh hither to your demise!' Or something like that?"

Kurama snorted, **"I remember a lot of people saying that to me, and if I'm right most of them were from your time."**

"Yeah, it was called 'Noble Speak'. Just a bunch of asshole rich people trying to act even higher then the working class. Actually Indra spoke like that a little..."

The fox rolled his eyes,"**They always taste the best, all the perfume and exotic food gives them a very sweet taste."**

Ashura raised his eyebrows at his brother, yes Kurama was a little intense, but eating someone?

"That... that sounds like something Shukaku would do. I don't even think Son would eat humans and I remember his appetite from Father's barbecue like it was yesterday."

Kurama chuckled a little,**" Yes, the eating contest... father sure knew how to have fun. He was a good family man."**

Ashura nodded somberly, he looked down for a moment to see what Naruto was doing, said blonde was furiously slurping down noodles. Ashura sighed at the boys obsession with the strange food, ramen wasn't around in his time, and he'd rather have a good fish then... that.

Naruto finished his meal and went to prepare for sleep, it seemed like a pretty typical night. But Ashura felt something, he felt like something was off.

"Kurama... I... I have a sense of foreboding."

**"Yes. I do too."**

Ashura's mouth was a thin line as he examined the mirror, something might happen to Naruto and he had to be sure.

"Kurama, keep your eyes open."

He didn't get an answer, but he knew Kurama was fully intent.

* * *

Naruto got into his sleeping clothes, he put on his snug night cap and turned off the single light in his room. The blonde was a heavy sleeper and was out in moments, completely un-tuned to the rest of the world.

* * *

**THREE HOURS LATER**

Noises.

Naruto heard noises.

The blonde slowly opened his eyes. It was still dark in his room, so it was still late. Naruto was confused, he never woke up this late. Actually he considered himself a very heavy sleeper.

Naruto sat up and rubbed his eyes, he turned his head to look out his window, he could see the moon still high in the sky. It was probably around midnight, maybe a little later.

But what caught the blondes attention was a rooftop across from his apartment. A shadowy figure ran across the rooftop, it was probably a ninja since they lived in a ninja village. But something just seemed... _off_.

Something about it just rubbed him the wrong way. He felt something in his mind stirring, making him more awake.

_'Follow him.' _A gentle but firm voice rang in his head.

What?

_'Get up and follow him.'_

Naruto had no idea why an adult voice rang in his mind. But he felt complied to follow it. He got up and made his way out his door.

He took a deep breath before jumping onto a rooftop by his apartment building. He lost the figure and started to look around.

_'Left.'_

The blonde looked left and saw the figure before it went out of sight.

* * *

**Dorobo Hiretsuna **was a shadow, nothing but a faint flicker of movement as he carefully made his way across Konoha.

He couldn't fail his country.

_Kumogakure _needed him.

The Hyuuga had a new child, the wife was also recently deceased.

It was the perfect time to snatch the child and bring her back. Giving Kumo the _Byakugan _they have always wanted.

* * *

"Kurama. Do you feel that?"

**"Yes. It can't be."**

"It has to... It can't..."

**"I know only two people with a feeling like that... and we saw one of them die."**

Ashura didn't know how to feel."But-but he... he died too."

**"We don't know if he died. Hamura and father were never really understood."**

Ashura tried to reign his racing thoughts. _Hamura_... _Hamura_. He could feel Hamura's chakra coming from the unknown ninja.

He started to take deep breaths.

"Ok Kurama. We need to find out who or what is giving out Hamura's chakra. I can sense another chakra from the figure so it's not him. But how? I'm sure Hamura died after he sent me here."

**"No. I would of felt Hamura die, I would feel such a powerful chakra fade."**

"Did he go back to the moon then?"

**"The amount of chakra it takes for the jump that distance is immense, I would have felt that too."**

"If he didn't die or go back to the moon then... he was wandering the earth?" No realization came to Ashura's eyes, only more confusion.

He started to pace back and forth, thinking extremely hard about the prospect.

**"Ashura, the boy is nearing."**

Ashura snapped out of his thoughts, the best way to find out whatever was emitting Hamura's chakra was to get it in his hands.

* * *

Naruto held his breath as the figure turned his head around, the blonde stayed still, trusting the shadows to cover him.

Naruto knew he was pretty good at hiding, he pranked ninja all the time. If he could throw a paint balloon at the Hokage with all his guards present without being seen then he could follow a man.

They were in the more expensive parts of Konoha, the man entered the village in the more... affordable section of the village. And was making his way across towards the more private and luxurious homes that nobles and highly successful merchants lived in.

Naruto continued to follow the man as he made his way towards a majestic white mansion.

The Hyuuga compound. Konoha's most noble clan.

And in Naruto's opinion a bunch of assholes.

Naruto stopped a safe distance away, he was never in good terms with the clan, and he didn't wast to be spotted by them.

But he felt complied to follow the figure, he felt like he absolutely had to.

He watched from the closest tree possible as the man started to near the Hyuuga compound.

* * *

Dorobo smirked as he walked down the hallways of the Hyuuga compound.

They were so arrogant, they don't even have guards patrolling, even after the kidnapping attempt 4 years go. Their 'all seeing eyes' does not work if they're not open. And their status wouldn't protect them from a Kumo ninja.

He slowly opened the door of his target, he slowed his breathing as he approached.

Hyuuga Hanabi was sleeping peacefully, not suspecting a single thing that is about to happen to her.

Dorobo got to the foot of her bed before slowly reaching for an insulated pouch at his waist, he opened it and pulled out a soaked rag.

Quicker then lightning he pushed the rag towards the sleeping child. Her eyes snapped open in alarm and she let out a small, strangled cry as the narcotic drug on the rag started to spread through her three year old body. Her eyes unfocused and she slowly lost consciousness.

Dorobo put the girl into a bag and heaved it over her shoulder, he went over to another side of the room and opened the window.

Smirking, he jumped out.

* * *

Naruto saw the man jump out the window, he was going into a forest.

But why? The only thing at the end of that forest is the wall. And if he jumped that then he would be out of Konoha.

Wait. Naruto's eyes widened. A thief!

The man must have stolen something from the Hyuuga, one of the richest families in the village. But the question was what?

Naruto decided to find out for himself as he jumped after the man, looking for a confrontation.

* * *

**"Get ready Ashura. We might have a fight brewing."**

**"**Oh I'm ready... that man will never know what hit him."

* * *

The man stopped in a small break in the trees, he opened the bag and peaked inside for a moment. But before he could continue on his way he stiffened.

He turned around, expecting to see an ANBU member or a member of the Hyuuga clan. Hell, he expected to see the Hokage more then this...

A boy. A small boy.

Dorobo stared in mild shock, he never noticed the boy following him.

Naruto opened his mouth, "Excuse me sir... what are you doing?"

Dorobo couldn't express himself. How was he going to explain this? What was he going to do to the kid?

Dorobo steeled himself, the shinobi life included killing all, age didn't matter.

"Kid, I'm sorry. But I can't let you leave here... at least not alive."

Naruto's eyes widened as Dororbo rushed at him, katana drawn.

_'Duck!'_

Naruto felt himself instantly comply to the voice in his head, the blade barely missed and his nightcap was thrown from his head, landing a few meters away.

_'Lean left!'_

Naruto felt his body shudder as he dodged yet another strike, one that would of cut him in half vertically.

_'Left!'_

_'Right!'_

_'Jump!'_

_'Now! Kick him!'_

Dorobo wasn't dressed in any body armor, he couldn't be identified by the Kumo white, so he wasn't protected as the surprisingly strong kick from the blonde impacted his stomach. He took a few steps back and let out a pained breath. He must of been underestimating the kid, this was no situation to hold back.

Naruto was scared shitless. All of the blows he dodged was from the voice in his head and luck. But even Uzumaki Naruto can run out of luck, it was just the matter of when.

_'Ok Naruto. When I say go try to rush the man. If you punch him I can super power your fist.'_

Who was he? Who is speaking?

_'It doesn't matter."_

He could read minds?

_'I am part of your mind.'_

Naruto wanted to ask more questions, but Dorobo rushed at him again, Naruto felt his legs start to move. He felt a tingling sensation in his feet before he was launched towards his enemy. The sheer speed made it difficult to breath and see as the blonde seemingly approached his doom.

_'Lower your head.'_

Naruto fought the winds and lowered his head so he was face down, his body seemed to move on its own and his fist extended.

Dorobo's sword was right above the boys head, while Naruto's fist was in the thief's gut.

Some sort of shock wave sent the older male hurling back into a tree, he grunted in pain.

Naruto walked towards the downed man, his fist had a yellowish white energy surrounding it. And to Naruto it felt like his arm was being inflated like a balloon.

Dorobo growled, how was he beaten? How could a kid move so fast? Who had yellow chakra like that?

A strange glow started to shine from the thief's jacket, he reached in and pulled out a strange circular tablet. Naruto stopped walking and examined it from a distance.

Dorobo seemed just as perplexed, "What... why is the good luck charm the Raikage gave me glowing?"

Wait... maybe it was a chance. Dorobo held it towards Naruto in a moment of desperation. Suddenly a bright light shined from it and a white energy shot towards the blonde, knocking him over.

Naruto felt his entire body go numb, his vision started to fade.

* * *

**"What happened?"**

Silence reigned.

**"Ashura... Hello? Ashura what is wrong."**

Kurama looked towards his half brother, his stiffened form was pale.

"K-Kurama... you don't feel that?"

**"No. What is it you feel?"**

Before Ashura could answer wind started to spin in the sewer, the wind started to form a mini tornado.

The tornado converged to a side of the sewer and started to condense smaller and smaller until both Ashura and Kurama had to look away from the raging winds.

And when they looked back both of their jaws dropped.

It was Hamura standing there, he was staring forward, but not looking directly at either of his nephews.

Ashura took a tentative step forward, "Uncle?"

Hamura's form started to flicker before it spoke.

"_Ashura. At least I hope it is Ashura. I cannot communicate for long, but I must warn you. I am sure you made it to the future... I should start."_

Ashura slowly took his hand and swiped it through the image of his uncle, the figure flickered rapidly before returning to normal.

He looked at Kurama,"This isn't real, it is some sort of image being projected to us."

Before Kurama could comment the Hamura figure spoke again.

_"It all started after the battle with Zetsu. After I sent you to the future I manage to heal myself to the point of surviving. I did not have enough strength to return to my home on the moon so I did some looking around Zetsu's base. And what I found terrified me. Zetsu somehow found text from the gods, the very gods that planted the Shinju tree. He was planning on retrieving artifacts to give to my mother if she were revived. I decided that I could not allow him to get something touched by the gods. I decided to find them myself and hide them."_

The Hamura figure stayed quiet for a moment, most likely to give the onlookers some time to absorb the information.

_"My time is running out. I thought I would have more. This artifact that you found is an identical image of a 'key'. I manage to recreate this artifact from my knowledge with them. There are twelve keys hidden around the land, safe from Zetsu's reach. You must find them to uncover the godly artifacts. And you will also learn the truth of the Shinju."_

The form started to flicker rapidly.

_"Ashura. I know you are out there. And I know that you can find them. Ashura... the things I have found out... amazing. Simply amazing. My time is ending soon and I cannot help you anymore. The fight with Zetsu is up to you and your transcendents now. Ashura you have a long road ahead of you, but I believe in you and I'm sure that Hagaromo does too. Good luck."_

The form of Hamura suddenly vanished, leaving the circular artifact on the floor.

Ashura looked to Kurama,"W-what... what do we do now?"

**"First we help our host because he is going to die. Then we try to find these artifacts."**

"Host? Shit! Naruto!"

* * *

Naruto groaned on the floor, all of his previous energy was gone and he felt terrible.

Dorobo slowly made his way towards his fallen foe. He was going to finish the kid off, but he had other priorities first.

Namely the Hyuuga girl he kidnapped, the drug wasn't going to last much longer and he needed to get out of the village. He looked around trying to find the brown of his bag, he spotted a small part of it behind a tree.

He walked over and picked it up, and when he did fear sprung through him.

He opened the bag... nothing.

The girl woke up and escaped.

He was seething as he faced the boy, he stomped forward.

"Boy! I... I will kill you! You ruined my mission!"

He pulled out a kunai and prepared to finish the blonde boy, he lifted Naruto by the neck and held him up.

"Your pretty strong kid, but you signed your death warrant when you ran into me."

He saw the fear in the boys blue eyes. Dorobo swallowed the lump in his throat, killing was never easy, and killing a small child was immensely difficult.

But suddenly the boys blue eyes flashed red, and a strange red chakra bubbled around him. Dorobo felt his hand burn at the boys touch, he let go of Naruto and jumped away, clutching his arm.

A voice rang in the distance.

"Over there! He's a hundred meters that way!" Shit. Konoha ninja were approaching, and no doubt the Hyuuga were coming too.

Dorobo looked to the boy laying infront of him.

"I'll be seeing you kid."

He jumped away moments later.

* * *

Naruto woke up in a sewer. A damp, dingy, and unwelcoming sewer.

Luckily it didn't smell.

Naruto could hear voices at the end of the long hallway he was in, one of the voices was vaguely familiar. He started to walk, at the end the hallway opened up into an absolutely massive room.

In the middle of the room was a man.

He had short, spiky black hair and a slightly angular face; very deep brown eyes that made Naruto feel safe; white clothing that somewhat resembled a monk; a magatama, basically a bunch of beads shaped like a comma, necklace that was orange.; and in his hand he had a shakujo.

He smiled at the blonde, "Hello Naruto."

"Umm... hi?"

The man chuckled,"You do not remember my voice?"

Suddenly it clicked in Naruto's mind.

"Your the voice from my head!"

"There you go."

"But... where are we?"

The man looked around, there was complete blackness behind of him and Naruto swore he saw some movement.

The man cleared his throat, snapping Naruto's attention back to him.

"This is your mind, or at least an imagination of your mind."

"My mind is a sewer?"

The man laughed again,"No no. It's not a sewer, it is anything you want it to be."

"Oh." He finished rather lamely.

The man started to walk forward, "Let me introduce myself."

He got infront of Naruto and extended his hand.

"My name is Ashura Otsutsuki."

Naruto gulped as he extended his arm, he slowly shook Ashura's hand.

"My name is Naruto... Uzumaki Naruto."

"It's a pleasure to meat you Naruto."

Naruto merely nodded.

Ashura let go of the hand shake, Let me explain why I'm in your mind."

* * *

Ashura explained a slightly paraphrased version of his story.

Slightly paraphrased, not much.

"So your uncle and you fought some crazy guy trying to rule the world and you ended up in the future. And now you must find the crazy guy to save the world."

_Slightly _paraphrased. So only about 10% of the story is told. "Basically."

"Wow... so COOL!" Naruto's eyes sparkled.

Children... so impressionable.

"So Naruto, make sure you keep me a secret. People won't like that I'm in here and may take me away."

"Don't worry! I'll keep you a secret! I pinky promise!"

Ashura smiled as he locked his smallest finger with the boys, he had no idea what a 'pinky promise' was, but if it meant he stayed hidden then it was fine.

"Well Naruto you need to go rest. Your body must be very tired from the fight."

On cue Naruto yawned,"Yeah, I am pretty tired. Umm... how do I leave?"

"Just leave. It is your mind."

Naruto faded away moments later.

Ashura's face turned grim,"Kurama, where is he?"

**"Hopsital, the Hokage is there."**

"My chakra was too strong right?"

**"Yes, your chakra inflated his tenketsu largely, if you would have channeled any more his tenketsu would of popped with the amounts running through him."**

"Are they alright?"

**"Yes, but they are expanded beyond a normal eight year old. He will probably have absolutely huge chakra reserves."**

"Turns out he can't handle my chakra, it seems like the potency of chakra has died down since our time. I'm going to have to induce small amounts into his system before he becomes a ninja, my power is something we need against Zetsu."

**"Oh, and speaking of power. I'm not helping the boy again, twice now I have saved him. Next time I will not do anything."**

"Yeah yeah, you are so grumpy."


	3. Making Friends

**I own nothing**

* * *

**This chapter will be another short one, it'll probably introduce the Hokage, academy, Iruka... stuff. I always want to add some conflict to my chapters but maybe this'll only be development and introducing things.**

_**thestorymaker2**_** asked if Naruto will kill. And even though Naruto is in a ninja world, he is only 8 at the moment. My morals disagree with 8 year olds killing, hell it disagrees with 12 year olds killing. I'm actually not sure if Naruto will kill, having Ashura in him will make Naruto very idealistic, maybe even more idealistic then in canon. He will do anything and everything to stop killing, and it will probably cause more trouble then necessary.**

* * *

**Transcending**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_**...**_

Naruto stirred awake, his conversation with Ashura just ended.

His advanced sense of smell could notice some very distinct scents, the scent of hospitals.

Joy. He was in the hospital.

Wait. If he was unconscious then was his conversation with Ashura fake? Was it all just a dream?

_'No, I am real.'_

Naruto sighed in relief, at least he wasn't loosing his mind.

He glanced out the window, it was night, but by the position of the moon it wasn't the same day he passed out in. The moon was too new.

'_Amazing analysis, you have a very bright mind.'_

'Well thank you', Naruto felt himself blush at the praise, he never really gets praised on things much.

The door opened, Naruto turned from the window to see who came in.

It was an small figure, not like a boy small, but an elderly small. But Naruto could see the highly refined movements the man had. The boy knew who it was, it was his surrogate parental figure, Sarutobi Hiruzen, otherwise known as the 'God of Shinobi'; 'The Professor'; or 'The Third and current Hokage'.

He was an important figure, actually beyond important. He led Konoha, everything happening in it was either instructed, or approved by him. Nothing happens in the village without him watching. H controlled the entire ninja force and could command them to do anything he pleased.

All that power was not something you expected in the hands of the old man smiling warmly at Naruto. At first glance he simply looked like a older man who was happy to see his grandchild.

"Naruto... what have you done this time?" The man sounded resigned, probably because Naruto had been hospitalized multiple times in the past, mostly because of his stupid actions.

"It... It was an accident! Yeah an accident!"

The Hokage sighed, and Naruto couldn't blame him. This room WAS called the 'Uzumaki Suite'. It was his own personal room the Hokage arranged. Whenever Naruto was injured, which was very often, he was sent here to be treated. The hassle of going through papers and trying to find a suitable room was too tiring for the Hokage and staff since the blonde came in WAY too much.

"Naruto, please don't lie to me." Naruto swallowed a nervous lump in his throat, was he already caught?

"Umm huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean that late last night yesterday, a member of the Hyuuga clan came saying that one of their heiress' was missing. And while we were tracking her in the forest she ran up to us saying she was kidnapped and someone was fighting her captor. And we found you there unconscious."

Naruto's eyes widened,"The sack had a girl in it!? I thought he stole money of something! That bag was pretty small... so a SMALL girl?! Holy crap I caught a pedo in the act! Oh shit!"

_'So much for denying all action, smooth.'_

'Oops?'

Hiruzen shook his head,"So you saw a man break into the Hyuuga compound and leave with a bag. You, thinking the man stole money, decided to follow the man and apprehend him. Then you got into a fight and got knocked unconscious right?"

_'The Hokage is rather intelligent, being able to put together an accurate story from your mindless speakings.'_

'He is rather smart', Naruto thought fondly.

A new voice rang out.

"Hanabi said that she woke up to the man fighting a smaller opponent before she ran away. The boys story matches up with hers."

Naruto looked at the new speaker, he was tall with long brown hair going to his mid back, fancy white clothing, and extremely pale eyes.

"Ah Hiashi, didn't see you coming." Hiruzen probably felt him coming though.

Hiashi? That name was familiar, Naruto was sure he heard it before.

"Hey... not to sound rude but, who are you?"

The man took a few steps forward and bowed slightly, "My name is Hyuuga Hiashi, leader of the Hyuuga clan."

Oh shit! He was THE leader of THE Hyuuga clan. That guy was a big deal; he had power, money, and respect of many.

_'Calm down, if he is as powerful as you say try to get in his favor.'_

Hiashi's pale eyes met Naruto's blue ones, "I owe you Uzumaki-san. My daughter is very dear to me and she could of been heavens knows where and could have been doing terrible things if did not intervene."

Well that was an easy way into his good books.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed by the praise, "It was nothing Hyuuga-san. I just couldn't sleep and went for a small walk when I noticed the man. I couldn't just let him steal something from your house and walk away, it would've been completely against my morals."

'Did I say that right?' Naruto asked Ashura, who was feeding him words to say.

_'Yes, you said it fine, hopefully the statement will also double as a good enough alibi."_

'What is an alibi?

_'A statement telling where, when, and what you were doing during a specific period of time. It is usually used when you are being questioned about something that you are suspected on doing.'_

'Suspected on? I did nothing wrong!'

_'You where somehow awake and near the Hyuuga compound around the time of the robbery, you then- for some strange reason- decided to follow the much larger thief. You may not of stolen the child, but that sounds highly suspicious.'_

Crap, Ashura was right. And the look on the Hokage's face was mighty suspicious.

"But Naruto, what were you doing by the Hyuuga compound? Your apartment is on the other side of the village."

Shit, think think think... Yes!

"I was visiting Shokuryo, you know that store I always go to with the lady that gives me treats. Well I went to visit since my milk was bad and I was craving some. And that store isn't far away from the Hyuuga compound, you can actually see the house from inside the store."

Hook. Line. And sinker. That was THE Alibi, the best alibi ever.

_'Great job!'_

'I can make it better, watch.' Naruto was inwardly smirking.

"Crap! I left my milk somewhere to chase the thief! I don't even have enough money to buy a new one Jiji! What am I ever suppose to do?" Naruto had put on his acting hat and was being extremely over dramatic.

_'A bit too much in my opinion, but I think that just secured our freedom, they seemed very convinced.'_

'The old man is a sap. He'll let me go because he knows I'm not a threat to Konoha.'

Hiashi turned around and made his way to the door, "I will have some money sent to your home for some new milk, consider it a thank you for helping my daughter."

After he left Hiruzen shook his head again with a sigh, but Naruto could see his lips tug up into a small smile.

"Oh Naruto, you are a magnet for trouble, I'm glad you're alright. I have no idea how you managed to fight off a fully trained ninja, but I guess no one can predict Uzumaki Naruto huh?"

Actually Hiruzen knew how, his ninja on scene felt the Kyuubi's chakra. But he couldn't tell that to the boy, Naruto doesn't need to know about the Kyuubi yet.

"Damn straight old man! I'll keep surprising you until I get that hat from you! Or until my surprises give you a heart attack... then I'll take that hat anyways!"

Hiruzen's fist impacted the top of Naruto's head.

"Kids have no respect these days!"

"Fuck! That was so- OW!"

"What foul language! Must I wash your mouth with soap?"

"NO! You stupid, old, senile, perverted fart. Go peep on some girls with that crystal ball of your-OWW!"

_'You were asking for that one.'_

* * *

Naruto was not expecting the large package on his kitchen table.

He walked over to a small note and picked it up, the hand writing was neat beyond comparison and made Naruto's handwriting look like dog poop.

* * *

_'Young Uzumaki Naruto,_

_We allowed ourselves into your home in the purest of ways, we merely thought that our package was too valuable to leave on the streets._

_The Hyuuga clan will not forget the deeds you have done._

_If you are ever in need of help the Hyuuga clan will assist you to the best of their abilities._

_-Hyuuga Hiashi, Head of the Hyuuga Clan.'_

* * *

Naruto looked at the large white box infront of him, he pushed it slightly to test the weight.

It didn't move at all, it was heavy then.

Naruto got ontop of the table and took the top off the box, the inside was small white packages that was about the length of Naruto's finger tips to his elbow with the width being around the size of both of his hands put side to side. Naruto picked one up, his hand dropping slightly from the weight.

He placed in on the table and started to tear on end off, when he did his jaw dropped.

It was packed full of money. MONEY.

Like an entire year of rent money, and that was one package.

Naruto looked in the box, there was so many packages!

Naruto's smile grew larger and larger, it was lighting up the entire room.

Finally the blonde couldn't hide his excitement anymore.

"HELL YES! YIPEE! I'M LOADED!"

'_Well, at least you'll be well equipped for the future battles.'_

"Equipment? What about the amount of Ramen I can buy with this!"

* * *

**"See? The boy is a complete idiot."**

"Don't be rude Kurama, he is still a child, he will mature as he gets older."

**"IF he gets older, no doubt he will do something stupid and get killed."**

Ashura sighed, "Kurama, let the kid enjoy himself, he is already a very fast thinker, we have time."

**"You've wasted ten thousand years, time?"**

"Fate sent me here, there was no earlier time. And besides, what can we do inside of Naruto? It is not like he can go fight Zetsu."

**"Yeah yeah, maybe I'm just upset of being trapped."**

"You don't have to consider yourself trapped, how about part of a three person partnership?"

**"I still have bars infront of me Ashura."**

"Such a downer Kurama, lighten up."

* * *

Naruto woke up on the floor, his body wasn't fully healed when he had his little celebrations. And he ended up passing out due to exertion.

A few moments after he woke up he chuckled a little, he still had a belated case of happiness from last night.

Money was something Naruto never had, his limited diet of foods and clothing was a sign that he didn't have as many choices as other kids. Not like the blonde cared, Naruto was perfectly content living in poverty, as long as his life was happy money meant little.

_'They say that money cannot buy happiness, but it can buy a comfortable way of living, which is technically happiness in your opinion.'_

Naruto couldn't of agreed more, he wasn't some greedy person, he just wanted to live life without worrying about paying rent or eating.

As for the amount... well lets just say that the Hyuuga do not half-ass things, and that was just by looks. Naruto did not have the patience to count it all.

Suddenly the door barged open, Naruto instantly moved his eyes to the entrance way.

He felt the grogginess leave him, probably Ashura putting him in top shape for a fight, it was good to know he had someone else watching his back.

"NARUTO."

The blonde boy instantly recognized the voice, he relaxed as the figure made his way to him.

'Don't worry, it's a friend.' He reassured Ashura, who was still expecting combat.

"Naruto... you... you skipped school!" The figure yelled at him, obviously peeved.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head,"Sorry Iruka-sensei, I had some things come up."

"Come up? You missed yesterday and today! What could hold YOU of all people up?" Iruka knew that the blonde had little friends and things to do, if he wasn't pranking or at school he was...

Actually Iruka never thought about that. Those were two things that lost their luster very quickly, what did the blonde do when he wasn't pranking or learning?

Stop. He was getting distracted. Engage teacher mode.

Naruto started to bounce on his feet happily, "Oh Sensei, you don't even know! Look! Look at this." He gestured the scarred man to follow him to his dining table, Iruka eyed the white box as he approached. Naruto with gifts? That didn't seem very likely.

The blonde boy happily handed a white sack to him, Iruka eyed it carefully and slowly ripped off a side.

...And when he did his eyes widened to epic proportions, he stared at the currency at shock, before he looked at Naruto, then back to the currency, and back to Naruto before his eyes finally rested on the currency again.

"W-what is this?"

"Ok Sensei! OK okokokokokokokok!"

_'Calm down, you'll give yourself a heart attack.'_

Naruto took a deep breath.

"SoIwentforawalkandIfounda-" Iruka caught off the excited boy with an outstretched hand.

"I know you're excited, but slow down a little." Iruka chuckled slightly, "Ok then, lets sit down first, then you can explain it."

* * *

"But then he got the drop on me! But since I'm the ultimate badass I am, I managed to do something and hurt him! And before I could kick his ass the search party came! But trust me sensei, I was whupping him into next week!"

"Wow Naruto! Nice to know you are actually learning stuff in the academy. Told you that practicing Taijutsu would help you."

"I know! And when I woke up in the hospital the old man was there-"

Iruka sighed at Naruto's lack of respect for their leader.

"-And then this guy... I think his name was..." Naruto suddenly looked lost.

'_Hiashi.'_

"Yes! Hiashi, that was his name! He said he would pay me for helping his daughter. And look! He did!"

Iruka looked at the giant box of cash and nodded admirably, "Yes, the amount of money does seem like something the Hyuuga could just hand out."

"I wonder how rich they are? I'm not the kind of person to care about my bank but, how can the Hyuuga just hand out so much?"

"They are very noble and have very sharp business minds."

"Plus they have those cool eyes! Being able to see through walls much be so cool, maybe a bit confusing in the beginning. I wonder what it's like, having a Doujutsu(eye technique)."

"You can ask Hinata."

"Who?"

"She's in your class, she is actually Hiashi's oldest daughter and the clan heiress."

Naruto's eyes widened, "Really? Who has strange eyes... ummm."

Naruto looked generally confused, his face was scrunched up as thought hardly about the Hyuuga's eldest heir.

Suddenly the expression of realization came to his face.

"The creepy girl! The one who is always staring at me and follows me EVERYWHERE. She is really strange sensei! I'm scared that she is going to kill me while I sleep, I can't speak with a stalking killer!"

Iruka face palmed and sighed deeply, he thought that he could maybe get Naruto to befriend Hinata. Naruto would gain a new friend and Hinata's shy personality would hopefully gain more confidence due to Naruto's... eccentricity. But alas, Naruto doesn't understand her crush on hiim and finds its creepy.

'Well I doubt the heiress of THE Hyuuga clan would marry Naruto anyways.' Iruka thought, 'He's not the most noble person out there, and her crush will probably fade in a few years.'

Naruto suddenly smiled brightly and grabbed Iruka's sleeve.

"Hey hey hey Iruka-sensei! I can finally treat YOU to ramen! Hahaha YES!"

Iruka smiled, even though the beast that killed his parents is inside of the boy, he is just way too cute to hate.

* * *

Naruto went to sleep early, he worked himself into a food coma last night due to the amount of ramen he ate.

_'I am thoroughly shocked at the amount you consumed. I think the stand owners, the Ichiraku family, received a small fortune last night.'_

_'_I like ramen.'

_'Apparently.'_

Naruto groggily got up and made his way to his bathroom, today was a day off from school. So he was going to spend it buying new stuff for his apartment, and for himself of course.

_'Do not spend too much. Even though you have a lot now it will fade faster then you think.'_

'Did you see the amount? I'm fine.'

_'Naruto. Everything WILL run out sooner or later, you can not get arrogant and throw money around, because it will drain fast and leave you without anything. That is the curse of multitudes of currency.'_

Naruto nodded stiffly, 'Sorry.'

_'It is ok.'_

'But how am I suppose to spend it? What is the right amount?'

_'There is no "right" amount to spend, another issue with having a lot of money is that you either spend it all to quickly, or do not spend it at all. Just buy what you deem necessary. Also one thing that needs no prejudice on price is clothing, you need new garbs.'_

"What? I enjoy this. Orange is cool and I can already sneak away from ninja in these. If you can tail someone in bright orange then you can follow someone in anything!"

'_Then let us test that, lets see your stealth abilities with darker colors then? Then gauge the improvement. Also your speaking out loud.'_

Naruto blinked in surprise, he honestly thought he was having a real conversation.

* * *

Naruto slowly walked into a fairly large clothing store, it was the second largest in Konoha. The blonde was going to go into the largest store, but Ashura warned him not to. Naruto had no idea why, there was actually a charity drive giving clothes to those damaged in the Kyuubi attack, Naruto had lost his parents so he should be able to get free stuff right?

But Ashura was adamant about going somewhere else.

It didn't matter much, Naruto trusted Ashura's judgement, after all it did save his life. So if he wanted to go somewhere else, so be it.

Naruto actually felt very shy, he never went shopping alone before, the last time was with the Hokage a few years ago. And that experience was frightening too.

Naruto saw a lady manning the counter, she looked to be around her forties, was slightly over weight, and had the most frightening expression Naruto has ever seen

Her face was extremely serious, like beyond serious, in Naruto's opinion she looked like someone who ate a really hot pepper then got diarrhea. And while she was in the middle of the diarrhea she realized she had no toilet paper.

So basically... Furious. Stern. Pensive. Grim.

She was looking at him and walked closer to him.

"What do you want?"

"Huh?" Naruto's voice was weak. It was even scarier up close.

"You have been staring for a while now. Are you here to shop or what?" Her voice had the same heavy seriousness that her face had.

"C-can I?"

"Yes. I welcome any customer who can pay. Age, ethnicity, and baggage doesn't matter. Only what you get and how much it costs."

_'Even though she absolutely terrifies me... she has a somewhat good heart.'_

"Umm thank you Miss- uh- Mrs?" Naruto had no idea what 'baggage' meant. But he didn't want to ask this lady questions.

"Toransu. You can shop now, stop wasting my time."

Naruto didn't have it in him to argue, he rushed over to the section of clothes his size and hid among the clothing.

* * *

"So if I need to be more ninja-ish, then do I need to be in all black?"

_'You're speaking out loud, people might think you are insane."_

"Oop- I mean-"

'Oops.'

_'Well anyways. I think that every hero must have something to distinguish themselves from the rest. From what I heard (From Kurama), is that people like the Yondaime Hokage had a white and red coat to stand out. The First Hokage had old red samurai armor he wore, the material wasn't very helpful against attacks but his abilities made up for that. Also the Second Hokage always wore a fur lining around his neck.'_

"The Hokage's have something that stand out too?"

'_Not just the Hokage, but they are heroes you know of.'_

"What about the old man? He is the Hokage."

Ashura quickly cut off the connection between him and Naruto.

"Kurama? What does the monkey man wear to distinguish himself?"

Kurama, who was taking a nap, opened one eye lazily, **"He had some sort of ninja pajamas with a weird helmet. Oh and a huge ass staff like 3 times his size, hurts like hell."**

And with that Kurama ungracefully rolled to his side and started to sleep again.

Ashura reconnected with Naruto.

_'From what I heard, which is not much since I am inside of you, is he has a very... strange outfit. I cannot give much detail other then he carries a staff much larger then himself."_

'Hmm, interesting. What should my distinguishing feature be?'

_'Good vocabulary with distinguishing. But I thought you already knew what the feature is.'_

'Huh?'

_'Orange.'_

If there wasn't the worlds most scariest female in the same room as him, Naruto would have jumped in joy.

* * *

**"Really Ashura?"**

Ashura turned around to see Kurama, awake, looking at him.

"What?"

**"Trying to make him a hero?"**

"What's the issue with that?"

**"My presence makes his dark side more pronounce, call it a side effect of being a Jinchuuriki. He has a dark side, and a strong one at that. He may very well be a villain."**

"But with two good people like us inside of him? We can help him control his darkness."

**"It has been many years Ashura. I am not good like you say."**

Ashura chuckled, and Kurama swore it sounded exactly like his fathers, "Oh Kurama, dad has raised well. I know, with all my heart, that my brother is nothing but good. Maybe a bit misunderstood but, aren't us all a bit understood?"

At that moment Kurama fully realized while Ashura was chosen as the Sages successor instead of Indra.

Ashura turned around to watch more of Naruto's actions. Leaving Kurama there to contemplate.

After a few minutes Kurama finally spoke.

**"Orange though? That is a stupid color to be remembered by."**

"Father and Hamura had horns Kurama... HORNS!"

The fox snickered, **"They pulled them off remarkably well."**

Ashura laughed heartily, "Yeah, yeah they did."

After that both sons of the Sage settled into a comfortable silence.

"Oh Kurama?"

**"Yes?"**

"You are orange."

**"..."**

**"..."**

**"Shut up."**


	4. No Respect for Authority

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**I never really talked about the last chapter at the end author note, I'll address it now in a 12 word summary. He won't be a ruthless killer with no regard to human life.**

* * *

200 hours.

200 hours.

_200 HOURS_!

Holy crap did Naruto underestimate that time.

After school Naruto had to spend 200 entire hours picking up litter, painting village property, and even polishing the Hokage monument.

Like really? Wouldn't wiping it down degrade the rock or something? Wasn't rain enough to clean it? Naruto was no stranger to scrubbing down the Hokage's faces, but that was usually after he put graffiti on it.

_'There is no need to complain. You were crying over how terrible you were to Mizuki.'_

'My moment of humanity came and went. Yes, I still feel bad, but as an eight year old boy I absolutely hate this.'

_'Well you won't be eight for long, your birthday is in a week right?'_

Naruto hopped a little in excitement, making the creaky scaffolding he was on shudder. The blonde instantly grabbed for a pole to avoid falling off the mountain.

"Shit that was close! Oh, sorry Ashura. My birthday is in a week, but you already knew that." Of course he knew, Ashura was locked inside of him since birth.

_'I know, but a conversation will make your mundane task go by quicker.'_

"I appreciate that, and you know what? A story will help very much."

_'Of course you want a story, hmmm. How about this. Do you know of the forehead protectors that ninja wear?'_

"Obviously Ashura, every ninja has one."

_'Well then smartass. Why do I have one of almost the exact same design?'_

"What? Wait! You do have a one just like ours... how?" His was almost exactly the same, albeit thicker and no leaf design.

_'I assume it involves my descendants that founded this village. You know them as the Senju.'_

"What!? Your related to the Senju?"

'_You can say that I AM the original Senju, my father's DNA was messed up a little.'_

"You said he had horns, that's a bit more then a 'little' messed up."

_'Well obviously. Anyways, back to why I decided to wear these headbands...'_

* * *

Naruto sat at Ichiraku Ramen, the best, in his opinion, eatery in the entire village.

The food was delicious, and the service was phenomenal too. Teuchi, the owner, and his daughter Ayame were some of the nicest people in Naruto's life. They cared for him and even gave him free food when he was low on cash, which he was not anymore.

"Naruto!" Teuchi called as the boy entered his shop. "How is my favorite customer today?" He started to prepare an new pot of ramen, knowing that the boy required an entire fresh serving.

"Just finished scrubbing the Hokage's monument. I swear I know the Yondaime's face more then anybody now."

Teuchi chuckled nervously, of course Naruto would know the Fourth's face, they shared one.

"How about a free bowl for your hard work? Wiping the entire Hokage monument must be tiring."

Naruto grinned as he shook his head, "None of that! I have money now and I ain't going to cheat off your kindness."

Ayame, who was just tending to a customer, looked at him adoringly, "You were not cheating off it. Your happiness is more then enough payment."

Naruto felt himself blush as he looked down, "Thank you." His voice was quiet.

_'They are good people, looking for more then just money.'_

"They're amazing people." Naruto muttered back.

Teuchi looked at him, "What was that Naruto?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

_'You need to stop talking to me out loud.'_

'And you need to find me some clothes, none of us are having any success in that.'

Ashura chuckled in Naruto's mind.

Ayame walked over and set a steaming bowl of ramen infront of him, Naruto licked his lips and started to devour the food at an alarming rate.

_'Oh.'_ Ashura spoke in the blondes mind._ 'Someone familiar is entering the stand.'_

Naruto turned his head slightly so he can look out of the corner of his eye. He almost choked as he saw the person.

It was Iruka, Naruto gulped.

Yes Iruka was very close to the blonde, but Naruto did beat up his childhood best friend.

He looked at Naruto and smiled lightly, "Hey Naruto."

Naruto finished slurping his noodled and nodded slightly, "Heya Iruka."

Iruka sat down next to the boy, "Ayame, can I get the regular?"

She nodded, "Of course." She walked off.

Naruto started to eat his second bowl of ramen, Iruka sat by him quietly for a few minutes.

Finally he spoke, "So instead of waiting for Mizuki to heal to give his side of the story, they decided to let a Yamanaka read his mind."

Naruto assumed that 'they' was the Hokage and the government. And the blonde had some vague knowledge of the Yamanaka, apparently they can enter someones mind and look through them.

Naruto looked at his teacher interested, "What did they find?"

Iruka sighed as his bowl was placed infront of him, "Mizuki was a traitor."

"What?" Naruto's mind didn't properly comprehend the statement.

"Mizuki once killed his injured teammates during a mission, he was always a suspect due to their strange ways of death, but he always seemed so... innocent." Iruka's face was grim as he ate his food.

Naruto was speechless, Mizuki, as in Iruka's best friend Mizuki, was a traitor? Naruto couldn't comprehend how his instructor must feel.

"Iruka-sensei, I... I'm sorry."

Iruka stared at the broth in his bowl, "It's just that you think you know someone so well, that you truly understand someone. And then you find out that every single thing you knew was a lie."

There was more to this, Iruka seemed to be thinking of more, "Sensei?"

Iruka sighed deeply, "Turns out Mizuki has hated me for a while now. He tried to sabotage me becoming a chunin, and successfully messed up my Jonin exam. He also hated you, probably because you act a lot like I did back in the day."

Iruka could have been a Jonin? Naruto took a few moments to process the information, how was the boring Iruka that strong? He did have some impressive sensing abilities though...

This wasn't the time for such thoughts, Naruto needed to console his teacher, "Sensei, I am so sorry."

Naruto thought those were the right words, but Iruka turned to him in confusion.

"Sorry? Why are you sorry? My entire friendship with Mizuki has been fake, you just saved me from a life of lies." He smiled at the blonde, "I guess I'm thankful to you."

Naruto smiled brightly at his teacher, "No problem sensei! But... there is something I want to ask."

"What is it?"

"You said you acted like me when you were young?"

Iruka blushed slightly, "It was a phase... I swear!"

* * *

"You called for me Jiji?" Naruto asked as he stood infront of the Hokage.

The old man pushed some paperwork aside as he addressed the boy, "Yes, I wanted to talk about your punishment."

"You mean the community service and therapist sessions?"

"Yes." The Hokage leaned back in his chair, "You don't need to go to the therapist anymore."

"Huh?" Not that Naruto wasn't excited, he was. "I mean I only went for two out of five sessions."

Said therapist was a creep, Naruto didn't want to go into any details, but he was sure that man spent a little too much time on his own.

_'Stop that. The therapist was not trying to do things to you.'_

'I swear he was trying to piss me off! He was jerking me in all these directions for fun!'

_'That sounds WAY to sexual.'_

'Huh? What do you mean?"

Ashura mentally face faulted, no matter how mature Naruto was, he was still eight.

Hiruzen took his hat off and put in on his desk, "As you know from Iruka, since I let him speak to you about it, Mizuki has been convicted as a traitor. And since the therapist said that you find his sessions unsatisfactory, I decided that you do not need to go."

Naruto stuck his fist in the air, "Hell yeah! That guy is a creep!"

Hiruzen shook his head, he knew that 'creep' since he was a kid.

"On to other matters." The Hokage began, "Your birthday is tomorrow."

Naruto smiled excitedly, "Yes it is! Did you get me a gift?"

The Hokage smiled at the blondes enthusiasm, "Of course I got you a gift, I can't spend your birthday with you tomorrow, but I'll stop by for a few hours to celebrate during the festival with you."

Naruto nodded, of course he couldn't spend a lot of time with him. He was the Hokage after all, he wouldn't look as good if he was absent for the anniversary of the Kyuubi attack.

* * *

"Kurama, I need a favor."

**"It depends what it is."**

Ashura walked closer to the fox and sat down infront of him, "I want to look through your memories."

Kurama raised a furry eyebrow, prompting Ashura to elaborate.

"I want Naruto to start using my chakra, but it is unsafe for him. But you have been inside of humans for a century, you must have some memories of your jailers learning some of these 'Jutsu' that can help him."

**"And why should I help my jail cell of all people?"**

"Because we are brothers and brothers help each other." More of a desperate plea then anything, but Ashura sounded very confident.

**"But. We are not brothers by blood, the Sage isn't really our father, he only insisted we called him that."**

It was Ashura's turn to raise an eyebrow, Kurama would never say something like that. Maybe since it was October 10th, the anniversary of his sealing, tomorrow. He must be feeling a bit down of all the people celebrating his demise, even Kurama had feelings, whether he wanted them of not.

"Kurama, father created you guys, just like he created me and Indra, the same creation of life just using different methods. Besides-" Ashura started to look a little downcast, "- You are turning out to be a much better brother then Indra was."

Kurama's eyes widened at Ashura's words, he fully knew how much Indra meant to Ashura, and the fact that he just said that...

**"Fine." **Kurama's voice was mellow, **"I actually have just the technique in mind, my previous container, the boys mother, actually learned this. And it is based off fathers technique that you already know."**

Ashura nodded and touched the fox's arm, linking their minds.

* * *

Naruto felt a light in his eyes, sunlight. Naruto opened them, it was day.

The blonde sat up and stretched his sore muscles, he slept for much longer then necessary and it was affecting his body.

He rubbed his eyes, "Hey, how long was I sleeping?"

_'You went to bed at about 10pm, it is a little after 11:30pm. You slept for about 13 hours.'_

Naruto smiled grimly, "It's my birthday and I slept through a lot of it. Ah well, who cares?"

_'Maybe the seven guards who have been watching you since midnight.'_

Naruto blinked in confusion, what?

'Ok I'm thinking now, how many people are here?'

_'Three people are in this room right now, while the other four are posted in a close proximity to your apartment.'_

Naruto's groggy mind slowly started to form answers, they where obviously the Hokage's ANBU, probably sent to make sure he doesn't do anything on his birthday or something.

But seven people to make sure he didn't prank anyone? The Hokage wasn't overkill at all.

_'I'm sure there is a good reason, but there is no need to think about it if they mean good. Besides, there is a rather nice looking __breakfast on your table.'_

Naruto turned his head to his dinner table, and there, like Ashura said, was a massive assortment of food ranging from dairy to fruits. Naruto licked his lips at the sight of it.

_'I assume you're going to eat all of it?'_

Naruto nodded and got up, heading towards his food.

_'Well, if your still hungry after this, which I am positive you will be, then I will show you some of the things I ate in my time.'_

'I can't cook.' It was a simple and true statement.

_'This is a rather simple recipe, it just takes a while to be finished.'_

"How long?"

_'Quiet Naruto! The guards are listening.'_

'I will just stuff my face and they'll think that I made some strange noise while eating.'

_'One would think highly trained agents would pay more attention to what you of all people do.'_

Naruto would of smirked if he wasn't eating, 'Ashura, everyone, and I mean EVERYONE, underestimates me. Maybe it's my grades, or my clothing, but nobody thinks that I have some sort of super secret like I actually do.'

_'Usually if you dressed like you do now people will consider you a madman, at least that was how it was in my time.'_

'Well how about your father and uncle? The horns?'

_'They just scared the shit out of everyone, then the fear went away when they became 'gods'.'_

'I still have no idea how someone could be born with horns, maybe humans evolved so that they went away, but you don't have them.'

Naruto heard Ashura chuckle in his mind, _'Blame my grandmother, she was into freaky things.'_

'I guess stealing from the gods and becoming an insane tree is considered freaky to you, because to me it seems absolutely insane.'

_'Your definition of freaky and insane will change with age, a lot of your opinions will change with age also.'_

'Not all.' Naruto definitely had a few view points that were engraved into his heart.

_'Of course not all, but lets have this conversation another day, I must give you your gift still.'_

Naruto blinked in confusion as he swallowed a big mouthful of food, 'You got me a gift?'

_'It is your birthday_, _it will be difficult to give it to you with these guards around, but I think we can do it in your mindscape.'_

'What is it?'

_'Just go to sleep, it might look a bit strange to your guards, but you are a strange boy.'_

Naruto had no rebuttal for that comment, he was a strange boy, and the talking ancient man inside of his mind was more then enough proof to him.

The blonde made his way to his couch and laid down, he didn't have a television, so he never really sat down on it much. It was mostly there in case a guest came, of course not a lot of guests did come, and the Hokage usually took him elsewhere when he came.

The tug on his mind pulled him from his thoughts, and he slowly closed his eyes.

* * *

"Hey Ashura, what is behind you?"

Ashura kept a perfectly composed face as Naruto questioned him, the deep darkness and ripples coming from the water behind him was rather ominous, and Naruto was a curious boy.

"It is just darkness, there is some space in there that I sit when you are not here, there is also a pool of water that allows me to watch what you are doing." He wasn't lying, just not telling the whole truth.

Ashura clapped his hands to get Naruto's attention back to him, "Well, onto your gift."

Naruto buzzed excitedly. "What is it?"

"As much as I hate them... I will teach you a jutsu."

A moment of silence.

Ashura started again, "You do not like the prospect of me teaching you?"

"No no no." Naruto waved his hands frantically. "It's just that you said you hated what people did to Ninshu, and also how did you learn one inside of me?"

Ashura smiled at the boy, "In order to prepare you in this world I need to give up some of my old learnings. Yes, I hate Ninjutsu, but I have used Ninshu to fight before and you need to fight in this world to change it."

Naruto wasn't big on the prospect of fighting, but he could see Ashura's point clearly, he nodded, gesturing Ashura to go on.

"As for how I got this technique, when you where a infant the Hokage was watching over you, but a dire situation happened. You where sent to the headquarters of those masked men, I saw some of them practicing it and memorized the steps, I figured it will help in the future."

In reality, Naruto's mother Kushina learned it from Minato, Naruto's father. But Naruto didn't need to know his parentage at the moment, it was the Hokage's responsibility to tell the boy.

Naruto spoke to him, "What is the technique? I'm dying to learn it."

Ashura walked closer to him, " It is a technique my father created, you cannot learn the true form at the moment, but luckily it was converted into ninjutsu. It is called the **_Chakra Transfer Technique._**"

Naruto thought for a moment, "So it is used to transfer chakra into people or things, not that I don't like it, but why would I need to transfer my chakra into people?"

Ashura patted him on the shoulder, "We are not doing exactly what the name implies."

"So what are we doing with it?"

"We are going to reverse it, so instead of you giving chakra you are taking it."

"So shouldn't you be teaching me an absorption technique?

Ashura shook his head, "There is no set absorption technique, chakra varies so much that taking it without proper precautions can severely damage the chakra circulatory system, but my chakra is free to all, we will reverse engineer the jutsu so you will take my chakra, mine is pure enough that it won't clash with your own."

Naruto looked excited and slightly confused, "You gave me your chakra before, why can't we do it the same way again? Through the seal?"

"My chakra is much to powerful for your system, and I have way to much to transfer in little amounts, the lowest I can give almost killed you last time. But if you take it then you can control and lessen the load on your body, since your chakra will pull on mine, instead of mine overbearing yours."

Naruto nodded, "I see."

Another affect was that it would lessen the damage to the seal as much, instead of Ashura pushing his chakra through, it would only pool by the seal. And Naruto could take it without straining it much, it would hopefully give Ashura enough time to reason with Kurama.

"So how can I learn it inside of my mind?" Naruto asked.

"Well I am here, so are you. It is your mind so you can use your chakra, it is not that different then physically."

Naruto smirked, "Lets begin! This is going to be awesome!"

* * *

"Iruka!" The now awakened Naruto addressed his teacher.

"Hey there Naruto, happy birthday." Iruka smiled at the blonde.

Naruto hopped in enthusiasm, "Do you want to come in Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka shook his head, "No, I was hoping to take you out. Ramen, no restrictions." By that he meant all you can eat, and that he would be paying.

"Really!?"

"Yup, and after that we'll go see the fireworks when it gets dark."

Naruto grabbed the teacher and started to pull him, no doubt towards his favorite eatery.

* * *

_'I have no idea how you consume that stuff.'_

'What!? I can eat it because it is delicious!'

_'It looks slimy... and stringy... and plain strange. Much like my wife's cooking.' _She wasn't here to hear that, but Ashura still winced as if she smacked the crap out of him, as she usually did.

'It's one of those things, something that you cannot describe without trying it yourself. You must see- or rather taste- to believe.'

_'Well you eat like a hog so I am going to go somewhere else, goodbye.'_

'See ya.'

Naruto turned to Iruka, "So Iruka, do you think your wallet can handle this?"

Said man chuckled, "No need to worry Naruto, I said I would treat you and teaching shinobi pays a lot more then you would think." Way more then an average job actually, the Hokage knew the importance of teaching, and made sure he took care of the village teachers.

"Fine then, Ayame, another bowl!"

Iruka sighed, truthfully, the Hokage gave him money to treat the boy. Iruka wasn't lying about his salary, but the Hokage didn't want him to waste Iruka's hard earned money on his responsibility. And at this rate he would have to use his own money, not that he was upset, Naruto deserved it.

"So Naruto." Iruka asked. "What are you going to do about your academy grades?" Might as well ask him when he's vulnerable.

Naruto eyed him as he slurped some noodles, when he finished he wiped his mouth on his sleeve and opened his mouth.

"What about them?"

Iruka shook his head, "Naruto, your grades aren't the best, you're doing fine during literature and arithmetic surprisingly, given that you never study. You're only good on extremely ancient history, which we practically never go over. Everything else is lackluster."

"I don't understand. I think I have a lot of stuff down actually, what about my learning is lackluster?" Naruto genuinely didn't seem to know.

"Your ninja skills." Iruka paused to gauge the blondes reaction, which was puzzled. "Your throwing is terrible, you can barely hit the targets, you Ninjutsu is pretty bad too, mostly because you can never do the _**Clone Technique**_. You don't even have a set Taijutsu style, it is all instinctive, and I'm not complaining since you have good instincts. But they can fail you."

Naruto did not seem disappointed as he usually was when Iruka talked about grades, he seemed... indifferent.

"Iruka... why does fighting matter more over knowledge?" The question was quiet, but Iruka heard it clearly.

"Because Naruto! How can you become Hokage if you can't fight? The Hokage needs to be the strongest in the village."

"Iruka..." Naruto looked down for a second. "I don't like hurting others. Why would violence triumph over peace? I don't want to be the strongest if the title means hurting others when a peaceful negotiation can happen instead. Why do I need to be the strongest in body to protect the village when I can be the strongest in mind? The old man is way past his prime, but his mind is the thing keeping Konoha safe."

Iruka looked at the boy, trying hard to figure out where such words and wisdom would come from.

Naruto continued his passionate speech, "I know that I am going to have to fight in this world, but that doesn't mean I can't make allies instead of enemies. I will become Hokage, but I will through peace and understanding, not pain and violence."

Iruka could see _something _in the boy. A... light.

Maybe... just maybe. That was the sacred 'Will of Fire' the Hokage always preached about.

"Naruto... I think that you are going to lead Konoha, and the entire world, into something new." Not an opinion. Fact.

Naruto smiled at his teacher, happy of his acceptance.

* * *

"Sensei, where are we going?"

"The academy, they are having a little gathering of students and family to watch the fireworks, since they are being launched from the Hokage monument, which is pretty close to it."

"Ah, OK." Naruto continued to walk along side his teacher, "Hey Iruka."

"Yes?"

Naruto looked at the ground, "I feel... nervous."

Iruka was surprised, "Wait what? Why do you feel nervous?"

"I-I..." Naruto couldn't find the words. "I am scared of being rejected." There. There was his true feelings.

"Rejected by who?"

"EVERYONE!" Naruto's outburst made both of them stop walking.

"Naruto..."

"It's just that everyone who I'm trying to make friends with will be there. And so will their parents. Who would want their child to befriend the stupid idiot in ugly orange clothes!?" Naruto was speaking frantically.

Iruka spoke softly, "Naruto... it's ok." He put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Yes, you may not have many friends. But a lot of friends isn't necessarily a good thing, it's good to have good friends that you can trust with your life."

"Really?" Naruto's voice was quiet.

"Yeah. Naruto you never have to worry about rejection. Because you already have me, the Hokage, Teuchi and Ayame..."

Ashura. Naruto added mentally.

"... I will be right by your side through all of this. Just stay with me, because tonight we're family."

Naruto tried to hold it in, but couldn't. He started crying right there.

* * *

_'This will be quiet interesting. I wonder how fireworks have changed from my time to yours.'_

'Ashura! Where the hell have you been?"

_'You can't always rely on me. You need to grow on your own sometimes. And besides, I trusted that Iruka man in that tender moment, I knew he only has your best interest in mind.'_

'So you heard.'

_'I did. And thank you for considering me a friend.'_

Naruto smiled.

He saw many familiar figures as he and Iruka got closer to the academy courtyard. He gulped at the sight of many of his classmates parents.

Namely Shikamaru's dad. Holy crap that guy was intimidating.

_'My memory is a little fuzzy, but he kinda reminds me of Chuseishi a little.'_

'Wasn't he that really smart guy back in your day?'

_'Yes, I wonder...'_

'Wonder about what?'

_'Nothing relevant at the moment. Anyways, he looks much smarter then his son, so try not to get into a conversation with him.'_

"Naruto?" The blonde looked at Iruka, "I need to help the other teachers set up, I hate to leave you alone but... will you be ok?"

Naruto smiled brightly at the man, "I'll be fine sensei! Just go and make sure the show goes on schedule!" Naruto was scared on the inside, but he could do it.

Iruka smiled and walked towards the academy entrance entering it.

"We're on our own." Naruto spoke quietly. "This is going to be awkward."

_'Probably.'_

Naruto went and got a cup of juice from a nearby table decorated with assortments. He walked over to his favorite spot at the academy, a small swing hanging from a tree.

He sat down ad let himself swing a little, idly staring at the Hokage monument.

He heard a snotty voice by him, "Hey idiot."

Naruto knew who it was, "Ino, good afternoon." He addressed the girl back.

Ino flipped a bang out of her face and looked at the boy in disinterest, "My dad told me to go say hi. He obviously doesn't know what kind of guy you are."

_'Sassy. Beyond sassy. If she wasn't such a young, immature child, then I would say bitchy.'_

Naruto ignored that comment, "What kind of guy am I?" He would like to know what others thought of him.

Ino seemed surprised by the question, "I-I... Shut up Naruto! What I was trying to say was us kids are grouping up around the back of the academy during the raffle."

"Huh? Raffle?"

Ino shook her head, "Are you deaf too? There will be a raffle in an hour or so to get a C-rank jutsu. Even Sasuke came to get it!" Ino was squealing at the end.

Ashura sighed internally, of course Indra's descendant would only interact with people because of the promise of power. It was a trait that seemed dominant in his brothers line it seems.

Naruto spoke, "Ok, I guess I'll be there."

Ino nodded haughtily, "I would not of taken no as an answer!" Her eyes suddenly widened. "I left my precious Sasuke with Forehead! Crap!" She ran way, no doubt to argue with Saukra.

Naruto actually enjoyed the short conversation, it made him feel like a somewhat normal kid. But now it was back to being all alone, well mostly alone.

Naruto satt by himself for a few minutes.

_'Oh hey, a familiar presence is near us.'_

Naruto turned around to face none other then Hyuuga Hiashi.

Hiashi looked as professional as ever, "You noticed me, impressive." He was mildly suppressing his chakra.

Naruto bowed his head slightly in respect, "Hiashi-san. A pleasure to see you always."

"Likewise." He gestured to his side, a small girl poked her head out and looked at the blonde, "This is my youngest Hanabi, I believe that you have never properly met before."

Naruto smiled softly at the girl, "Hello there Hanabi, how are you?"

She spoke with a surprising intelligence, "You are the one who saved me I guess? You have my thanks."

Naruto's own vocabulary at that age was nothing compared to Hanabi's, she had an air of grace to her words.

He looked at Hiashi impressed, "You have raised quite the child Hiashi, she will be a impressive politician one day."

Hiashi nodded, it seems like Naruto understood the game of politics very well, "Come with me for a moment, I'm sure more of my family will want to thank you."

_'Publicly showing a political alliance. Smart.'_

Hiashi led him to a small group of people, all Hyuuga clan by their hair and clothes.

Hiashi gestured to girl around his age who looked very shy, "This is my eldest, Hinata, I assume you know each other since you are in the same class."

Naruto didn't really know who she was, he had seen her a few times, but never put the connection with her and Hiashi before.

But this was politics, "Yes, we know each other, it's nice to see you out of class Hinata." He smiled at her in a friendly way.

She turned red and Naruto saw her feet start to shake, she leaned on a boy next to her slightly, "Y-Yes. I hope the e-evening has been t-treating you well."

"It has, and no doubt the night will be much better." Naruto shot her his winning smile, she then closed her eyes and lost her balance.

Hiashi was there and holding her upright in an instant.

Naruto shot him a confused look, "Is she ok?"

"She is currently ill at the moment, she said that she was fine but I was wondering why she wasn't speaking all evening, do not worry though, the illness is not anything serious." A perfect lie, Naruto instantly believed it.

Ashura snorted, before exploding into laughter.

'What's so funny?'

_'You-you haven't noticed? Oh man you need to find this out yourself.'_

'Well I'm in a middle of a important conversation, so tone down.'

Hiash gestured to the boy Hinata was leaning on, "This is my nephew Neji, I'll leave you two while Hanabi and I take Hinata to get some water." And with that he left.

Neji eyed him, "I thank you for saving Hanabi-sama from her captors, you helped our clan more then you realize."

"Hanabi-sama? You are cousins, and you are older, why the 'sama'?"

Neji had a distasteful expression on his face, "I am a member of the branch house, the Hyuuga clan are split up into the main and branch houses. The main house controls the branch house, so I must show respect to my superiors."

_'It's a barbaric system actually, filled with slavery and torture.' _Kurama told Ashura that, apparently changing that system was part of the Fourth Hokage's agenda before he died.

"I do not mean to insult your families customs, but that system will not last long in my opinion, I do not think that it is effective or particularly moral."

Neji didn't seem insulted at all, he actually had a respectful look on his face, "I personally agree, but I cannot do much as is. A branch member can do very little, only the clan head can."

"Well Neji, with only the best interests of the Hyuuga clan in mind, I think changing that system will benefit them more then hurt them. I will be sure to voice my support if that discussion ever comes up openly." Both boys knew of the political game happening, Neji was aware of Hiashi aligning himself towards the blonde. Neji didn't know why Hiashi was so interested with Naruto, but it was obvious that Hiashi expected something big from him. In ten years his voice might actually mean a lot.

Neji smiled lightly to the blonde, "I'm glad that we think so similarly, it is nice to have an educated conversation with someone around my age."

"Likewise."

Neji activated his _**Byakugan **_for a few seconds, before deactivating them and looking at Naruto, "Hiashi-sama is addressing some of the other clan heads, and it seems that the raffle will be starting soon, Hinata-sama and many other kids are pooling up over there, shall we meet up with them?"

Naruto nodded, "I think we should."

Both boys set off together.

* * *

'You're oddly quiet today Ashura.'

_'You are mingling with other people your age, there is no need to intrude.'_

'I enjoy your advice.'

_'Naruto, I grew up with a half god dad with horns and a power obsessed brother, I really have no experience talking with kids. You do not need advice to talk to immature kids that probably still play with dolls.'_

'Let me phrase it a different way, your presence helps soothe the nervousness inside.'

_'I appreciate that.'_

"Hinata-sama." Neji addressed his cousin as him and Naruto entered the group of kids.

She blushed slightly, "Neji...Naruto..." She was very insecure, not the best personality for a future clan leader.

_'You are thinking to political, try to be a kid and have some fun.'_

'I never really hanged around my peers before, what have you done for fun?'

_'Heh... ask my wife.'_

'Excuse me?'

Ashura did not reply back.

* * *

"Hello Sasuke."

Sasuke looked to the one who addressed him, Naruto, impassively.

He did not reply.

Naruto ignored his silence and continued speaking, "By any chance do you know what technique the raffle is giving out?"

Sasuke merely stared at him for a few moments before opening his mouth, "I do not know, but it will be mine."

Naruto did not know how to reply to that.

"Well that was helpful." He added dryly. "I'll be taking my leave I guess."

Sasuke grunted in response.

Naruto was about to walk back from Sasuke's isolated spot to where Neji was standing when his ears suddenly twitched.

"Sasuke... do you hear that?" Naruto's cheerful expression was gone, immediately putting Sasuke on edge.

His face gained a seriousness as he concentrated on the sounds around him.

The Uchiha turned back to the blonde, "It sounds kinda like... footsteps, in the forest."

Naruto heard another noise, a metallic one.

_'That's a weapon being drawn! Get the hell down!"_

"Shit Sasuke!" Naruto tackled the boy into the ground as a flurry of shuriken assaulted them.

The shuriken impacted the wall behind them, luckily none of them hit the boys.

"Get to the parents!" Naruto hollered as he and Sasuke got up and booked it towards their classmates parents, many of them were Jonin.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the arm and pulled him to the side, a lone kunai zipped past them, barely missing the blondes head.

It continued, however, straight into the crowd of students enjoying themselves. And unfortunately heading towards Ino Yamanaka, who had her back turned.

Both boys watched in mute horror as the kunai approached the girl, their voices lost.

Many students looking at Ino noticed it and screamed, Ino turned and could only get a small glimpse before-

-Before she was tackled to the ground. By an unknown figure.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief, it was a chunin.

He got up and yelled to the ninja, "There is someone attacking us, whoever that was threw the kunai!"

Naruto started to jog to him.

_'Naruto stop.'_

Naruto listened without much thought, 'Huh, why?'

_'Look at his thigh.'_

Naruto looked to the man's left thigh, there was nothing out of the ordinary, other then his empty kunai holster.

Naruto's mind clicked.

'Wait... EMPTY kunai holster!'

The chunin had a blank expression on his face as he dropped the Yamanaka heir and rushed towards the blonde, reaching into his back pouch to no doubt get another kunai.

_'Get ready for a fight!' _Ashura hollered in his mind.

Naruto got into a combat position, ready to parry his opponent.

"_**Fang Over Fang**_!" The chunin was suddenly impacted by a giant spinning projectile, sending him flying into the academy wall.

He heard Kiba cry, 'Mom!"

When the dust settled it was indeed Kiba's feral mother Tsume Inuzuka. She was crouching with her canine partner right next to her.

Naruto looked to the other kids to see Ino's father holding her while Shikamaru's and Choji's fathers rushed towards the assailant.

Hiashi stood infront of the students, no doubt with a defensive technique ready to use in case they were attacked again, and Shino's father Shibi stood in the back, doing something with the container on his back.

"Are you alright?" Naruto looked to see Neji at his side, helping Sasuke up.

"Yeah, what was that?"

Before Neji could answer Shikaku started to yell out commands.

"Hiashi! _**Byakugan**_ on! Shibi scout the entire area for any other unknowns, I want Inoichi here and I want this man identified by anyone who has seen him before! Any detail you know tell me!"

Shikaku spoke with such authority that even his son was surprised. The other adults complied immediately, knowing that Shikaku was the Jonin commander, therefor has full authority to command them.

Tsume got up and walked over to the fallen chunin, "I saw him when I got here, I saw him bringing some fireworks for the festival."

Hiashi walked near her, "His chakra system is fluctuating rapidly, the pathways to his brain is not normal, he was not coherent when he attacked us."

The Nara head nodded as Choza tied him up, "Shibi?"

Naruto looked to see multiple small bugs being released from Shibi's long sleeves, flying into the the forest in every direction.

"Clear for a Kilometer, I will keep that perimeter."

'Those bugs must relay information back to him, interesting.'

_'Very organized, very effective. These shinobi know what they are doing, no doubt they have been through war by the looks they have in their eyes.'_

'Makes me feel safe. That guy was aiming for me.'

Inoichi put his hand on the chunins head, "Permission?" Mind reading was a very dangerous art, using it on a unwilling ninja could destroy his mind. And the fact that the intended target was a Konoha ninja meant only the highest in ranking could authorize it inside of the village.

Shikaku, however, was high enough. "Do it."

The children all watched quietly as Inoichi closed his eyes and stayed still, after about 5 seconds he cursed and withdrew his hand.

"His mind is blocked, when I tried to probe a fail safe kicked in, he's a vegetable."

Naruto felt a slight fear in his chest, that man was practically dead now.

Neji tugged on him, "Come on, let's get to Hiashi-sama, we'll be safer there."

* * *

"Tsume track his sent to find out where he came from, Shibi go with just in case you need to contact us. Hiashi, get to the Hokage and tell him whats happening."

Shibi and Tsume, being former teammates, complied without argument and jumped off into the forest, Hiashi made his way to the Hokage's office, which wasn't to far from the academy.

'I need to sneak away.'

_'Why? There might be more.' _Ashura didn't yell or anything, he merely pointed out the obvious.

'Exactly! He went after me! And if there is anymore then they would go after me too! I don't want to endanger the others!'

To Naruto's surprise Ashura chuckled, _'Calm down! I did not say no. The man watching us, Choza, is talking to his son right now. Use that opportunity to escape.'_

Naruto nodded and silently backed off into the treeline.

* * *

_'Duck!'_

Naruto dropped his head, a kunai whizzed by and impacted a tree near him.

Naruto turned around to face the assailant.

His eyes widened, "Kotetsu!?"

_'He's the one who guards the gate, he usually is very nice to you.'_

Kotetsu had a blank face, he did not say a word.

"Kotetsu whats wrong!? Why are you attacking me!?"

Kotetsu still had a strange expression on his face, he still stayed silent.

_'Naruto, I do not think he is in the right mind, he usually is very talkative.'_

"Maybe what Hiashi said was right, something is affecting their minds..."

Kotetsu rushed at him. And Naruto jumped away from a kunai slice.

_'Are you ready to use my power.'_

'Yeah, lets do this!'

As if Kotetsu heard his thoughts he pulled out two foot long blades of his back, dual wielding them.

Naruto looked to his side, the kunai thrown at him rested in a tree next to him, the blonde grabbed it and wielded it his left hand.

_'Go!'_

Naruto quickly brought down a diagonal slice at his opponent, who parried with one of his blades, they stood in a small power struggle, which wasn't going to last long.

Naruto took advantage of his smaller size and went to kick out Kotetsu's legs, only for him to jump back.

Naruto cracked his knuckles before channeling his chakra.

_Rat. Hair. Horse. Dog._

_**"Chakra Absorption Technique."**_

Naruto felt his right hand tingle, and he could feel Ashura's thick chakra pooling in the seal on his stomach. He placed his hand on the seal and pulled, his entire body tingled as Ashura's chakra flooded him. He could see the white energy being dragged into his hand.

Kotetsu rushed at the blonde, swinging both blades at different angles, making it impossible to block with only one kunai.

Naruto brought up his kunai hand to block one knife, while using the other to grab Kotetsu's wrist.

Kotetsu was bigger, and therefore stronger, then the small boy. And the block would of done nothing if Naruto wasn't reinforced by the foreign chakra.

Naruto quickly brought up his right foot and kicked the chunin's stomach with all his might, Kotetsu's flak jacket absorbed much of the impact but the kick left him doubled over. Naruto took that opportunity and firmly grabbed Kotetsu's wild black hair. He roughly pulled his head back before slamming it into his knee.

Blood exploded out of the chunin's nose as it broke and Kotetsu's body limply rolled to the ground.

"That was... surprisingly easy." Naruto said slowly, in awe of the power he just used.

_'Your not that strong, Kotetsu, or whoever is controlling Kotetsu, did not expect such a strange power to come from you. They were surprised.'_

"Way to burst my bubble." Naruto finished lamely.

_'Enough. Did you notice where he came from?'_

"No, not really."

_'Around the back of the Hokage's monument.'_

"That's where Iruka and the others are setting up the fireworks!" Naruto exclaimed in shock.

_'We need to hurry then.'_

Naruto set off running.

* * *

"Shit!"

Naruto just barely managed to sidestep a flying kick from yet another chunin. He felt the back of his neck tingle and turned slightly to see a giant fireball rushing towards him.

_'Just like we planned!'_

White chakra pooled around the boys back and a giant white hand of energy shot out of Naruto's shoulder blade, it grabbed the fireball and quickly extinguished it.

"Two of them... damn it." Naruto looked between the one standing rigidly infront of him and one crouched in a tree a few meters to his side.

The one in the tree tensed his muscles, about to pounce.

"_**Eight Trigrams: Sixteen Palms**_!" Naruto quickly ducked underneath a sword slash and hit his opponent in the stomach with a chakra enhanced kick.

Naruto looked to his side to see the chunin in the tree collapse to the ground.

"Neji!? What are you doing here?"

Neji poked the chunin Naruto kicked multiple times, no doubt using a Hyuuga technique to subdue him.

"You do realize we where speaking when you snuck away right? And I decided to make sure you were not getting into trouble, which was apparently a good decision."

Naruto nodded, "Well thank you." His face gained a more serious edge, "But onto another matter, these chunins..."

"There's something wrong with them I know. The one I attacked should have noticed me immediately since I cannot mask my chakra signature."

Naruto prodded the chunin with a sword with his foot, "And this guy had the reflexes of a snail. I'm nine and I defeated him."

"Do you have any ideas?"

Naruto pointed to his left, "Whatever or whoever is doing this is behind the Hokage monument. All of these chunins are ones working on the firework show."

"Maybe it's an attack on the village? Security is spread thin around the walls since a festival is a good time for another village to attack, an inside attack is unexpected."

"But the firework show... are they going to replace them with a bomb or something? Why target them?"

Neji shrugged an started to walk, "When they don't fire people will investigate, if there is people trying to do something it is best to hit them while they are still building their plan."

Both boys paid no attention to the fact that they were both not ninja, and that the enemy was probably much stronger than them.

* * *

"This is it! I see the firework set up right there!" Naruto pointed to the set up, it was in the middle of a medium sized clearing. There was a very small stone building next to the expensive apparatus.

Neji activated his Byakugan, "My senses are fuzzy, I can make out a large chakra in the entire clearing. We must be in the center of it since this is where the most is."

Naruto looked around cautiously, "Do you have any idea where the person doing this is?" Chakra meant life, and only humans can use it in such away. Naruto be dammed if a ninja beaver or something did this.

_'You are getting distracted. Refocus.'_

Neji turned his head sharply to his right, "I sense multiple signatures coming our way!"

Naruto watched in a battle stance, his stolen kunai at the ready.

The figures entered the clearing.

'_Well shit.'_

Naruto gritted his teeth.

He spoke slowly and seriously, "Neji. What the hell is wrong with them?"

"Their chakra pathways from the brain are completely messed up... I can probably disable them with the Hyuuga Taijutsu."

"We don't know what they can do. They outnumber us."

Neji took a few steps back so he was closer to the blonde, "I can identify them. Izumo is the other gate guard, Daikoku is my academy teacher, Suzume teaches special female classes."

He looked at the blonde concerned, "And... You know Iruka very well."


	5. Playground Fight

**I own nothing**

* * *

**_Lightning_****_ Havoc:_ Well, Ashura is a badass, and Naruto is young. So that's why.**

* * *

"**Fire Style: Grand Fireball**!"

Naruto's eyes widened as Izumo weaved through hand seals and released his technique.

"Shit!" Naruto yelled as both boys jumped away from the burning sphere.

The veins around Neji's eyes looked like they where about to burst as the Hyuuga scrutinized his enemies.

He didn't even need to turn his head to address the blonde next to him, "Naruto, do you know any ninjutsu?"

Naruto nodded, "I know one, the **Chakra Transfer Technique**. But I don't know how it will help in this situation."

Daikoku's still body suddenly spurred to life and lunged at the boys.

**"Earth Style: Armour." **The teachers arm became surrounded by rock as he rushed the boys, Naruto had to jump away again to avoid impact.

Suddenly he started to feel dizzy.

_'The girl is attempting a Genjutsu on you. I got it.'_

"Naruto!" Neji Yelled as he attempted to poke Daikoku, only for it to be blocked by the teachers stone arm, "Suzume is a Genjutsu type! I'm immune, are you ok!"

'Am I?' Naruto addressed his partner.

_'With me here you will be fine.'_

"Neji! I can dispel them easily! Don't worry!" Naruto's lie went over Neji's head since he was currently fighting.

Suzume suddenly went completely still, and Izumo started to stir, the gate guard pulled out a strange looking chain thing and started to spin it.

_'That's a kusari-fundo, it's also called manrikigusari or just manriki. It is a weight attached to a chain, when you spin the chain you add momentum to the weight at the end. A good swing can easily destroy your bones.'_

Naruto nodded and held his stolen kunai tight.

Izumo attacked.

He swing the kusari downwards, Naruto sidestepped and started to weave through hand seals.

_Rat. Hare. Horse. Dog._

**"Chakra Transfer Technique" **He restocked on Ashura's chakra.

A chakra arm shot of the boys hand and grabbed the chain, giving it a hard yank and propelling Izumo towards the blonde.

Naruto put down the kunai, not going for a kill, opting to bring his fist up instead. White chakra pooled around his fist as his target approached.

Izumo still looked completely emotionless as he went through seals in the air.

**"Water style: Syrup Trap." **A clear sticky liquid shot out of his mouth in a giant wave, heading towards the blonde at an alarming rate.

_'Cover yourself!'_

Naruto dropped the arm holding Izumo and formed a giant sphere or Ashura's chakra around himself, after a few moments he dropped it.

_'Remember, you can only manage one arm at a time.'_

Around Naruto was a giant field of the strange liquid, the boy could see grass slowly float around in it.

_'It's some sort of adhesive.'_

'Adhe-what?'

Naruto could here Ashura sigh in his mind, '_Glue Naruto. It's glue.'_

Naruto could clearly see Izumo standing in it. But at closer inspection he was on top of it.

'He is using his chakra to stand on top of the glue.' Naruto thought grimly.

Naruto chucked his kunai at his foe, Izumo jumped in the air to avoid, only to be smacked like a fly into the glue.

Naruto stared wide eyes at Izumo's easy defeat, "I-I did it! Holy crap was that easy!"

Naruto turned in Neji's direction, the slow moving Daikoku started to move faster and faster, and was quickly overpowering the Hyuuga.

"Shit." Naruto stared to run towards his comrade going to assist him.

He felt a spell of dizziness.

_'Another illusion, that girl is back up.'_

Naruto looked to Neji's fight, Daikoku was moving slower now, Neji was looking reasonable fighting the older man.

"Ashura, only two people are fighting us at a time."

_'Yes, whoever is doing this can only control a duo. If only one is controlled then the power of the controlled will be much stronger.'_

'What should we do?'

Silence reigned for a moment, _'Fight her, I have an idea.'_

Naruto ran towards Suzume with pace, getting near her in seconds.

Suzume swung a fist at him, Naruto blocked with one arm and punched her in the chest. She stumbled back and coughed, looking dazed.

She suddenly stiffened and rushed back towards the blonde. She pulled a kunai out of a back pouch, rushing forwards. Naruto ducked, dodging a killing blow, he swept his legs towards the teacher, knocking her off balance.

Naruto quickly kicked her wrist, dislodging the kunai from her grip, before grabbing her from the collar and holding her up.

"What now?" Daikoku could go full power at any moment now.

_'Absorb the chakra in her neck, slowly.'_

Naruto listened and activated the **_Chakra Absorption Technique _**, he quickly felt the tingling in his arm, and then pain.

"What!? Ashura!" It was a terrible aching pain.

_'Redirected it and release it! Your body can't handle five chakras in it!'_

Naruto's arm started to pain immensely, "What!"

_'Just release it! Just think it!' _Ashura's voice was a loud yell.

Naruto held his opposing arm up, and quickly started flowing chakra to it, he felt the tenketsu in his shoulders and upper body tingle as the foreign chakra traveled through.

With the chakra entering his left hand, it started to pain immensly. Naruto used all of his own chakra to push at it, trying to push the foreign chakra out.

A sudden explosion of energy propelled him to the ground, dropping a unconscious Suzemu to the floor.

Naruto looked to see a giant wave of energy impact Daikoku, sending him hurdling into a tree.

Neji looked at him in alarm, Naruto looked at his own hand in alarm.

_'You pushed out the chakra very fast and suddenly. Creating a projectile of some kind.'_

"That was... amazing." Naruto had a slight giddiness to his voice.

Neji deactivated his Byakugan and sighed in relief, "Thank you Naruto, for whatever that wa- UGH" He was cut off by a kick to the face that sent him flying to the ground.

"Neji!" Naruto looked to the assailant.

An emotionless Iruka.

Naruto took a deep breath.

_'You ready?'_

Naruto gulped and nodded.

Iruka leaped, weaving hand seals in the air. A fireball shot out of his mouth, Naruto swatted it away with a chakra hand, before jumping away from a kick.

Naruto blocked punch, and then leaned back from a kick, only to roll on the ground away from another attack.

Naruto grabbed Iruka's wrist and pulled on it, the teacher lost his balance, Naruto cocked his fist back, before he attacked Iruka hit him with a brutal headbutt, sending the boy flying back.

Naruto realized this was a loosing battle. He kicked, he blocked, he dodged. Iruka kept on coming with stamina.

Iruka jumped back and started to go through seals. A torrent of water shot out of his mouth, Naruto ran, the torrent following him, the boy got behind a tree, he could feel the water pressure beating against his cover.

When it ended Naruto jumped way from his hiding spot, creating a hand chakra to squish Iruka, the teacher rolled out of the way and fired another fireball...

...Only to be intercepted by a smaller ball of fire, coming from the woods.

Naruto looked in towards where the fireball came from, he saw what seemed like the cavalry.

"Sasuke?"

The Uchiha jumped near the blonde, "What is this?"

"Mind control... I think." Naruto seemed more confused then anything.

"Like a Yamanaka?"

_'Like a Yamanaka...?'_

Iruka went back into action, not giving the boys time to plan. He fired three fire balls at the boys.

"Naruto back!" Sasuke said sternly, he got infront and went through seals.

"**_Fire Release: Flame__Thrower_**!" A continuous stream of fire shot out of Sasuke's mouth, he sprayed the opposing flames with his, the fireballs lost shape and dissipated.

When it ended Sasuke collapsed panting, an eight year old did not have the chakra capacity to do that.

"Are you alright!?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke grunted, "That took a lot. No more jutsu from me."

Naruto nodded, and surrounded his arm with white chakra, forming a type of armor.

He rushed to Iruka, and aimed a punch, the teacher parried and slammed his fist into the blondes face, Naruto stumbled before trying to regaining his footing.

Naruto couldn't get back into form as Iruka onslaughted him, all Naruto could do was dodge. He ducked, he leaned, he parried, he ran. But he couldn't attack.

That was Sasuke's job, he tackled Iruka down and aimed a hard kick to the chest. Iruka showed no outward reaction to the blow and flipped away, settling back into a fighting stance.

Iruka turned only to see a streak of orange, Naruto swung around and put all his weight into a viscous round house kick, the blow hit Iruka in the ribs and sent him sprawling into the ground.

The human sacrifice created and arm of chakra, ready to absorb the foreign chakra inside of the academy teacher. But stopped at a voice.

"Naruto, I got this." Neji, who was holding his head, wobbled over.

His fingers glowed as he poked Iruka multiple times, Neji noticed the two other boys looking curiously, "My taijutsu style involves channeling chakra to your finger tips and using the Byakugan to seal tenketsu."

Both Uzumaki and Uchiha nodded, getting the gist.

Sasuke flipped his hair, "What now?"

Naruto looked to the small stone building, "Whoever did this is in there."

Neji and Sasuke nodded, and Naruto continued, "Lets go-"

Suddenly the ground stared to shake, the earthquake made the boys loose their footing.

'_Daikoku, shit.'_

Neji's eyes widened, "He's channeling a large amount of chakra into his lungs and throat!"

Sasuke yelled, "I know those hand signs, it the _**Dragon Flame Bullet**_!"

Daikoku leaned back and took a giant inhale of air, Naruto could see the slight glow coming from his mouth as he released a giant wave of fire, it took shape into a flaming dragon that started to rush them with increasing speed, Naruto could feel the fear swell in his chest.

'_Calm down.'_

He desperately tried to pull on any chakra he could muster.

_'Concentrate!'_

He was pulling to fast, the chakra started to flow wildly, Naruto felt dizzy.

_'Naruto calm down!'_

**'Idiot' **A deep baritone voice rang in his mind. **'Complete idiot.'**

Naruto felt a burst of strange energy flow through him, making adrenalin seem tame. A strange red energy impacted the dragon, causing a massive explosion. Naruto was blown back by the blast, his head hitting a rock.

He saw fireworks launch into the air, and the bright colors in the sky was the last thing he saw before losing consciousness.

* * *

"Thanks Kurama. Thank you."

**"The idiot panicked."**

"I'll work on that."

**"You better."**

Ashura snapped his head towards his brother, "Shit. Kurama do you feel that?"

**"The chakra controlling the humans... it is in the clearing."**

"Whoever is doing this is in the open. Damn it! Naruto's unconscious and not in his mindscape."

**"This chakra... I have felt chakra like this before..." **Kurama smirked, **"Oh my... If that happens..."**

* * *

Ashi Yamanaka rolled his wheelchair through the destroyed clearing, his 65 year old arms aching at the task. He squinted because of the bright lights above him, and his ears ached by the loud banging.

But there was his target infront of him. All he had to do was cross this desolated battlefield, which was difficult in a wheelchair.

Ashi's blonde hair was receding, his vibrant blue eyes pale and dulling, the once lively expression he once held was wrinkled and weary. Pain.

He tried to deal with the pain. The pain of fighting a war, the pain of loosing his legs, the pain of loosing family and friends. Just like Shiri he tried to live with the pain and couldn't.

Yes Naruto wasn't the Kyuubi. But he housed it, and such a bringer of pain needed to be destroyed. Naruto wasn't a bad kid, but sacrifices had to be made.

Ashi neared the boy and started his jutsu, in a few simple moments the boy would be dead.

Ashi entered Naruto's mind.

* * *

Ashi wasn't scared of the Kyuubi, he knew it was sealed tight. The Fourth was too good even for the nine tails.

In the mind he wasn't a cripple. He had legs for 40 years, so his mindscape persona had legs also, he walked down the dark sewers with confidence, flexing his 30 year old body like it was real, which it felt like it was.

He would confront the Kyuubi, look it in it's eyes as he activated the **_Mind Destruction_ _Jutsu_**, and kill both the fox and the boy.

He could see the end of the hallway, time for action.

* * *

"Hello." a civilized voice said.

Ashi stared, eyes wide.

Ashura looked back, a blank expression on his face.

Slowly Ashi regained his composure, "K-Kyuubi?"

Ashura shook his head, "No, my name is Ashura. And you are Ashi Yamanaka, former ANBU captain."

"How do you know this!?" Ashi was on guard, this has never happened in the veterans 50 years of walking minds.

Ashura smirked, "Your mind is not as powerful as mine. I am merely picking up leaking memories coming from you. Your skills have atrophied."

Ashi growled, "Who exactly are you? I will take the answers by force."

"Try."

Ashi launched forwards.

Ashura ducked under a punch, and brought his fist into Ashi's meaty stomach. The mind walker sprawled to the ground before scrambling up, glaring at his foe.

Ashura looked calm as ever as he brought up his hand, a white energy formed in his open palm. It glowed for a moment before a white shakujo rested in his hands, he span it for a moment before holding it into a more battle like stance.

Ashi blitzed the sage, going in for a bear tackle. Ashura danced around him and hit him in the back with his shakujo painfully. Ashi rolled and span around, going in for a roundhouse kick.

Ashura grabbed his leg and toppled him backwards, Ashi plunged back into the shallow water.

The Yamanaka got back up only for the shakujo to smack him in the face, Ashura grabbed him by the hair and slammed Ashi's face into his knee.

Yes, it was in the mind, and not physically real. But the pain was really simulated through their full conscious. So it felt real, and Ashi was in agony.

Ashi spat out blood and fired a **_Grand Fireball _**at his foe, Ashura merely swung his shakujo and destroyed it.

The sage grabbed Ashi by the neck and punched his throat, Ashi felt the air leave him and not return. Ashura then smashed his fist into the mind walker's face over and over.

Ashi's vision was spinning as he wheezed on the floor.

Ashura eyed his opponent, before frowning at a small speck of blood on his coat, he tried to wipe it, forgetting about the man on the floor.

**"Bravo Ashura. You are quite the fighter for a pacifist."**

Ashura frowned, "Sometimes an ass kicking is necessary, despite how much I dislike it."

Ashi noticed the giant fox and trembled, "T-The... Kyuubi..."

**"Hello there Ashi... oh, I killed your daughter, sorry about that."**

"Kurama that is not appropriate." Ashura addressed his brother.

Ashi's eyes widened, "Ho-how do you know about that!?" He started coughing after the sentence.

**"I sensed your memories in the malice you where showing against me as you approached. If it makes any condolences I really did not mean to kill her." **Kurama didn't sound very sorry, but internally he kinda was.

Ashi's face morphed into fury, "Stop it! I'll kill you!" He brought up his hands and attempted to use his jutsu, only for nothing to happen.

Ashura started to walk up to him, "You made a mistake underestimating Kurama, and your age made you naive. You should of planned for an unknown like me."

He grabbed Ashi's face with both hands, "As much as I hate taking a life... you have been through a lot of pain. And sometimes the best way to truly ease someones pain is to put them out of their misery."

Ashura's hands started to glow white, "Be with your daughter and comrades in the next life, let your pain go away."

* * *

In the real world Ashi's body was slack because of the mind walk, looking like he was sleeping.

Blood slowly started to trickle from his ears, then his nose, mouth, and finally from his eyes.

He never even knew he died.

Silence reigned in the clearing, staying for minutes.

A bug slowly landed on Ashi's forehead, crawling around a little before flying off. Right into the hand of Shibi Aburame.

"He's dead." Shibi spoke.

Figures started to walk out of the tree line. Hiashi, Chouza, and Tsume made their way to the boys and chunins, while Shibi went to check the area.

Shukaku frowned at the sight of Ashi, "Inoichi?"

Inoichi stared at his old family member, "I-I did not know. Ashi cut all ties and moved into the veterans home. I did not think he could do this at his age."

Shukaku shook his head, "All of us forgot who Ashi used to be, heralded as the strongest Yamanaka in centuries, survivor of every shinobi war. An A borderline S-Class ninja who in his prime had the ability to control up to five people at once."

"Not anymore though." Inoichi added, "He's just a dead man now."

* * *

"Report." A stern voice rang in a dim room.

"He reports to me Danzo, he's my agent."

"Does it really matter Hiruzen?"

Sarutobi took a puff of his pipe, a good stress reliever, "Anyways, take that mask of Dog."

Dog nodded and took his special mask off, the dual colored eyes of Kakashi Hatake stared at the elders, the Sharingan spinning for a moment.

"I tracked down every place Ashi has been the last few days Hokage-sama. I found no suspicious place or anyplace out of the ordinary."

"Plain sight is one of the best hiding spots." Danzo added.

Kakashi nodded, "Yes Danzo-sama, I checked for any trails and found nothing relating the Yamanaka clan to the attack. The closest scent of a Yamanaka is Inoichi's flower shop, which is still a quarter kilometer away."

Hiruzen sighed in relief, "The Yamanaka's are not rebelling, no need for measures like the Uchiha."

Kakashi, being Hiruzen's most trusted captain, knew of the Uchiha incident, and showed no outward signs or emotion.

Danzo nodded, "Good, the Yamanaka's interrogation abilities are invaluable."

"And they're good people."

"Irrelevant."

Hiruzen stopped himself from bickering with his former teammate, "Kakashi, tell me how Ashi died."

"From the autopsy, something went wrong in the mind walking process, his brain was... was..." Kakashi couldn't find the right words, "Mushed, grated, liquidated... completely destroyed."

Hiruzen's face scrunched up in thought, "Maybe... just maybe it was the Kyuubi. I am not quite sure how being a Jinchuriki effects the mindscape, but Ashi probably ran into the Kyuubi, Hiashi did say he saw some of it's chakra through his Byakugan."

"Is it possible Jinchuriki are immune to the Yamanaka? That information could be useful when we catch one."

"IF we catch one Danzo, we are not going to kidnap a nations valuable weapon for no good reason."

Danzo shrugged in response.

Hiruzen took his pipe out of his mouth, "Kakashi, dismissed."

The ANBU left without a word.

"Thoughts Danzo?"

"Many veterans are loosing their composure. We should assign their younger comrades or students to check on them to test their psyche." A different response then Danzo's usual 'kill all weak' response.

The Hokage nodded, "Yes, I was thinking the exact same thing for once."

Hiruzen eyed his adviser, "But this might not be the last attack on Naruto, we need precautions."

"I want him to come with me, but you will not allow that. The boy is growing immensely, being able to fight off Ashi's abilities at his age. His connections to the Hyuuga, and now possibly the Uchiha will help him also. I say we put stronger patrols in his area at night, and when he becomes a genin give him to Kakashi."

Hiruzen nodded, "And hopefully Jiraiya will come soon."

"I doubt it."

Hiruzen sighed, "He'll come to see his godson sooner or later."

"I believe it will be later, and by then the boy will probably have no need for a godfather, or a real father."

The Hokage caught the subtle meaning, "I taught Jiraiya and know him, he'll come. And Naruto will learn who his father is in due time."

"Let's keep him invested in the village sooner before he leaves it, your time is coming." Some might take that as a threat, but Hiruzen didn't.

"That is hopefully what Kakashi is for. Kids get attached easily."

"Too easily."

* * *

_'You ok?'_

Naruto groaned at Ashura's voice, "Headache." He mumbled quietly.

_'Here.' _Naruto's headache started to lighten.

"What happened?" Naruto sleepily stared at his apartment's ceiling, "How did I get here?"

_'Turns out Ashi was a Yamanaka, he went into your mind and I defeated him. The parents came a few minutes later and secured you guys.'_

"Well what a birthday that was, I missed the fireworks."

_'Shame. Well the Hokage left a note on your table, I think he wants to see you.'_

Naruto stretched as he got up, "I'll go in an hour. Food first."

_'Well anyways... good job on using my chakra, it was a bit clunky but you were effective.'_

"Creating chakra limbs was a bit weird, your chakra though was amazing though, never felt so good before."

_'Well we used too much too fast, it seems like my chakra will only compliment your fighting style, not be the main tactic.'_

"Shame, your chakra is one hell of a..." Naruto searched for a word, "...Chakra." He finished lamely.

_'My chakra is unique as you know. But one thing we have to work on was your composure, you freaked out.'_

Naruto rummaged through his pantry's, "Yeah, I need to practice on a lot of things."

'_Well eat and get ready, we are training after you meet the Hokage, hopefully in a few years you'll become perfectly comfortable with my powers."_

* * *

**_THREE YEARS LATER_**

"Are you sure it will work?"

"Yes Tonbo, with your information, and Shimon's clearance, we can pull this off."

"But... but this seems too difficult, impossible."

"It only seems impossible, but it is easier then you think."

"So we get the scroll... then?"

"We escape the village."

"Then where Mizuki? Where do we go then?"

Mizuki gave a sinister smile, "Orochimaru... we go to Orochimaru."

Tonbo gulped and slowly nodded, "Ok... just give me the plan."

* * *

**Authors Note: Tonbo and Shimon are real people in the Naruto world, those academy teachers are real also.**


	6. Making Friends 2

**I own nothing**

* * *

**It's February 2 as I start this, let's see when this goes up.**

_**Arashi Uzukaze**_** wonders why the yin half of Kyuubi was sealed instead of the canon yang. Well this isn't canon so I wanted yin instead, different abilities and a different personality to yang Kurama.**

_**Chrisfragger **_**just wants to know why Konoha won't kill their traitors. Blame the Hokage, it'll change.**

* * *

**Transcending**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

...

**_KONOHA MAXIMUM SECURITY PRISON_**

"Good afternoon Shimon, or should I say night?"

"Very funny Gado, your lucky you don't have the graveyard shift." Shimon gave a friendly smile as he approached the gate guard of the Konoha prison, Gado.

Gado chuckled, "I'm just waiting for Miru to come, then I can go home and get some real food."

Shimon laughed back, "I know how you feel, the food here reeks."

Gado looked towards the front door curiously, "Wonder where Miru is, that bastard is always late."

Shimon made his way around Gado, "How about you head one home? I'll take your spot." In reality Miru's body was somewhere hidden twenty kilometers from Konoha, but Gado didn't need to know that.

Gado looked at him, "Really? But you have your own job."

Shimon gave a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, I saw Miru a few hours ago, he said he was doing something, that might be why he is so late."

Gado nodded, "Ok, thanks a lot Shimon."

After Gado left Shimon sat down in the front chair for a few minutes, after it looked worn he got up and walked deeper into the prison.

He quietly made his way through the prison, using hidden passageways only the guards knew of, until he made his way into cell block B.

Second cell in the second hallway. That was the cell Shimon was looking for.

He got infront of the cell, he noticed the eyes watching him, "Ready Mizuki?"

Mizuki nodded.

Shimon grabbed a kunai and a vial filled with a liquid from his pouch, he doused the kunai with the liquid and spilled some of the floor, Miru's blood was in the vial. He then took his keys and unlocked the cell.

Mizuki walked up to him, "You ready?"

Shimon gulped, "Yes, when I wake up make my way to the Hokage."

"Yes, I mean the other part also, they can tell if you didn't struggle."

Shimon ruffled his hair, "Ok, do it."

Mizuki ruthlessly punched Shimon's temple, knocking him out and no doubt leaving a nasty bruise for authenticity.

Mizuki picked up the vial and made his way to the exit.

He smirked, "It's time... time for revenge."

* * *

_**12 HOURS EARLIER**_

"Are you ready for the test?" Iruka Umino asked his class.

Of course it went unnoticed by the loud children.

Iruka sighed, "HEY SHUT UP!" The class instantly stopped speaking, "There you go. Anyways, are you kids ready for the final exam?"

His answer was multiple nods and murmurs of yes.

"Good, Choji, you first."

The chubby Akimichi boy gulped before setting his bag of chips down, he walked down the stairs and made his way to the examination room.

Uzumaki Naruto, who sat in the corner of his room with his head down, sighed.

_'You should have stocked up on food yesterday when I told you.'_

'I thought we had at least five cups of ramen.'

_'We did. You ate all of them as a midnight snack.'_

'Come on Ashura... I was hungry.'

_'You are always hungry.'_

"True."

Sasuke Uchiha, who sat next to him, looked at him, "What did you say?"

Naruto propped his head on his chin, "Nothing."

Sasuke looked at his pseudo-friend/ acquaintance, before grunting and returning to his own thoughts.

_'You really need to keep your thoughts to me only.'_

'I can't help but speak sometimes, you sound like you are right next to me.'

_'I've been speaking to you for four years now. Learn.'_

"Shino, you're up." Iruka announced.

Shino quietly made his way into the room.

'Holy sage I am hungry.'

_'Stop complaining. And using my fathers name like that is strange.'_

'Well I'm hungry, fix me.'

_'Ask that Choji kid. He always has food.'_

'I can't, he's nice and all, but Shikamaru is there and he'll ask questions.'

The exam door opened, "Sakura."

Naruto eyed the eating Choji, licking his lips at the sight of barbecue crisps. He felt his stomach rumble quietly at the sight.

"Sasuke, come up." Iruka's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

Naruto looked at the Uchiha, "Good luck."

He glanced at the blonde, "I don't need it."

"Arrogant bastard."

_'He gets that from my brother. A defining trait of his line."_

'And I get all my badass traits from you?'

_'It must have skipped a generation.'_

"Oh... Oh you motherf-"

Iruka's voice rang, "Naruto! It's time for the test!"

* * *

"You did good in Taijutsu, your test scores where good too. Now all there's left is Ninjutsu, you ready?"

Naruto smiled and nodded, "Hell yeah I am ready!"

Iruka got out a clipboard, "Ok Naruto, do a _**Substitution **_with the chair over there."

Naruto looked at the chair for a moment, before he vanished out of sight and a chair took the spot he once was. Iruka turned his head to see the blonde standing at the chairs original position.

"Impressive, you didn't even need to use hand signs or say the name."

"Because I'm awesome and don't need to!" Naruto poked his chest as he bragged.

'_Or because I thought hand seals took to long and saying the name was stupid.'_

Naruto rolled his eyes, 'This is my moment, don't ruin it.'

Iruka wrote something down, "Do the _**Transformation **_now."

"Into?"

"I don't care."

Naruto smirked and and only activated the last hand seal of the sequence, Ram. A plume of smoke engulfed him for a few seconds.

Iruka found himself looking at a tall, lean young man with black hair, blank headband, and white clothing. His eyes where so black it seemed like there where no pupils to them.

In reality there actually where no pupils, since Ashura Otsutsuki has strange genes. Iruka didn't realize that he was looking at the most powerful man in his current time.

"Is this good." Naruto's disguised form actually spoke with an altered voice. Deep and powerful, but it seemed... safe.

Iruka nodded slowly, "Yeah, it's extremely good."

Naruto dropped it, "Beautifully executed right?"

_'It was only beautiful because it was of me.'_

Iruka gave the blonde a smile, "Amazingly executed. Finally it is the _**Clone**_."

_'Well... we tried.'_

Naruto smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck, "Umm... about that sensei..." He avoided eye contact as he trailed off.

Iruka knew exactly what he was meaning, "You can't do it. Can you?" He deadpanned.

Naruto chuckled nervously.

Iruka sighed and shook his head, "Naruto... you do know you can't pass without it?"

The boy gulped.

Iruka reached behind him, "A student can't become a genin without knowing the three techniques under normal circumstances." The corner of his lips tugged up, "But a normal student doesn't kick the ass of chunins on a regular basis."

He tossed a headband at the boy, "Congratulations. The Hokage told me to pass you know matter what."

Naruto took a moment to absorb the information, before smiling brightly, "Hell yes!"

_'Good, now we can actually fix the world.'_

Iruka looked at the boy tying the headband around his head, "Naruto, I do want to ask one thing."

"Yeah Iruka-sensei?"

"You obviously put extra practice into the other two techniques, couldn't you of learned all three of them regularly instead of mastering two of them?"

_'The clone one was useless, that's why.'_

"The clone one was stupid, that's why!" He rubbed the new metal of his headband, "And besides, the test didn't even matter in the end."

Iruka chuckled, "Well, can't argue with that. Anyways, I'll meet up with you in an hour to celebrate at Ichiraku's."

* * *

"Congrats Naruto."

"Thanks Shikamaru." Naruto smiled at the Nara on the outside, but on the inside he was swearing that he got into this conversation.

_'Hey, I can here these thoughts, where did you learn such foul language? Tone it down.'_

Naruto ignored him.

Shikamaru leaned against a desk, "How did you find the test?"

"Easy." Short, if he seemed uninterested them maybe Shikamaru would leave.

Shikamaru nodded, "Do you have any guesses on who will be teamed up with who?"

That actually got blondes attention more, he shrugged, keeping up the act, "Never put any thought into it."

"My team will be with Choji and Ino."

Naruto gave him a shocked look, "What? How do you know?"

_'So much for the act.'_

'I tried Ashura.'

Shikamaru smirked a little, "I just asked my dad. He has a say in these things, and since his team was so effective the Hokage decided to make it again."

"So... do you know everyone's group?"

"I know a lot of them."

"How about mine?"

Shikamaru got up from his leaning position, "Ok, but you got to answer one of my questions first.

Shit. Ashura.

_'What? It's only a question.'_

"Fine, shoot."

"Do you realize that you randomly talk to yourself right? You don't do it like a crazy person though, you do it like you're having a legitimate conversation with someone, can you tell me why?"

Naruto blinked, "Uhh..."

Well shit.

At that moment Iruka walked out of the exam room ,"Ok guys! Let me tell you one more thing before you are dismissed. Shikamaru! You may be a ninja now but get back to your seat."

Naruto sighed in relief.

Shikamaru frowned, Naruto will probably escape after Iruka stopped talking, his question will go unanswered.

Shikamaru had his guesses, but the thought of investigating was too troublesome.

Actually the thought of Naruto was too troublesome to even think.

* * *

"One week, one week until I get my team and do ninja things."

_'Yeah.'_

"Hmm... Ashura I'm bored."

He could here Ashura sigh in his mind, _'Ok you are bored. What are you going to do about it?'_

Naruto didn't feel like training today, and the only other things he did was prank people or mess with the Hokage.

_'I would do a prank.'_

"Really?" Ashura never condemned him for pranking, but he never encouraged them either.

_'I think the Hokage monument would look better in color.'_

Naruto felt a smile rise on his face, "Everything looks good in color... YES Ashura!"

_'Hey_! _People are giving you looks!'_

"Oh." The blonde forgot he was walking down the streets of Konoha, many passerby were looking at him strangely due to his outburst.

* * *

"Hokage-sama you cannot allow this desecration of our villages biggest pride!"

Hiruzen glanced at the raving chunin for a moment before looking back to the now colorized Hokage monument.

He slowly took a puff of his pipe, "Personally, I quite like it." The boy had nice artistic hand actually.

* * *

Naruto yawned as he entered his apartment, "Holy sage I'm tired."

_'It is ten, and that is late for a child.'_

"Child!? I'm a ninja!"

_'A ninja child.'_

Naruto shook his head and collapsed on his bed, releasing a massive yawn.

_'You are not going to change?'_

'Who the hell cares? I'm tired.'

_'Such an attitude.'_

'Yes, I do have an attitude.'

He heard Ashura laugh a little in his mind, before his senses started to slowly dull.

* * *

_'Shit! Get up!'_

"WAahbtg!?" Naruto ungracefully shot out of his bed and onto the floor.

_'A fluctuating chakra is approaching rapidly. I sense distress.'_

Naruto channeled a small amount of Ashura's chakra to sharpen his mind. He opened his window and grabbed onto a pole, he climbed up so he was ontop of his roof.

He noticed a figure running by his apartment, a giant cylinder on his back and blood on his clothes.

_'He has a Konoha headband.'_

Naruto saw the look of terror on his face, "Hey!" He called, "Over here!"

The figure saw him and broke into a sprint towards him, "Oh thank the gods another ninja."

"What happened?"

He took rapid breaths, "Holy shit... A fellow ninja stole the Hokage's forbidden scroll and tried to escape the village, I found him and tried to fight him but he was to strong, I just barely managed to stun him and take the scroll. Please Help me!"

Naruto grabbed his arm, "Calm down, tell me your name."

He started to take deep breaths, "Tonbo. My name is Tonbo. Chunin."

Naruto nodded, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto."

His eyes widened, "Yes! The one who betrayed the village, Miru, used to be one of the chunins who chased you. You can easily outrun him and hide while I set up an ambush or trap or something."

"Shouldn't we call for help?"

"Of course! But we don't have time! Get the scroll out of here while I get to the Hokage, no doubt the ANBU will be notice soon." What? That sentence confused the blonde more then clarified.

'Ashura?'

_'The scroll is unbelievably valuable, we cannot let it get stolen. Lets take it and hide.'_

Naruto looked at him in the eyes and nodded, "I'll go to one of the southwestern training grounds, those are the most dense. You and the back up find me there!"

He saw Tonbo nod and jumped away, running at full speed.

After a few moments Tonbo turned around, a smirk forming on his face, "Way to easy..."

* * *

Naruto leaned against a tree, in the most hidden spot of training ground 47 he could find.

'This is so nerve racking.'

He didn't get a response.

'Ashura?'

_'One moment Naruto...'_

* * *

"Do you sense it Kurama?"

**"Yes... the scroll."**

"I thought you would have sensed it earlier, given your previous hosts."

**"It must of been activated after we found the first one."**

* * *

_'Naruto open the scroll.'_

"What!? It's forbidden!"

_'I sense some of my uncle's chakra in it. A disk must be inside of it.'_

Naruto's eyes widened, he grabbed the scroll and attempted to open it, only for nothing to happen.'

* * *

"Kurama?"

**"You need the pure blood of a Hokage, the boy is only a half blood."**

"So he can't open it? Damn."

Kurama stayed silent for a moment.

**"He actually may be able to."**

Asira raised his eyebrow, "Elaborate."

**"The scroll was made by the First Hokage, and most of the sealing array was oversaw by his wife, who was much better at Fuinjutsu then him. Her blood is also keyed to opening it."**

"The First's wife was Mito Uzumaki, and Naruto has the blood of an Uzumaki and a Hokage."

**"It's worth a try."**

* * *

"Damn it!" Naruto tried to claw the scroll open, "Open you stupid thing!"

_'I have an idea.'_

"Shoot."

_"I notice a blood seal on the front, if I channel some of my pure chakra into your blood and then put it on the seal then...'_

"It might actually work!" Naruto didn't put a lot of thought into the holes of the idea, which was fine with Ashura.

Naruto took out one of his new kunai's and cut his palm, he swiped the open cut onto the seal, the seal glowed for a moment before the blonde heard a clicking noise. The seal unraveled onto the floor.

"Yes!"

Naruto felt the cut on his hand heal and propped the open scroll on his lap.

"Tell me where."

_'Left. More left. Keep going. Wait until I say stop... Stop! Right a little and... there!"_

Naruto eyed a very complex seal on the scroll, it looked... different. Different then any other seal in the scroll.

Naruto activated the _**Chakra Transfer Technique **_and channeled Ashura's chakra into his hand placed in on the seal. As he retracted his hand there was a glowing ball in it. The ball slowly started to take shape and morphed into a glowing disk, the light started to fie and Naruto found himself holding a white disk.

The boy stared expectantly, "Sooo... What now?" The disk wasn't reacting to anything.

_'I guess we keep it and wait, maybe we need all of them.'_

Naruto looked around the forest, "Oh crap, I forgot about the thief and Tonbo! Where is ANBU and our backup?"

_'I am sure they will come. Well while we wait there is something to occupy ourselves with.'_

Naruto glanced at the scroll, "Ashura... I don't think we are suppose to learn these."

_'We won't learn suicide techniques, only really helpful ones.'_

There was a reason it was called 'Forbidden', but the thought of all those powerful and cool techniques right in his hands...

Naruto nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

Naruto exhaled as he wiped a bead or sweat of his forehead, "Wow that was a challenge, and it was only one technique."

_'I've committed a_ _few to memory, I will be able to teach them to you in the future.'_

Naruto smiled and nodded to himself, "Good. But that _**Shadow Clone**_ though, it is actually useful compared to the regular clone."

Ashura was quiet for a moment.

_'A chakra is approaching.'_

Naruto closed the scroll and looked to his left, "Tonbo?"

The chunin jumped out, "Naruto, thank the gods I found you!"

"Where is the backup?" It has been an hour or so.

Tonbo started to walk towards the blonde, "I tried to get them and-"

Naruto eyes widened as Tonbo's blood landed on is face, the kunai that destroyed his head missing Naruto's own head by centimeters, leaving a small cut on his face.

Tonbo's headless body landed on the floor, "Oh shit..." A dark voice echoed, "I was looking for a double kill."

Naruto swallowed the vomit in his throat at the sight of his dead comrade, "W-who did this!" His shaky voice rang.

"It's me?"

_'Oh no. I know this chakra."_

"It's me..."

_'Mizuki...' _The former teacher revealed himself.

Naruto's fear was replaced by anger, "You... you asshole! Why the hell are you here! Why kill Tonbo!"

_'Remember what Iruka said, he is a traitor.'_

Mizuki chuckled, "Merely tying up loose ends."

Naruto felt the fury inside of him, "I have no idea why the Hokage didn't kill you in the first place traitor."

"Because my seal prevents the Yamanaka from invading my mind. And the Hokage wanted information..."

_'That means he lasted through physical torture. Be careful of his strength now.'_

Naruto nodded, "Mizuki... I kicked your ass once and I'm going to do it again!"

"I will kill you!" Mizuki yelled.

Naruto used the _**Chakra Transfer Technique **_and created an arm of chakra, shooting it at his foe.

Mizuki ducked under it, "_**Earth Release: Underground Movement**_!" He sunk into the ground, leaving no trace.

Naruto looked around the battleground for any sign of Mizuki.

_'Behind you and to the left.'_

Naruto turned and saw Mizuki launching his Fuuma shuriken at him.

The blonde swatted it away with an chakra arm.

Naruto brought up his hands and made a seal, "_**Kage Bunshin**_."

Five copies of the blonde appeared and rushed the traitor.

Mizuki ducked under a flying kick and punched a cloned in the stomach, making it disappear, "_**Earth Dome**_!" He called.

Mizuki crouched and allowed the ground to cover him, the clones, not being able to attack, got around the dome at all angle, waiting for him to release the technique.

A muffled voice yelled, "_**Earth Release: Earth Dome Spears!" **_Out of Mizuki's dome hundreds of spikes shot, the original Naruto created a shield of Ashura's chakra to protect him, and winced as the memories of his clones being impaled assaulted him.

Naruto created a few more clones, the entire group of blondes rushed the traitor. Mizuki leaned away from a tackle and used a roundhouse kick against another, he turned around only to see a glowing fist smash into his face.

Mizuki jumped back and wiped his mouth, "You've learned some new tricks huh?"

Naruto glared and didn't reply.

The traitor went on, "How about I teach you one last thing as your teacher? The reason nobody likes you!"

Mizuki chuckled at Naruto's surprised face.

_'Ah shit.'_

'Ashura?'

_'Listen, and keep your mind open. Most of what he says will be lies, but your secret will be revealed.' _Ashura really sounded like he really wanted to be elsewhere right now.

'Huh?' Naruto was desperately confused.

Mizuki's smirk grew, "12 years ago the Kyuubi attacked the village. You learned that the Fourth killed it... but he didn't. The Fourth defeated it by sealing it away into a newborn child..."

Naruto new exactly where this was going, "Ah shit..."

Mizuki caught that, "So you understand... that YOU are the Kyuubi! You are the reason the village was destroyed! You killed Iruka's parents! You killed my parents! You killed our Hokage!"

Naruto gritted his teeth, unable to take the information.

"W-what? I... Kyuubi?"

**"Well Hello there..."**

Naruto stumbled back, "What the hell!?" The sudden deep voice scared the crap out of him.

**"Well the secret is out maggot. The babbling idiot over there is only telling a half truth. You are not, and will never be me. WAY to weak."**

"Ashura!" Mizuki looked at his foe in confusion, who the hell was Ashura?

_'Naruto concentrate.' _Ashura's voice was firm, _'Deal with the asshole then we will talk.'_

Naruto nodded rapidly, "Ok ok...ok. Calm down. Calm down." He took calming breaths.

Mizuki started to laugh hysterically, "And now you die you demon!" Mizuki rushed him...

Then suddenly stop, eyes widening.

He fell over dead seconds later, kunai in his spine.

Naruto saw the newcomer, "I-Iruka!?"

The scarred teacher smiled slightly, "And company, a few Jonin and ANBU. How are you?"

Naruto kept his composure as he wiped his pants, "A little disgruntled at the new information. But physically fine, I was about to take Mizuki down with my _**S****hadow Clone**_ underneath him."

The backup looked down a few feet infront of Mizuki's body to see a hand shove out of the dirt, an carbon copy of Naruto crawled out of the ground before disappearing.

If Mizuki took a single step foward the clone would of grabbed him, and no doubt Naruto would have finished him, however the blonde would of wanted it.

Iruka walked towards the boy, "Did he tell you?"

"Yeah." The blonde sounded hesitant.

"Are you alright?"

"I knew about the seal for a while, it makes sense actually." Naruto was actually a bit overwhelmed, not about the Kyuubi being inside of him, it was that Ashura knew and never told him.

_'I was going to tell you at a better time. Which was going to be soon.'_

A Jonin, who Naruto recognized as the Hokage's son, looked at Tonbo's corpse. "What happened to him?"

"He caught Mizuki's accomplice named Miru take the scroll, he managed to take it and run. We ran into each other and went to hide the scroll. Mizuki killed him." Naruto's face tightened at his fallen comrade.

An ANBU shook his head, "Poor man, he'll get a proper burial."

The same ANBU looked to a small group of masked people, "Shimon said he couldn't recognize the one who fought him. Bring his kunai with the blood to be analyzed, I want Gado questioned and the rest to fan out and find Miru."

The group all nodded simultaneously and jumped away.

Iruka looked at Mizuki's body distastefully, "I'm glad he's dead." He looked back to the blonde, "You want to see the Hokage I guess?"

"Yeah, that would be nice."

* * *

"You are taking this rather well." The Hokage observed as he smoked his pipe.

Naruto shrugged, "Freaking out won't help me. The best way to understand the situation is to look at it slowly."

The Hokage nodded, "Well how are you understanding this situation?"

"The Kyuubi was sealed into me as a newborn, I understand that, but I would like more details on why, and a little on how." the boy stared expectantly.

The old man took a long drag, "I will answer to the best of my abilities."

Naruto caught a subtle undertone, "The fox was sealed into ME. I would think that no information would be classified."

The Hokage sighed, "Naruto, the Kyuubi incident is much bigger then you, much bigger them me. There where things at play there that not even I understand."

Naruto looked the man in the eyes, keeping eye contact as he thought, finally he shrugged again, "Ok, tell me all you can."

"The Kyuubi needed to be sealed, the Fourth was already tired by another circumstance and wasn't at his full abilities. He had to use a last chance jutsu to defeat it. It was a sealing technique that summoned the death god to seal something, in this case the Kyuubi."

_'Summoning the Shinigami... my god. I know that the Shinigami does not like to be trifled with.'_

The Hokage continued, "The Shinigami took the Fourth's soul, but sealed the Kyuubi into the vessel of the Fourth's choice."

"Me."

"Yes."

"Why." Not a question, but a demand.

The Hokage stayed silent for a while. And for even longer.

"Jiji? Naruto spoke slowly.

He looked up and started at the Hokage portraits, "I'm going with my heart for this one..."

He looked at the blonde, "The Kyuubi... has been in the village since it's creation."

Naruto felt his eyes widened, "Inside the village walls!?"

The tired old man nodded, "Mito Uzumaki, the First Hokage's wife and relative to you, sealed the Kyuubi into herself. Making her it's first Jinchuriki, a person who has a tailed beast inside of them. She then transferred it down into another Uzumaki Jinchuriki. Twelve years ago, on October Tenth, something went wrong with her seal, the Kyuubi was released into the village and rampaged."

"How was it released? I heard that my clan was sealing masters before they died." Of course Naruto knew of his clan, Konoha actually had a day to remember Uzu's destruction.

"I wish I knew, but only the Fourth and the Jinchuriki knew what happened, and both of them died."

Naruto slowly took a deep breath, absorbing the info, "And how do I play into this?"

"A child is the best choice to seal a tailed beast into, they adjusted to the beast's chakra easier. And the Uzumaki have strongest lifeforce and body in the world, they could handle a beast for much longer then anyone else."

"I have blonde hair though. I thought all Uzumaki have red hair?" Naruto had a small part of his mind that believed the name Uzumaki was just given to him, he didn't have any noticeable features that Uzumaki are said to have.

"Your half Uzumaki, you just got your non-Uzumaki parents hair and eyes." Eyes? Naruto never asked about eyes.

_'Well obviously you got your eyes from one of your parents, it wasn't that big of a slip up.'_

Naruto continued his questioning. "So I was the only Uzumaki in the village?"

"With the Jinchuriki dead, yes. The only other person with Uzumaki blood I know of is my old student Tsunade, who left the village years prior to the attack."

"Plus you taught her when you where young, so she must be ancient." Naruto couldn't handle being so serious, it wasn't in his personality.

Hiruzen couldn't resist a smirk, "Are you satisfied?"

"One more question."

The Hokage's silence gestured him to speak, "My parents... can you tell me?"

The old man shook his head, "Soon, I promise. Your parents used to be big, many will try to harm you if they find out."

"I can keep a secret." Only he would know, who else would find out?

"There is more then that. I don't want you to chase after your parents shadows. I want my successor to be a self made man."

Naruto sat is silence for a few minutes, "I... completely understand. I can wait."

As Naruto left Hiruzen said one more thing, "I'll tell you one thing though. you have your mother's heart and you father's mind, the best of both of them."

Naruto smiled a little as he shut the Hokage's door.

* * *

'My mother's heart and my father's mind... I like that.'

_'You're parents must have been great people then.'_

Naruto could see the sun start to rise over the horizon, he sighed and got back into his bed, his muscles refused to relax though.

He stared at his ceiling, "Hey Ashura." His voice was quiet.

_'Yes?'_

"Can we umm... talk about, or with..."

_'Close your eyes.'_

Naruto did and was instantly to sleep.

* * *

"Holy sage..."

Ashura gave him a look, 'Whats wrong?"

"It-it's huge!"

Naruto felt the sharp red eyes hone onto him, **"I am a HE you midget."**

Ashura shook his head, "Guys... try to be civilized alright?"

**"No."**

Ashura sat down on top of the shallow water, "Can we try to at least talk then, we are all sharing this body."

Naruto gulped, "Ok... Uh Kyuubi... I was wondering..." He looked down and trailed off.

**"Finish your sentence. Do not keep me waiting."**

"How did you break out of your previous container?" Naruto spoke the words quickly.

The Kyuubi stared at him for a moment, before looking at Ashura, then back to the blonde.

Ashura sighed, he knew what Kurama was going to say.

**"You."**

"Huh?"

**"You are the reason I broke out old my old host."**

"I... I do not understand." Naruto was trying not to be intimidated by the giant fox infront of him.

**"When a female Jinchuriki is about to give birth her seal weakens immensely. With Mito Uzumaki there where helpers to tend to the seal, but Kushina Uzumaki's labor was much more intense and the seal was released."**

"Wait so how am I involved in th-"

Naruto's eyes widened.

"Oh." Utter despondency in his tone.

Ashura looked at him in worry, "You alright?"

Naruto stayed silent for minutes before he finally spoke, "So why was there no one to tend to my mothers seal?"

Kurama looked at Ashura, who shrugged, **"An Uchiha... who claimed to be one of the village founders Madara, put me under a powerful genjutsu and made me attack the village. He was the one who released me from your mother."**

Naruto's face was lowered in thought and sadness, "I..."

He couldn't find any words.

The blonde closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Ok... stay composed." He looked to both of his guests, "The Uchiha all died though. And I doubt the infant Sasuke could do that."

**"Whoever controlled me is not part of this village."**

Ashura eyed both of them, "Kurama, you and Naruto both have a common enemy. It is better to team up."

Naruto looked at Ashura confused, "Kurama?"

"His name."

**"Ashura! I will not team up with the brat and I will not allow him to say my name!"**

Ashura sighed, "So be it."

Naruto looked mildly confused, "Why can Ashura say your name."

**"He is my brother. Probably the only brother I like."**

Naruto gave Ashura a look.

"I told you that my dad split the Shinju into nine parts, Kurama is one of them."

Naruto stared for a few moments, "Well that's interesting I guess." He looked at his own reflection, "I'm... I'm just going to wake up and cry now... alright."

**"Fine." **"Sure."

* * *

Shikamaru was awake at 0400 for once in his life, why?

His dad left suddenly at around midnight and he had to know why.

When Shikaku walked into his house he noticed his son sitting there at the kitchen table, a cup of coffee by him.

Shikaku just looked at his son, gesturing him to speak, "The coffee is for you."

He nodded gratefully and sat down next to his son, taking a sip of the coffee, "What do you want?"

"What happened?"

"Mizuki, your old academy teacher, stole the Scroll of Seals and tried to leave the village." Shikaku trusted Shikamaru even with classified information, his son did inherit his mind.

"And...?"

"And Naruto just happened to stumble across it."

Shikamaru frowned slightly, "Was he hurt?"

"No. He did learn a rather nasty secret."

Shikamaru nodded, "He told Naruto about the Kyuubi?"

"Yup."

"How did he take it?"

"Well how did you take it when you found out?"

"I was shocked, it did answer a lot of questions however."

"He had the same reaction, shocked but had revelations."

"What else did he learn?"

"Nothing." Shikaku took one final sip of his coffee and set the cup down

"Not even about his parents?"

"He'll learn."

Shikamaru sighed, "Everything about that boy is troublesome."

"I agree."

* * *

Naruto sat in the academy, he had his headband on and still had his crappy orange clothes.

_'I'm trying to help with those.'_

'No, you're really not.' It took four years for Naruto to realize Ashura had no fashion sense.

The door slammed open and Naruto sighed at the arrivals, Sakura and Ino.

"I WIN PIG ASS!" Sakura's voice hurt his ears.

"NO! ME WIN!"

_'Me win? That makes no sense.'_

'Fangirls make no sense to begin with.'

Sasuke, who was sitting next to the blonde, sighed quietly.

"Kill me now."

Both of the girls stomped up the stairs, aiming to sit in the open seat next to Sasuke.

The Uchiha looked at Jinchuriki, "Switch seats?" Since Naruto had the wall seat and Sasuke sat in the middle of the three person desk.

Naruto smirked and shook his head, "One more day Sasuke, endure it."

The Uchiha glared at him and looked forwards, morphing his face so it was completely emotionless.

Naruto looked at the stairs to see Saukra and Ino madly climb up the stairs, Sakura, who was behind, gained a slightly demented look. She roughly grabbed Ino's ponytail, pulling it and making her fall down the stairs, the pink haired girl triumphantly claimed the seat next the the Uchiha.

_'Wow. Just wow.'_

**'Those things are the reason I dislike humanity'**

Naruto couldn't find an argument to that statement.'

Just at that moment Iruka walked in, "For the last time... Good morning!"

The class paid attention for once, finally giving the teacher a break.

Iruka smiled as he looked around the class, "After I tell teams we will all part ways. You guys will be ninja now, I'm sure you will do your families proud."

He grabbed his clipboard, "Team One will be..."

Naruto stared into space sadly, 'I wish I could do my mom proud.'

_'Naruto, you could not of saved your mother.'_

Naruto looked down into his lap, 'Ashura... It's my fault that she-'

_'Rational thoughts.' _Ashura's voice was firm. _'You where still in the womb.'_

Naruto sighed, he was overreacting.

The blondes face scrunched in confusion, 'Wait... what about my dad?'

_'Who knows?'_

'Ashura...'

A deep voice rumbled in his brain, **'****Would you believe me if I say your mom was a dirty skank?'**

Naruto slammed his arm into the table, his entire arm going clean through it, the blonde payed no attention to the surprise of his classroom.

"You... you MOTHERFU-"

_'VOICES!'_

'Fucker! I... I will.' The blonde was seething as he angrily thought the words.

Iruka stared at the boy, "Umm Naruto? You alright?"

Naruto looked at the teacher before slowly sitting down, breathing heavily. The entire class was gibing him the 'this guy is fucking insane' look. Which the blonde didn't even notice.

_'Kurama, not nice.'_

Naruto twitched at the fox's snicker, **'Not nice, but entertaining.'**

"Team Seven is Naruto...?" The blondes behavior still startling the class, "Sakura... and Sasuke."

'Holy sage this day is terrible. Sasuke is a ass and Sakura? Sakura of all people?' Sakura didn't need a description, words couldn't really describe her to justice.

_'You missed your teacher.'_

'Does it matter? The Hokage probably specifically chose my teacher.

* * *

'Starts with 'T', has an 'A' and a 'B' in it?'

_'Yes, guess that word.'_

Naruto's face morphed into one of thought, he has currently been waiting three hours for his teacher, and has now resorted to mind games to waste time.

'Tabby.'

_'No.'_

'Tabinet.'

_'What is with you and fabric today? No.'_

'So not anything involving fabric...'

_'You know that isn't a very good hint.'_

'Any hint is useful!'

_'Well cannot argue with that.'_

'Is it just tab?'

_'Longer.'_

Naruto sighed in frustration, 'Ok, hint.'

_'You already got a hint, not a fabric.'_

'Come on Ashura!'

_'Fine... it has 'C' in it.'_

'Tabescent? I think that means shriveling or something.'

_'That is what it means, but wrong.'_

Naruto stroked his chin, 'I got this... tobacco!'

_'Close.'_

'Close!? What the hell is it!'

Naruto could here Ashura chuckle in his mind, _'Tobacosis, tobacco poisoning.'_

'That's new. You know the old man probably has tobacosis now that I think about it.'

_'Itt might not matter for him since he doesn't fight anymore.'_

Naruto leaned back in his chair and sighed loudly, "Holy sage this is boring! Where the hell is our teacher!?"

Sakura, who was quietly sitting by Sasuke, spoke up, "I don't know... I really do not know."

Sasuke merely sighed in frustration.

Naruto stood up, "You know what, I am going to prank that asshole for making us wait!"

Sakura glared at him, "You idiot! You'll only make him angry when he comes!"

"So? He deserves it!" Naruto shot back.

Sasuke decided to add his own 2 cents, "Naruto, a Jonin will not fall for a prank."

Naruto shook his head, "A Jonin might not fall for a simple prank, but we could still have hours until he arrives, more then enough time to make a godly prank."

Both adolescents looked distraught at the thought of waiting for another few hours, and Naruto's prank idea was becoming rather appealing.

* * *

_**TWO HOURS LATER**_

_'Oh, I know that guy.'_

"Huh?" Naruto lifted his head from his desk, drawing Sasuke's and Sakura's attention.

_'Your sensei, I know him.'_

"He's here?" Naruto asked

He's here!?" Saukra shot out of her seat.

All three of the teens stared at the door, they started to hear footsteps approaching closer and closer...

They heard the door get grabbed...

The teacher blinked as an eraser dropped on his head.

Naruto frowned, "I really thought he would dodge that... the rest of the prank won't be as interesting now."

The teacher looked at him confused, "Rest of the prank?"

He looked above him to see a... "Storage seal?" He questioned.

The seal glowed and the teacher found himself assaulted by hundreds of pieces of chalk.

"Ow...OW! Damn that hurts!" The teacher ungracefully stumbled out of the raining chalk, his clothes adorning multiple little chalk marks.

The teens all stared completely unimpressed, "YOU are our sensei?" Sakura questioned.

He chuckled, "Oops... Well hello!" He waved, "I am your sensei Kakashi! And I really did not like that prank, you will pay." His tone went from happy to slightly sinister, sending a chill down the blonde's spine.

He suddenly laughed with the most happy and slightly maniacal laugh ever, completely unnerving the kids.

Kakashi turned around and looked at the chalk pile. "I do have to admit that prank was impressive, well meet me on the roof." He disappeared as he finished.

_'See? I like him.'_

Naruto blinked. 'Who the hell did the old man pair us up with!?'


	7. Not a Cat Person

**I own nothing**

* * *

**For the beautifully written review of _Uzugaki: _No problem mate, but blame my social life and schooling.**

**To ****_KHARAKI TAKAN_: I have no idea where to start with all your reviews... Sure that other Otsutsuki guy will be in the story, just have to find out who he is. And I suck at details, I'm only somewhat decent at dialogue.**

_**Naruto secret jutsu**_**: I did not clarify, food poisoning. 2015 has not been very kind to me.**

**And to the reviewer that asks what happened to Ashura's chakra: I didn't mean for it to be orange, it was suppose to be white. But I'll find a way to explain it later. For now it will stay white.**

**The _Guest _who says Naruto could own Kakashi: Well after the Shiri incident Kakashi stepped up his game, becoming much more powerful then canon. And Naruto may have both Ashura's and Kurama's chakra, but he can't use it to the full extent, and won't for a while.**

**And finally _AKKE_: I tried to 'rich' it up a more this chapter, not the beginning segment since that is already written, but after that.**

**It is the 12th as I write this, let's see when this goes up.**

* * *

**Transcending**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

**...**

"You ready?"

"You kidding me? I was born ready!"

Kakashi gave his blonde student a dry look, "Really? You look like you were born small and ugly, but who am I to judge?"

Sakura snickered a little at the Jonin's complete shutdown of her teammate.

"Wow Sensei... I don't even know what to say..." Naruto looked offended, "Oh wait. I do know what to say. You stupid bit-"

Sasuke shoved him slightly, "Not in the Hokage's office."

The Jinchuriki rolled his eyes, "The old man doesn't care. His hearing is probably gone anyways." Naruto walked up to the door to the Hokage's office and stepped inside.

And was promptly hit in the face by a flying book.

"AHG!" The teen flew onto the ground clutching his face in pain, "What in the name of the Sage is wrong with you! You old bastard!"

The Hokage met his glare with his own, "My hearing is gone is it? Want to go see your psychologist again?"

Naruto immediately straightened up, there was no way in hell he was going back to the old creeper, "Sorry Hokage-sama." He addressed formally, before quietly muttering, "You stupid old fart." Though nobody could catch it.

Sakura was watching with a slightly agape jaw, she has never seen her Hokage like that before. Actually she has never seen anybody talk to the Hokage like that before. She was taught to be respectful and to kiss ass as much as possible.

Kakashi walked into the room, glancing at the blonde before going infront of the Hokage's desk, "Hokage-sama, we are here to get our first mission."

Hiruzen nodded, "Yes, and do remember that you are to check with me before every team mission, you know why."

The last Uchiha and the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. That's why.

"Yes, so what do we have?" Kakashi gestured to his students, "These rascals are dying to get some exciting missions." There was some sort of hidden message between them.

They both shared a laugh, before Hiruzen picked up a piece of paper, "I figure that Team Seven's first mission should be a special one. A search and rescue mission."

Search and rescue? Naruto felt a grin rise on his face. His first mission was to HELP people, not kill them or kidnap them.

_'Why would the Hokage assign a rescue mission to a Genin?_' Ashura, being as intelligent as always, was obviously fishy about a 12 year old handling a hostage situation.

"Uhh... hey old man? What exactly are we rescuing?" Actually Naruto was getting a little fishy also. The strangeness of a life being put into someone like Sakura's hands was a bit weird.

The fossil grinned, "It is a family member to the Daimyo, very VERY important and high class."

Kakashi sniggered, and tried to cover it with his hand.

"Old man. Who is the person." Naruto pressed on and on, slowly stepping closer to his leaders desk.

The old man cracked a smile, more teasing then anything, "Not person."

Naruto stared confused.

* * *

"SHIT!"

Sakura cursed as she flew back into the mud, a small amount of blood falling from her face.

Naruto ran up to her and grabbed her shoulder, "Holy Sage that looked painful! Are you ok?" He inspected the wound on her face closely, not deep, but it hit all the right places and she was probably in agony.

The pink haired girl glared at the running brown form in the distance, "I will..." She twitched, slowly turning red, "I will KILL IT!"

_'That would not be a good idea.'_

"That would not be a good idea!" Naruto mimicked his mentor, "I mean... the Daimyo would execute you if-" Sakura's glare landed on him, and the blonde wisely decided to take a few steps back. He walked farther back and back, to where the two remaining members of his team where standing.

Stand behind Sasuke. She would never glare or throw an attack at Sasuke.

Kakashi, who was reading his book, shook his head, "That was an absolutely TERRIBLE attempt! It's like your wanting it to escape."

Blue eyes honed onto him, "You are amazingly good at pissing people off you know"

He replied cheekily, "That's the only reason I'm 26. So thank you."

"Wasn't a compliment." The Jinchuriki muttered under his breath.

Sasuke, who didn't really contribute to the previous 'rescue' attempt sighed deeply, "How is this going to help us at all? Catching a CAT of all things is not useful to anyone, we could be saving villages from bandits or killing rogue ninja."

Kakashi closed his book with a loud plop, before addressing his dark student, "Well Sasuke, it's to see if you can follow orders. You have no real idea how a mission is operated, and how can you defeat a rogue ninja if you can't catch a lowly kitten?"

Sasuke pursed his lips, it truly sunk in that he would never be able to even touch his brother if a cat can beat him. The Uchiha looked to his orange teammate, "Fine... Where is it?"

Since Naruto was the only one out of the three with any sensing ability, AKA Ashura, he was constantly tracking the target. The blonde nodded resignedly.

'Hey Ashura... please?'

_'Left.'_

Naruto pointed to his left, "Is this even a search and rescue mission? I mean the cat definitely does NOT want to be rescued. This is more then a capture mission than anything. We should let it run free, it's the only humane way."

Kakashi shook his head, "We can't do that."

"Why?"

"Because." Kakashi began, "The Daimyo's wife is paying us more than what most make in a year to find her cat. Think of the paycheck." Konoha's main funding was the Daimyo, and his wife did not know any limit to her husbands money, Konoha made a large profit off her missions.

Naruto had a pensive expression, at one end the money he received from the Hyuuga was already less than half. But the other end was that the cat WAS a living breathing creature that obviously hated its home.

A scent caught in his nose, he looked down at his feet only to see...

He twitched.

"That little SHIT is going to be put down..." His voice was a deadly quiet.

The two voices laughing in his mind didn't help either.

* * *

"Blossom is in position."

"So is ProEliteNinjaGod."

Three sighs rang throughout the radio channel at the comment.

"Uchiha is here..."

"Sasuke apply yourself! And get a codename, you aren't very incognito." The Jonin chastised.

Sasuke took the large radio hub from his waist and switched the station to Zero, the Konoha public service channel that never broadcasted. The Uchiha smiled at the silence, before he felt a finger on his shoulder.

Kakashi, damn it.

The serious boy turned his channel back to his teams, "Are we ready?"

Naruto's voice rang into his headset, "Yeah, on my mark."

"Affirmative." Sakura said.

Sasuke merely grunted.

"Get into positions in three... two... one..."

The headset rang loudly with Naruto's voice, "GO!"

All three Genin launched from their hidden positions, all going to different positions. Tora, the Daimyo's cat, was currently in an alley, with high walls and only one way out.

Sakura worked with speed, using all her might to pull a giant dumpster in the alley entrance/exit. She then stood ontop of it with a very threatening lead pipe that she must have just picked off the ground. And all knew that she would not hesitate to swing at her target with lethal force.

Naruto and Sasuke went in for the capture, Sasuke had an opened trash can as the holding apparatus, while Naruto was attempting to lure the cat in.

Tora, however, was a fighter. As Naruto went in for the grab the cat extended her claws, going for the eyes. Naruto raised his arm quickly, the thick material of his jumpsuit tearing, but not giving any damage.

Naruto almost grabbed it's tail. But the cat jumped right out of the blonde's grasp and tried to run to the alley entrance, but stopped at the sight of both Sasuke and Sakura.

Tora slowly maneuvered around so it was facing Naruto, it got into a battle like position, arching it's meaty back and hissing at her current opponent.

Naruto cracked his knuckles, old fashion time.

Tora lunged, aiming again for the face, Naruto palmed her little paw away and grabbed her by the stomach. The cat wriggled out onto the floor, jumping and viciously digging her claws into Naruto's leg. Her surprisingly sharp claws got stuck in his leg for a moment before she ripped them out and jumped back.

"Fuck!" Naruto began to advance on the cat.

_'Hold on. She cut your Femoral artery.'_

Naruto stopped and in a few moments he felt a warm feeling in his leg and the cut close. A small bit of steam rose from the now closed cut, the blonde smirked at the cat's expression.

Naruto picked up a metal lid from a trash can and charged, Tora couldn't get a swipe in with his shield and ducked underneath his leg to run to the alley exit. Naruto growled and threw the lid, Sasuke luckily ducked underneath it, but Sakura didn't notice with her eyes locked onto the pet.

The lid hit her straight in the stomach, she doubled over and slowly rolled off the dumpster onto the ground.

Tora took the advantage and jumped over the dumpster into one of Konoha's main streets.

"Oh hell no! Not today!" Naruto yelled as he vaulted the dumpster and chased after the cat.

A arm of chakra shot out of his back and started speeding after the cat, Tora tried to duck and weave with only little success.

The arm knocked a few crates over, knocked a few people over, and then finally knocked Tora over, before grabbing it in a tight grip.

* * *

"Holy Sage Sakura... I really... I am so sorry."

Sakura, so out of breath she couldn't be angry, slowly nodded, "I- I- Oh." She wheezed painfully, "D-did you get the little asshole?"

Naruto squeezed the cat with his third arm, making it squeal for a moment, a small smirk adorned the injured girls face.

After a few minutes Sakura was leaning against the alley wall, "Naruto?" She asked with a still shaky voice.

"Yes?" Naruto asked gently, still feeling bad for hurting her.

"You have that giant chakra arm... why didn't you use it earlier?" He noticed the glances from his other teammates at the question.

Naruto eyed it and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "It takes a lot of control to use it, and the chakra to do this is really tough to control. I'm basically shooting an intense amount of chakra out of the tenketsu in my back out of my body, it isn't good for them if I use it a crap ton so I usually only do this for fights."

Sakura nodded and slowly started to walk, "Ok...ok... let's just get out money and get home. I'm done for today."

They all nodded.

* * *

The Hokage looked impressed, "An hour and a half? That's one of the best I've seen for a fresh team of Genin." He snorted at the end, giving the adolescents no hint to whether he was serious or not.

Naruto glared at the old man, "Oh screw you old man, you get pleasure from this don't you!? You sick bastard!"

Kakashi shoved him from the back, "The Daimyo's wife is here, pipe down."

* * *

'Please... please help me...' Naruto sulked inwardly as he painted an already white fence white.

_'It has been a week, this is not that bad.'_

'Ashura!? I expected the WORLD when I became a ninja, not painting fences and chasing cats.

**'Stop your pathetic whining you midget.'**

Naruto took a deep breath, slowly white washing the fence even more, his eyes started to twitch, before he dropped some paint on his sandals.

He stood up angrily, "Oh screw this shit!" He crossed his fingers, "_**Shadow Clone Jutsu**_!" Ten clones appeared out of nowhere and started to diligently paint the fence, Naruto smirked triumphantly as he walked away.

He eyed his two teammates, who were watching the clones, Sasuke had a satisfied look on his face while Sakura dropped her brush in awe.

"Coming?" Naruto asked. "Cause I am not doing this crap anymore, and I doubt you want to either."

They walked over to Kakashi, who was reading underneath a tree, and sat down.

The cyclops looked up from his book for a moment, "Oh that isn't fair at all...where's the fun in that?"

Naruto smirked at him, "The fun is that we don't have to do shit."

Kakashi eyed the clones, "You do know that when they dispel you are going to get all of their memories? So it'll feel like you painted the fence eleven times."

Naruto shrugged, "The satisfaction of the original Naruto doing nothing is enough to drown out all of those thoughts."

Ashura spoke to him in his mind, 'Good_ job, I have no idea why you didn't do it before though.'_

'I was still feeling the novelty of D-Ranks and I didn't want to break too many rules in my first week as a ninja.'

_'But you are Naruto Uzumaki, so screw the rules.'_

"Yes." Naruto smirked, "Hell yes."

Sasuke gave him a look ,"What was that?"

Shit, "Nothing. Nothing at all."

* * *

"Hokage-sama, no more D-Ranks."

Hiruzen raised his eyebrows at Kakashi's statement, "Oh? why is that?"

Kakashi shook his head in exasperation, "Naruto broke D-Ranks with Shadow Clones."

"Of course he did." The Hokage looked at his favorite blonde, "Well... I guess good job for the innovation. But you did break the system that has been alive since my predecessor... so bad job."

Naruto smirked, "Well that's what you get for chaining this awesomeness up. D-Ranks just can't handle the Uzumaki power." The blonde got into a straighter stance holding his head up high.

Everyone ignored him and the village leader looked to his Jonin, "It's been two weeks since your first mission, are you ready for a C-Rank?" Sending Genin as fresh as them into possible hostile territory is dangerous.

"Well they will never get experience otherwise, and they'll never do another D-Rank again either. Besides, I'll keep them safe." Kakashi was one of- if not the top Jonin in the village, if anybody could keep them safe it was him. But the field was an unpredictable place, and Hiruzen did not like taking chances.

But Naruto's skill was high, it would more be like two Genin a Chunin and a Jonin other than a regular team. The Third thought out possibility over possibility, he eyed the Genin for a moment before shifting through papers on his desk. Finally he took in his hand and looked at it for a while.

"Hmm... C-rank." Hiruzen handed the paper to Kakashi, who started to look over it, before continuing "The town of Shinseimura is re-authenticating their trading, taxes, protection... basically renewing all political things with us, we need someone to take their documents back to Konoha."

Kakashi nodded, "Ok... I guess this seems fine."

Hiruzen looked at the excited teens, "This mission should be simple, the village is north of Konoha, where the borders of Rice, Hot Springs, and Fire meet. All you have to do is follow Kakashi there and back, won't be too exciting, but it is an out of village mission."

Naruto buzzed as he hopped up and down, "YES! Thanks you old fossil! Finally a C-Rank!"

Sasuke had a smirk on his face while Sakura looked triumphant, "Take that piggy!" She whispered quietly.

* * *

"Hey Kakashi, what do you know about this village?" Naruto asked as they walked down a road.

Kakashi, who was reading and walking, lowered his book for a moment, "The village, Shinseimura, is actually really old. Actually there is a statue of the Great Sage there, a huge one."

"Really!?" Naruto asked with wide eyes, THE Sage had a statue there.

_'Ah yes.' _Ashura sounded nostalgic, _'The statue was just being started before I was sent here. Wonderful tribute to my father. I am going to enjoy seeing what time has done to it.'_

Kakashi looked at the sky, gauging the time, "Well, other than that there is a lot of clustered building together, it's built on a mountain like many other ancient villages, easier to defend against armies or raiders. And... well you'll see it when we get there."

* * *

_'Naruto.'_

Naruto grunted in his sleep.

_'Naruto up.'_

The blonde rolled over.

_'NARUTO!' **'GET THE HELL UP!'**_

The boy jolted his eyes open, but managed to stay quiet and still.

_'Close your eyes and relax, but stay awake.' _His voice was serious, unusually serious.

Naruto complied and gulped nervously, 'Ashura?'

_'Concentrate on you ears, listen.'_

The Jinchuriki tuned everything out, he could here the crackling of the fire, Sasuke's light breath, a sign of sleeping, Sakura's breath slowly getting lighter even though she was on watch, and...

A small shift of metal.

Oh shit, 'Enemies?'

_'Bandits.'_

Naruto nonchalantly turned his head towards his Jonin sensei, opening one eye only.

He noticed Kakashi's black eyes staring back, the jonin winked before blinking rapidly, as if in a sequence.

Ah shit, it was familiar. Come on... What was it?

_'Konoha code, but instead of tapping it's blinking.'_

Naruto probably dozed off during that lesson. And for once in his life the blonde was regretting not paying attention in class, it never really hit him how the academy was preparing him for life or death situations like this.

_'Luckily I memorized this, since you always doze off in class.' _Naruto felt relief at Ashura's words, _'He is saying... calm down, stay incognito. Wait for the signal and get Sasuke and Sakura out.'_

Naruto's rusty brain started to remember some of Iruka's lesson, the blonde started to convey his own message, 'What. Signal. Is.' He wasn't as fluent as Kakashi for obvious reasons.

Kakashi's reply was wait.

Naruto heard Sakura yawn, and after a few moments he heard her slowly start snoring.

Never give SAKURA of all people the 2 to 4 shift, she probably never stayed up past 2 her entire life, let alone sitting and doing nothing for two hours.

Sasuke, who had the last shift from 4 to 6, had been asleep for a long time, and because of that not as alert. Naruto quickly thought of ways to transport his two teammates to safety.

'Ashura.' He thought, 'Chakra arm for Sakura since she is the farthest, then grab Sasuke? No he's heavy... grab Sakura? She's light but that'll take time...'

_'Chakra arm and Shadow Clones.'_ Ashura offered, _'And calm down, they are approaching.'_

The blonde felt his throat go dry as he heard a male whisper, he was scared, but his mind did register how amateur the bandits were, speaking with a Jonin in their sights? Any Jonin would be awake in a heart beat, let alone one as high class as Kakashi was apparently.

"Ready Ricki?" A male voice asked.

"Yah Sancho, we ready." Another voice replied.

_'That Ricki guy said 'we', so three or more, probably more.'_

The voice of Sancho whispered again, "Ok. On my mark."

"Three..." Naruto felt sweat roll down his face.

"Two..." He took a deep breath.

"One..." The blonde felt his muscles tighten...

The fire suddenly exploded into a massive ball of flames, Naruto sprung to life, instantly creating _**Shadow Clones** _and activating the _**Chakra Transfer Technique**_.

His chakra arm reached out through the flames and grabbed Sakura, who screamed in surprise, three clones grabbed Sasuke, who jolted awake, and ran into the forest. The real Naruto following, the blonde could faintly make out a streak of silver flash past him as he ran.

Naruto created yet another _**Shadow Clone**_, it stood on top of the chakra arm and covered Sakura's mouth.

"SHHH! Sakura it's me. Quiet or we'll be in trouble." The hand covering her mouth made her scream and flail even more. The Jinchuriki felt one of his clones with Sasuke dispel and worked his way to it's last location.

"Sasuke!" Naruto dropped his chakra arm and ran to his teammate with Sakura, Sasuke looked confused and angry.

"What happened." The Uchiha demanded answers.

Naruto began, "Bandits. They tried to get a drop on us, but me and Kakashi worked a plan last minute to distract them. The fire." Naruto took a breath, "He's fighting them right now."

Sasuke urgently looked at the direction he came from, "Lets go help him them."

Sakura wanted to argue, but her teammates left before she could speak. She looked around the dark forest in fear before frantically running off after her squad.

* * *

"Duck!"

Sasuke ducked his head at his teammates voice, a sword swung over his head into into a tree. While the wielder of the sword, a random bandit, tried to dislodge it, Sasuke kicked him in the side, sending him into the ground.

Naruto capitalized and viciously stomped at his head, sending him unconscious.

Sasuke nodded in thanks and the duo continued forward.

"AHH!" Both boys turned around instantly at the girly shriek, one that they where accustomed to.

Sakura with a bandit aiming his Katana at her.

Naruto shot his chakra arm instantly, and Sasuke fired a small fireball...

But before they hit Sakura grabbed her foe by the arm and forcefully flipped him over her shoulder, slamming him into the ground.

Sakura's eyes widened, as did the bandits as he was grabbed by the chakra arm and dragged into the fireball, before being slammed into a tree and being knocked out.

The trio reunited, "Holy Sage Sakura!" Naruto yelled, "Amazing!"

Sakura stared at her own hands, "Wow... I-I just reacted like in training and... wow." She had a small smile on her face before looking at her teammates, who both looked approvingly.

Another figure jumped into their view, the teens tensed for a battle...

It was Kakashi, dusting his flak jacket off.

The Jonin eyed the two unconscious body's behind his Genin, before whistling quietly, two shadows grabbed the unconscious men and disappeared.

He then smiled with his eye at the teens, "You guys did good! Naruto, good job on the reverse ambush, and Sakura and Sasuke I saw the skills! Fabulous work on your first real battle."

Naruto looked at the Jonin with a raised eyebrow, "Where were you sensei? Two of them got to us." He didn't sound angry, just questioning.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, "Well... turns out the reason the bandits were so confident was that their leader was an ex-Jonin. He got in my way and was a slippery one."

Sakura looked around fearfully, "Another Jonin? Where is he?"

Kakashi looked down to his flak jacket, where spots of blood adorned it, "I didn't get cut." His simple reply left no room for imagination and Sakura nodded stiffly, looking at the blood stains intensely.

The group stayed quiet for a while. Absorbing what happened in literally less then ten minutes. Before Kakashi clapped his hands, "Well... I don't know about you, but I do not feel like sleeping anymore, so let's start walking early shall we?" He turned to his left and started to walk back to the path.

Naruto stayed back and eyed the Katana stuck in the tree for a moment, before turning and following his team away.

* * *

Naruto felt his jaw drop, his eyes widen, and his heart stop.

Shinseimura was beyond beautiful.

_'Wow... my father. Looks better then real life.'_

Shinseimura was built on a mountain as Kakashi said, the entire village, or more so city, was massive. The entire mountain was covered in buildings, with a giant road going down the middle straight into the crowned jewel of the entire place.

The statue of the Great Sage. It stood taller than the Hokage monument, it was of the Sage standing tall, his shakujo in his left hand as he looked down seemingly straight into the blonde's eyes.

'Is... Is this what he looked like?'

_'Yes.' _**'Yes.'**

It was in stone, so no color, but it didn't matter as Naruto walked forwards with awe, the three Rinnegan eyes and the horns...

"Wow." He could hear Sakura mutter as she laid her eyes on the city.

All three of the Genin, having never left Konoha before in their lives, looked completely awestruck as they saw their first destination as a ninja. And it wasn't disappointing at all.

Kakashi chuckled lightly, "Quite the sight huh?" He continued to walk, "Well come one, we can sight see after the mission."

* * *

The main village hall was at the base of the village. A white, slightly fancy looking building that obviously was made in the distant past, it stood out from the many tourist attractions and modern hotels.

_'That building was being planned when I was still around, amazing how it still stands.' _Ashura remarked with subtle awe.

Naruto looked past the building to the statue of the Sage, 'It's amazing how THAT is still standing... it is absolutely massive and intricate.'

Kakashi opened the door of the town hall and held it open for his students, making a coughing noise to get Naruto out of his awe so he could walk inside.

As the Genin entered a few older men approached Kakashi, rapidly talking and ushering him into another room.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, looking at his fellow teens, "Uh... I guess we sit?" More a question then a suggestion.

Sasuke, not giving a crap about anything, sat down and made himself comfortable, his teammates following his lead. The adolescents sat and waited... and waited... and waited... and then gave up all hope on waiting.

And much longer after that Kakashi finally appeared, his lone eye filled with... filled with the look of 'what the hell just happened?'.

"Sensei?" Sakura asked, "Are you alright? It's been hours."

Kakashi ran a hand through his hair and sighed deeply, "The elders didn't even start drafting the trade agreement. Apparently some urban myth of theirs is coming to life and they've been busy."

Naruto realized where this was going, "They want us to do something right?"

Kakashi nodded solemnly, "They said that the urban legend is at the top of their priorities even though Konoha is the one who protects them from harm."

"Let's leave them then. If they don't want us then they don't need us." Sasuke's suggestion brought eyes onto him.

Kakashi shook his head slowly, "Unfortunately, this is a rather big tourist attraction and it at a valuable strategic position if we ever get into conflict with Rice or Hot Water so no abandoning them."

"So we have to deal with them huh?" Naruto did not look amused.

The scarecrow smiled, "Nope! We aren't finding them! What we are going to do is sit back and wait for this to blow over, which should be in a couple days, and if trouble comes to us... too bad for them!"


	8. Back to the Past

**I own nothing**

* * *

_**Al**_**: Just wait, I will explain that.**

**_Dp11_: No, not decedents. Transcendent fits just fine if you think about it.**

* * *

**Transcending**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

As for what debilitating legend could make the people of Shinseimura scared enough to say 'fuck you Konoha'. Kakashi left them to their own imagination.

AKA he didn't answer a single one of his teams questions, opting to chill inside his hotel room to sleep or read. And leaving three hormonal and frustrated teenagers outside his room.

"I don't know whether to love him or hate him." Naruto had a torn look on his face, "Sometimes he's a badass... and other times an asshole..." He groaned in annoyance.

Sasuke eyed him and shook his head, before walking away. Both his teammates stared as he walked past his room and down the hall of the hotel. When he got to the staircase he noticed his teammates looks.

"What." He was not amused by the attention.

"And you are going..." Naruto trailed off, leaving Sasuke to answer.

The Uchiha grunted, "I am not staying here. I want to look around."

Sakura looked at her crush before going a little red, "Oh Sasuke! We can go together!" She clasped her hands and stared at the ceiling dreamily, "It'll... it would be like a date!"

When she looked back down both of her teammates were gone.

* * *

'Ok. Definetly a badass.'

_'It is rather nice of him to give you money, but do remember that I did tell you to bring some of your own.'_

Naruto rolled his eyes at his mental friend, he didn't bring money, which wasn't very good in a tourist attraction like Shinseimura. The town was made entirely for a spending wallet, even the crappiest hotel the team could find was ten times more expensive then an identical one in Konoha.

_'Supply and demand. People want to stay here, and the owners know that people will spend the money for a room.'_

'Your telling me.' Waiting for Kakashi for hours left him hungry and bored, and without any money to soothe either of his issues. Luckily he found a generous stack of bills for someone his age with a note of a smiley face on it. Sure sign of Kakashi no doubt.

Naruto spent some time exploring the city, trying some of the local cuisine and attractions. Even though many of the people had smiles on their faces, Naruto could notice some signs of worry among the people.

As the sun started to get lower in the sky many non-tourists began to walk faster, almost frantically going to their homes. Stand owners closed down much earlier then the ones at Konoha. They where scared. But of what?

_'It would be best if we find a local to ask for the issue.'_

As if on cue a drunk stumbled out of nowhere and infront of the blonde.

_'Well then.' _Ashura sounded pleased, _'That was convenient.'_

Naruto hoisted the drunk man up, the livid smell was enough to tell that he had drunk WAY to much alcohol.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked, not fully expecting an answer.

The man stared at Naruto with wide eyes, "It... IT'S HAPPENING!" He grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and started to shake him frantically.

Naruto had to fight himself from slapping the drunk away.

The blonde removed the drunks hand from his shoulders, "What is happening exactly?"

"You... you don't know!?" He took a few steps back.

"Umm... I just got back from vacation. Yeah, vacation... from the Land of Cheese."

_'Smooth. Like silk.' _The low snicker of Ashura taunted him.

'Hey! That's a quality lie!' The blonde retorted back.

The drunk, like expected, completely believed the boy. He stared to nod, and kept shaking his head for almost a minute.

Naruto looked at his with concern, "Are you sure your only drunk? Because there must be some sort of drugs involved."

The man collapsed onto the ground, "Why does it matter? Guapo is going to kill us anyways..."

"Guapo? What kinda name is Guapo?"

The drunk got into a sitting position, "He is Guapo the... ninetieth? All I know is that his ancient ancestor sealed away an ancient power in the village, and his blood is the only key to getting it. Guapo recently broke out of prison. No doubt to get the power!" He was doing something like a sob as he finished.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "And the power is sealed..."

The man didn't even hear him.

Naruto snapped infront of his face, "Oi stinky. Where is the power this Guapo guy is after?"

The drunk started to slowly lean down, before laying on the ground asleep. He muttered something, but it was too decoherent and quiet for the blonde to hear.

Naruto looked at the man for a moment before walking away, leaving him on the ground.

'Well.' He spoke to Ashura. 'That was surprisingly helpful.'

_'It was. But we never got a location.'_

The sun was till up, sunset still had about half an hour or so. Naruto looked at the sky before looking up the hill of Shinseimura.

"We got to see the Sage. We have enough time until it gets dark."

* * *

"Would you look at those designs? Amazing."

_'To see how it transcended time... credit to the architect.'_

Naruto nodded slowly, "Whoever it was." The Sage statue made him feel like an ant, up close it was absolutely massive. The base alone was a solid 15 meter tall cube with intricate designs on it, lines flowing and swerving all along it.

_'There is a plaque of some kind, right in the middle of the base.'_

"Oh." Naruto said mildly surprised, "Didn't even notice that, thanks." He walked closer to the wall and looked at the plaque.

Unfortunately it was dark, and none of the torches surrounding the statue was lit, so the blonde squinted as he tried to read the writing.

"I think it says..." Naruto dropped to the floor seconds later. An arrow barely missing his head.

* * *

"Ah shit. I missed."

Naruto sprung up and turned around, a chunky looking dude who definitely needed to put a shirt on stared at him. He had a small bow in his hand that looked way to small for him.

He turned to his right, "My finger slipped." A crappy excuse.

Another person, who was 3 meters tall? Was over nine feet even possible for a human? He was tall and lanky, swaying like a tree.

He glanced at the chunky man, "Well..." His voice was deep, even deeper then the Kyuubi's. "We have a witness now... what do we do boss?"

A third, and hopefully final figure appeared, he was tall, not strangely shaped like his friends, and had a swagger to him.

He smirked cockily at him, "Well then kiddie, you lucked out." He flicked his spiky hair, which didn't absolutely nothing, and stared at Naruto with a look that just screamed 'asshole'. "You must be eliminated for getting in the way of the great Guapo!"

Naruto stared at him blankly, "Who?" He knew who it was, but this guy obviously loved himself more then anything else and Naruto had to play off that.

Guapo stomped his feet, "What!? I am THE Guapo! I was born to receive the power hidden here! It is my blood right!"

Naruto took a step back slowly, "Look. Can't we just do things peacefully?"

Chunky laughed, "Shut up kid. Fuck peaceful ways!" He pulled his tiny bow back and notched an arrow.

Naruto frowned as he released an arrow, "So be it..."

As the arrow was about to hit the blonde an explosion of chakra erupted out of him. Blowing the projectile back.

Naruto created a chakra arm and shot it at Chunky, who tried to jump away like his comrades, but couldn't with his size. He was smacked away into the forest on the other side of the statue.

_'Left. 45 degrees.'_

Naruto turned and weaved through hand seals, "Wind Release: Great Breakthrough." He shot a giant gust of wind out his mouth into the forest. Tall and lanky fell from the tree and onto the ground, head hitting his head on a rock and knocking him out.

The human sacrifice waited... and waited... and waited...

No Guapo.

He could hear Ashura sigh in his mind, _'No doubt the leader must have left at the sign of danger. Coward.'_

Naruto created three shadow clones to collect Chunky and Lanky, "That was disappointing. No chakra from these guys."

He then suddenly felt a spike of chakra, he turned around back towards the Sage.

The plaque was broken by Chunky's arrow. And behind it... a hole?

A small hole, perfectly shaped circle in the base of the statue. Actually, all the lines decorating the base led into it.

Suddenly, Naruto's chest felt warm. He frowned as he put an arm over his heart. Something was emitting heat.

He opened his jacket and reached into his breast pocket. He pulled out... a disc?

_'Oh shit. Uncle Hamura's disc.'_

Naruto looked from the disc to the hole in the wall, "Ashura..."

_'Yeah. The disc is the same size as the hole.'_

Naruto took a tentative step forward, "Ashura... should I?"

Silence for a moment, _"Yes... do it."_

Naruto put Hamura's disc into the statue base.

The disk glowed an ethereal white as is slowly started to spin, as it started to gain speed the lines on the base started to fill with white energy.

Naruto attempted to take a step back when a white energy grabbed onto him, "OH shit Ashura!"

_'Can you break free!?' _The disc was now spinning at insane speeds, wind stared to blow around the statue intensely.

Naruto grabbed and tugged at the energy holding him, he tried to channel Ashura's chakra only for nothing to happen.

The disc suddenly stopped. And Naruto's entire vision went white.

* * *

"Ahh... damn it..." Naruto groaned as he grabbed his head.

"You alright?" Ashura's helpful voice rang, it sounded just as distraught as he was.

Naruto sat up, eyes closed from the sting of light, "Yeah... you sound different Ashura."

"So do you."

Naruto opened his eyes... and then screamed.

Ashura winced and got up, he saw the... trees? The sun? Fresh air? "Well this definitely isn't your mindscape..."

Naruto kept screaming for a few moments, before stopping and staring at Ashura's form in shock.

Ashura turned around, and was greeted by a somewhat familiar sight.

Shinseimura. Or at least what looks like Shinseimura.

It was completely different, no tall and fancy hotels or houses. In fact most of the building where small and single shaded, most of the hill was still nature, and the Sage...

The Sage statue was completely gone, nothing was there at all.

Naruto was shell shocked, "Ashura... what is this."

Ashura frowned deeply, "No. I cannot believe this."

"Me to! You are here Ashura! Physically here!" Naruto wasn't quite sure on his conflicting emotions at the predicament.

Ashura started to walk, "We are in the past." He stated bluntly.

"What?"

"The past Naruto. If I'm right ten thousand years ago."

"Huh?"

Ashura sighed. What the hell is happening?

* * *

"Ashura I am so confused. What is this?"

Both Naruto and Ashura sat in an old tea shop, very heavily dressed girls served the tea, bowing before and after they poured it.

Ashura took a sip of his tea, savoring the taste, "Ah... I have not tasted this kind of tea in such a long time."

Naruto tried a sip, raising his eyebrows at the unique taste, "What is this?"

"The leaves for this tea was probably lost in time if I am right. Such a shame." Ashura set his cup down and wiped his mouth with a napkin, "Well Naruto." He said, "Are you calm now?"

"Enough." Naruto said with a slight blush, "My composure was completely broken, sorry."

Ashura nodded, "Well, I am sure you saw the outside, and heard my little explanation."

"Yes... but the past? Time travel?" Naruto shook his head, "That just can't be right. I know you time traveled, but how did we? And you are here right now." Naruto pointed to his stomach, "You are suppose to be in the seal."

Ashura nodded graciously to the woman who refilled his drink, females played a much different role in the ancient times. They were much more oppressed, only powerful like Ashura's wife, or rich like Indra's could get a proper education. It would take a few more years with Ninshu for them to get proper rights.

"Well Naruto." Ashura said as he sipped some tea, "Remember that Hamura sent me here, and we did put his disc into whatever the base of the statue is."

"So Hamura? But the disc never emanated much chakra until we were transported. I forgot about it in my pocket!"

Ashura became silent, "Wait." He began a few minutes later, "What about Kurama?"

"The Kyuubi?"

"Yes." Ashura leaned forwards, "Can you contact him?" He asked.

Naruto frowned and closed his eyes, 'Hello... Kyuubi?'

Silence.

'Kyuubi?'

Nothing.

Naruto tried a leap, 'Kurama?'

He then felt a rumble in his mind, _**'Shut up midget. I am in agony.'**_

Naruto opened his eyes and looked to Ashura, "He's here, but in pain I think."

"That is not very good." Ashura waved a server over, who bowed as she approached.

"Yes sir." She kept her voice quiet and respectful.

Ashura gave a gentle smile, "Here, my bill." He handed over a large amount of cash, much larger then the actual bill was, "Is this your families shop?" He asked, he received a nod. "Keep all of it then."

The girl hastily bowed and ran off into a back room.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as they exited, "Where did you get money from? You've been bunking in my mind for 12 years."

Ashura shrugged, "I had it when I jumped over, I guess it never left me."

* * *

Naruto felt... different. Yes, he always liked to stand out, but the current looks the population of ancient Shinseimura made him uncomfortable.

It wasn't irritation for his pranks, or even the remorse or anger fueled looks caused by the Kyuubi attack. It was just curiosity and confusion on why the hell someone would wear clothes like that.

He tried to ignored it as he and Ashura walked down the street.

"So Ashura, what exactly is the plan?"

Ashura looked at him as they walked, "Go back to the statue, or at least where the statue used to be. Maybe we can reinsert the disc and go home."

Naruto felt his breast pocket, making sure it was there, "Yeah, but maybe we're missing something."

The older man raised an eyebrow in response.

"Well..." Naruto began, "Hamura, or at least it strongly suggests Hamura, sent us back here. So there has to be a reason."

Ashura nodded slowly as he watched a large group of men walking their way, "My guess is that whatever we need to find is at the statue also."

Naruto followed Ashura's eyes, and saw a rather threatening looking group of men infront of them.

Threatening did not mean powerful however. They had swords, spears, and axes. They looked mostly like the bandits of his time, albeit not as sloppy.

One of them, an man with an eyepatch stepped forward, "Stop right there." His voice was a deep gravely tone, definitely a fake voice used to intimidate.

Naruto wrinkled his nose at the man, Kakashi made an eye patch seem ten times cooler, this guy didn't exert any of the power that every single ninja, Sakura included, exerted. A sign of no chakra most likely.

Ashura gave a small smile, "Hello there, may I ask why we are being stopped?"

The man snorted at Ashura's polite tone, before giving Naruto a look, "What is with the kid? What kind of hue adores his garments?"

Hue adores his garments? Naruto had to remind himself that this was thousands of years in the past and more intelligent speaking was the common dialect. But by the look on Ashura's face, the eye-patch man was less then intelligent even with those words.

"He is my apprentice, I am instructing him in the way of the scholar." Ashura did not sound amused at all by the current situation.

The man shot Ashura a dirty look, "You did not answer my question."

Ashura rolled his eyes, "I am sure my answer is enough to satisfy you."

Eye-patch took a threatening step forward, "And if I not satisfied?"

"Then thou can go fuck thyself." Ashura then slammed his fist into the man's temple, knocking him to the ground unconscious.

"Ashura!" Naruto yelled in shock.,

Ashura shrugged, "He has the scent of blood and sex on him. He angered me."

"But-" Naruto quickly kicked a charging man in the stomach before shoving him away, "You're a pacifist!"

Ashura ducked underneath an ax swing and brought his fist up into an uppercut, smashing his fist into a man's chin and sending him flying away, "These man are terrorizing the city, they need to be removed, and they will not listen to words."

Naruto decided not to argue as he had to fight. He quickly leaned past a spear stab and brought his fist down into the wooden pole, the spear broke in half. The wielder stared in shock before Naruto slammed the broken pole into his forehead.

Naruto then leaned all the way back to avoid a sword slash, before putting his hands on the floor and pushing his feet upwards, executing a mule kick straight into the swordsmen's chest. Naruto then span around into a viscous roundhouse kick straight into the fleshy stomach of another man.

Naruto wiped a bead of sweat of his head and looked towards his ally, before staring in mild shock.

Ashura was destroying the opposition, flowing like water as he used his shakujo as a weapon.

Naruto's lack of concentration almost lost him his head, and the blonde rolled away and settled back into a combat stance.

Ashura was having a much easier time, his father having trained him extensively on combat.

He ducked underneath a swing before spinning and putting all of the force into his shakujo, which he slammed into a mans head, before shoving the end behind him into a mans nose, breaking it on impact.

He then swung around and kicked a man in the neck, before throwing his shakujo to a bowman aiming at Naruto, the staff slammed into the archers face and knocked him over and out.

Ashura clapped his hands to catch a vertical sword swing, and then kneed the wielder in the stomach. The man doubled over and Ashura brought his fist straight into the mans face, sending him into unconsciousness.

All of them defeated, Naruto just finished kicking the last man in the face.

Ashura dusted off his white clothing before walking over to the unconscious archer, picking up his shakujo and walking over to his 'apprentice'.

"Excellent job." He complimented.

Naruto rubbed his cheek before kicking a downed man in the stomach, "Damn it! That bastard has a punch to him."

Ashura chuckled, "You'll be fine, we should leave now before more people come."

"And where should we go?"

Ashura looked to the east, "My brother had a vacation house somewhere over there, I know where it is."

* * *

Naruto frowned as he held a bag of water, "No fridges... how am I suppose to ice this?"

Ashura grabbed it and the water instantly solidified, he handed it back to the blonde and walked over to a window, "That is an issue."

The blonde sat down on a chair and iced his face, "What is?"

"The entire town is in a form of martial law of some sort."

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows, "Those guys we beat up did not seem like government to me."

Ashura closed the curtains of the window and looked around the room, Indra was always a bit of a peacock, he loved to decorate his house with expensive and regal things. But this house was never used, he bought it only so he wouldn't sleep in an inn for a night, since he had the money. Most of the walls where bare and there where only minimal furnishings.

"My guess is that a large bandit group has occupied the town, most likely using it as a base or looking for something." Ashura sat down onto a plush couch, he frowned at the light scent of his brother before refocusing on the current situation.

Naruto took the pack off his face for a moment and poked his cheek, he winced before speaking, "Well nobody has chakra right? I have Ninjutsu and you have that Ninshu thing, it's an advantage we can use."

Ashura shook his head, "I cannot use Ninshu to fight."

Naruto put his hands into the 'elaborate' gesture.

"Ninshu was not created with any violence in mind." Ashura began, "Ninshu is to link people, help people understand each other to create peace, there is no combat capability in it."

Naruto slowly nodded, "So not Ninshu... but using chakra to fight is what I meant."

He was again given a head shake, "Right now Ninshu is still picking up major momentum. If I'm right me and my brother are a few years older then you and are traveling the world with my father, in a few years Ninshu will bring complete world peace."

"Look." Naruto began, "I love hearing about your father, and world peace is going to be awesome, but I still don't get it. We need to go home and fighting with the upper hand seems like the best way." He frowned at his hand, his ice pack had melted, "Here." He tossed the pack across the room.

Ashura caught it, "The issue is there will be no peace if people see us fight." Chakra swirled around his hand and the pack slowly started to freeze again, "I'm positive that the creation of Ninjutsu was from people watching me and my brother fight. Before our showdown nobody has ever seen chakra used in combat ways, and the natural lust for power all humans have fueled the morphing of my fathers greatest creation." He tossed the subzero pack back.

Naruto fumbled with the absolute freezing pack, before lightly pushing it to his face, "Ok, I understand the gist... fighting with chakra will cause the weaponized form to appear sooner."

"Yes."

"So no chakra against a large amount of enemies... right." Naruto did not sound very excited.

Ashura glanced at the clock on the wall, "Make it subtle, glowing with bright blue chakra is way to obvious, but a discreet shadow clone? That will be fine."

Naruto nodded and stood up, leaving the pack on the chair, "Keep it subtle, got it."


	9. Back to the Past 2

**I own nothing**

* * *

**It is the third of March 2015 as I write this, It'll probably be a while until you see this though, I do have an excuse though. Break.**

* * *

**Transcending**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

_..._

"Fuck." A simple one worded sentence to describe exactly how Naruto's day had been going.

Absolutely fucking terrible.

Naruto ducked underneath an sword slash and kicked the wielder in the stomach.

"Subtle, he says. Sneak past, he says." Naruto grumbled as he span around an ax swing and wildly punched a man in the face, transferring blood from the giant cuts on his arm to his opponent, he then glanced to his side to Ashura's unconscious body, "Damn it Ashura."

The blonde quickly stomped on the heads of his two adversaries to make sure they were out, before closing the door to the small apartment he dragged Ashura into and pushing a large cabinet infront of it.

"Deep breaths, ok..." Naruto took calming breaths, "Shinobi rule number... ah screw it who cares what number? Always assess the situation."

He looked to his mentors body, then to around the apartment, "Alright... this isn't too bad. It doesn't look like anyone else is-"

The door was suddenly banged, making the cabinet shudder, he heard men screaming on the other side.

Naruto growled, "And I spoke to soon."

He grabbed Ashura by the collar and started to pull him, he opened the door to a small food closet and shoved the man in, "Okay Ashura..." He looked around, "These walls are pretty secure, stay here." He knew that Ashura couldn't hear him, but speaking helped him stay calm.

His vision suddenly blurred, and Naruto looked to his right arm, multiple large cuts traveled all the way up his arm, and blood was gushing out at a completely unhealthy rate.

Naruto reached into his pouch and rummaged through for a moment, the banging on the door increasing.

"Where is it... come one..." There was a yell of 'open up' on the other side of the door, "Hey! One moment!" Naruto yelled as he dug around, "Oh shit, please don't let blood ruin this..." He begged as he held a small slip of paper, a paper bomb.

He laid it on the floor infront of the cabinet, before running to the opposite end of the room to a window.

He waited, the cabinet was cracking under pressure.

The door came crashing down, explosion following seconds later.

* * *

Naruto flew out of the apartment in a ball of fire, slamming painfully into a merchants cart.

He winced, still feeling the heat, "Sorry about your... cabbages sir." He winced even more at the stand owners face, Naruto slowly got up and rolled his shoulders, trying to get at least some of the pain out.

"You bastard!" Naruto originally thought it was the cabbage man that said that, but his senses noticed the arrow coming straight towards him from a rooftop.

He dived out of the way and ran into an alley, another large group of mercenaries following him.

Naruto glanced at his limp arm as he ran, it didn't matter if he could outrun his foes, he could collapse from blood loss any moment now, and running was only increasing his bleeding.

Naruto looked ahead of him only to see a large brick wall in his way.

"You are trapped now you little bastard!" A merc yelled from behind him, but Naruto barely paid attention as he rushed towards the wall.

He channeled as much chakra that his blood depleted body could muster into his left arm, and cocked it back, right as he ran into the wall he punched it. The wall came down instantly, causing the group of men to stop and stare for a moment as dust filled the air.

Nobody was there when it cleared.

* * *

"Thank the Sage for pre-made Shinobi medkits." Naruto muttered as he bandaged his arm, he was leaning against a tree in the outskirts of ancient Shinseimura and was panting immensely.

He probably lost two and a half to three liters of blood, and he was feeling it. His will power was the only reason he wasn't collapsed in the middle of the town.

"I am so stupid!" He yelled to himself as he prodded his right arm, he couldn't even feel it, "I just HAD to try the experimental technique... and you know what? It's all Ashura's fault."

Naruto felt his vision blur and slowly leaned his his back into the tree.

"Sleep would be good. Good but stupid, I shouldn't sleep." Naruto spoke to himself as the world started spinning.

"Yes!" A voice echoed through the trees, "Slumber is unadvised for thou!"

Naruto tried to get up, only to fall face first into the dirt, he struggled to his feet and glared drowsily around the forest, "W-where are you!" He yelled.

A figure jumped infront of him, "It it I you malfeasant reprobate!"

It was... a... Naruto couldn't find the words.

Tights? On a man?

Naruto's mind took much longer than necessary to fully comprehend the hideous thing infront of him.

Green tights ran up his muscular legs to a strange green skirt/ shirt combination, the shirt had long green sleeves, and to top off the disaster the strange man had a green hat with a red feather on it.

Naruto knew that he couldn't critique another's man fashion, with the orange eye sore that he was wearing. But this was thousands of years in the past, it must be a crime to dress like that.

The man had an teasing smile and playful brown eyes, but everything about the look he was receiving sent Naruto the wrong way. He could tell that the man was as sharp as a blade.

"Hello." Naruto prodded experimentally.

The man did a little hop, before bowing, "Greeting to ye. That is quite the wound you have hither, dost thou journey to a privy to attend to it?"

Naruto gave the man the most confused look ever, "What the hell..." He muttered under his breath, he was done will all the crap he was having.

"Hell!?" The man cried in outrage, "Thou has spoken the domain of the dammed!? Thou art woodness!"

Naruto brought his hand up, "Hey! Just calm down. And leave... and speak an actual language. Because I do not want to cause any trouble, alright?"

The man laughed heartily, "Nay! Meknows who thou art. The strange boy in orange who come to defile my great village!" He dangerously reached for a bow on his back, that Naruto just noticed in his blurry mind.

Naruto gritted his teeth, "Look you Robin Hood rip off. We are just passing through and 'thy' men provoked us. So it is not my fault."

"Robin hood?" He asked in confusion, "I am Guapo! The king of the forest and master thief and bandit. This village is mine and thou has soiled it with thine corrupt body you swine!"

Corrupted swine? Ok. Ass beating time. Naruto had lost the last straw hours ago.

"I am going to enjoy beating the shit out of you." The blonde growled as he cracked his knuckles.

* * *

"Ahh Damn it! Am I hungover?" Ashura muttered with a weak raspy voice as he tried to look around.

He got up slowly only to almost fall over, grabbing a shelf to support himself, "My head is agony." He panted as he slowly put his hand on... bread?

His vision started to clear, he was in a pantry.

The answer to his confused mind suddenly came, "Oh crap. Naruto." He looked around for the door and opened it, stepping into a completely destroyed room.

He glanced at a giant pile of bodies in disgust. An explosion blew a large group of people to pieces, and he almost stepped on what looked like a mutilated eyeball. Ashura walked to a giant hole in the wall out to the street. There was a trail of destruction leading all through out the city, Ashura frowned.

"Wait... what happened?" He couldn't remember.

* * *

**Earlier**

Ashura eyed his young companion, "What is bothering you?"

Naruto stared at his cup of tea with worried eyes, "Well... there is an entire faction of people trying to kill us. And we are relaxing and drinking tea, in the complete open."

Ashura chuckled a little as the server brought him his fifth cup, he slowly took a sip, "I loved this tea, and having a clear mind will only aid us in a battle. Besides, those hooligans are too wild to properly appreciate a calming cup of tea."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Or... you just want your fix before you withdraw."

"That could be it also."

Naruto stared at the door nervously, "Ashura, I have that feeling. You know, the one in your chest."

Ashura nodded slowly, "The feeling of fear, excitement, and anticipation all in once. And that can't even begin to describe it, I love when that happens."

The blonde put a hand on his chest, feeling the steady pulse of chakra in Hamura's disc, "I am very much feeling the fear, the odds are stacked against us without chakra."

Ashura set his empty cup down, "Naruto, do not worry. I will be able to handle anything in our way."

"Arrogance?" The adolescent questioned.

"No, well placed confidence."

* * *

Ashura rolled around a corner, Naruto following closely behind him.

"See down this alleyway? An archer ontop of the roof." Naruto slowly peaked his head past the corner to confirm, nodding slowly.

He looked back the way they came from, "Well we can't go back to the street, we barely got past there undetected. And now the rooftops are out. What now Ashura?"

Ashura peaked again before gaining a thoughtful look on his face, before a smug look appeared, "Don't worry, I got this." He gestured Naruto to move back before holding his shakujo out infront of him. The staff started to glow with whitish chakra before it started to morph shrink and morph, it slowly formed into a boomerang.

He chuckled at Naruto's perplexed expression, "The **_Yin-Yang Release_**. It allows me to create and reshape anything I want. Although I have not fully learned it due to my sudden transportation."

Naruto nodded slowly, "Will I be able to learn that at any point?" He asked completely at awe with the concept.

Ashura nodded and smiled at him, "I'm sure you can, but first lets take out this sentry." He adjusted the grip of the boomerang, "I have not used one of these since my youth with Indra."

He quickly stepped out of hiding and took a second to aim, before launching the projectile towards the rooftops and running down the alley.

The archer caught the movement out of the corner of his eye and turned, he noticed Ashura and was about to yell something before he was smashed in the back of the head by the transformed staff, his limp body went tumbling off the roof straight into Ashura's arms.

Ashura dropped him like a sack and quickly caught the falling boomerang, morphing it back into his usual shakujo.

Naruto ran up, eyeing the body a bit apologetic, "That had to hurt."

Ashura glanced back only for a moment, "A shame. Come now, it's almost noon, our plan to go early failed."

"Failed because someone wanted tea." The blonde replied back dryly.

"Yes, now let's go."

* * *

Ashura frowned at the larger contingents of mercenaries marching through the streets. The village was now in high alert and sneaking through was getting harder and harder by the passing moment. The seemingly mindless thugs were becoming more and more thorough with their search, a possible sign of a more intelligent leader to the group.

Ashura ran quickly to a lone soldier with his back turned, sweeping his legs out from under him and running past. Naruto followed up behind him and slammed his fist into the downed man's temple before continuing down his path.

They stopped at a more secluded alleyway and peaked into a main street, no one in sight. Ashura gestured to his companion to wait and sprinted across the road, a mere flash of white the only sign of his movement. He jumped into an empty stand and looked around. Before waving Naruto to follow.

When the blonde got into the stand he took a deep breath, "Alright Ashura, what now?"

Ashura looked behind them to yet another alleyway, "This should take a left and head up hill, hopefully to the top of it."

Naruto nodded as the started to walk, as they made a left and went up hill he felt a heat in his chest.

"Ashura, it's reacting." He said as he pulled out Hamura's disc, it was slowly warming as he walked he tentatively stopped walking and the heat stopped growing.

Ashura looked at him with a raised eyebrow, gesturing him to speak, "Well." Naruto began, "I think it gets warmer the closer we get. I think."

"A game of hot and cold?" Ashura asked rhetorically, "I used to play that with my children when they where young." He said slightly nostalgic.

"Oi! old man." Naruto called, "Don't get lost in your shit right now, do it after we find whatever we need to."

Ashura nodded, "Yes we shou- ah crap."

"What?" Naruto questioned, the sound of a stampede was his only answer, "Oh..." Naruto commented as a large group of armed men ran towards them from the way they came, "...Shit indeed."

They didn't even need to scream the cliche 'run!' as they bolted up the alley, heading farther and farther up hill.

Luckily, the hill was angled and was gaining bigger and bigger slope to it as it got closer to the mountain peak. And Naruto and Ashura was in much better physical condition then their chasers, who was starting to tire from running uphill.

The alley way split into two directions, Naruto looked to Ashura for guidance. Then suddenly felt a spike of chakra.

Ashura yelled in in pain and collapsed.

"Ashura!" The blonde yelled, "Get up!" Naruto looked to the approaching enemies and gritted his teeth, "Come on!"

Naruto tried to pull him from the shoulders, but Ashura was using both arms to grab his forehead while he screamed murder.

Naruto looked around for any advantage before he raced to the end of the alley, using his chakra to augment his strength as he dragged a wooden cart from it's resting place. It was most likely used to transport heavier cargo into shops, but it was perfect for Naruto's plan.

He rolled it down the alley sideways, the cart passed over the prone Ashura and down the slanted alley, gaining more and more speed as it traveled.

It mowed down the men as it shot down the alley, creating a domino effect and sending all of them tumbling down the pathway.

Naruto smirked as he grabbed Ashura and heaved him up, "Damn Ashura. You need a diet." His joke went unheard as he tried to run as fast as he could.

Unfortunately, even with his chakra enhanced strength, his shoulders couldn't even fit Ashura's size, and his strength still wasn't enough to carry him any other way. So Naruto was left slowly dragging his mentor to safety.

Ashura let out a pained moan as he clutched the corners of his forehead. It only fueled Naruto more as he ran into the door of an open apartment, he quickly set Ashura down and wiped the sweat off his face.

"There!" Naruto's reflexes saved his head as a he ducked underneath a sword slash. Another group of men managed to follow him.

Naruto threw Ashura to the floor, "Ah fuck it." He started to channel as much chakra as possible into his arm, before releasing a massive torrent of pure wind chakra, most of the bandits were sent flying back all the way down the alley. Naruto collapsed as his right arm was completely shredded by the gales, "That... damn it."

Naruto instincts flared and he just managed to avoid a slash.

* * *

**Present**

"For the love of all things..." Ashura couldn't even finish his sentence in frustration, he tried to sense for Naruto but his head was still in immeAshurable pain.

He cursed, "Damn it! Old fashioned way it is." Ashura held his hand out and closed his eyes, standing in that position, almost a minute later something smashed through the walls of the apartment and into Ashura's open hand. His shakujo.

He changed the staff into a shining white katana using the **_Yin-Yang Release_** and jumped out of the apartment.

He could not allow Naruto to die. The staked where high enough that pacifism was not a priority anymore. Nothing was going to stop him.

* * *

"There he is!" A person yelled as Ashura stormed through the village. Multiple armed men came charging out of nowhere straight towards him. Ashura sighed, even more men to dirty his clothes.

He lowered his body and slashed through two men, before feinting away from vertical blow and slicing the attacker in the throat. The other men attempted to back off, but Ashura came crashing upon them, ending their lives.

"Such a pity." Ashura mumbled as he eyed his blood soaked coat, "They should not be throwing their lives at me like this." Another slash of his transformed shakujo took another life.

He jumped on top of a roof top, before throwing his swords towards an archer. The sword mowed him down before returning to it's owner.

Ashura's arm suddenly snapped up, catching an arrow heading for his head, he frowned at it before looking to his left. Another bowmen stood trembling, Ashura threw the arrow back, impaling the shooter in the chest.

An explosion came from the forest around the top of the hill, Ashura sprinted off towards it, leaving the bleeding body behind.

* * *

Naruto rolled away from an arrow, before ungracefully flopping on the floor to avoid another.

He jumped in the air and hurled a mass of shuriken to where he thought his foe was. Apparently the green in his outfit was more then just for looks, Naruto could barely notice him with the camouflage.

"Alas child! Death is upon thou!" Naruto growled. The annoying voice was the worst part, if anything the taunts motivated him more, the thought of shoving a tree down his throat kept him going.

Guapo jumped out of his hiding spot in the trees and rushed towards the blonde, smashing him in the chest with his bow. Naruto grunted in pain but grabbed the weapon, kicking Guapo in the stomach before the bandit jumped away.

Naruto's vision blurred from his light head, he needed to take a blood increasing pill, which would increase the production of blood in his body tenfold. His wound was wrapped enough that it shouldn't just leak out when he took it.

The issue was Guapo was giving no room to take a blood pill. As much as a prick he may be, the man had skills.

Naruto grabbed a kunai and slashed an arrow out of the sky, before he managed to use substitute himself with a log, which was impaled by another flurry of arrows.

How many arrows did this guy have? Naruto couldn't use many techniques with a useless right arm, he could only use the substitution because he mastered it, but his hazy mind could barely make out targets to switch with.

Guapo threw a knife at him, it span through the air and impaled into a tree right behind the blonde.

"Thou shall not fight?" He taunted, "Running shall not last forever! My arrows shall hit eventually!"

As much as Naruto hated to admit, Guapo was right, all he could do was run, and that wasn't even going well.

* * *

Ashura sliced through and killed a man for the umpteenth time today, luckily it was the last man blocking him from the forest as he ran off into the trees. Ashura glanced back to see men running after him, he couldn't look for long because the fire was a terrible sight.

Ashura did not blame himself for setting the village on fire, he blamed the mercenaries for trying to pick a fight at a blacksmith, and having the gall to bring explosive powder to try and blow him up.

He frowned deeply at the thought of the village burning, it made him ache at the thought of all the lives that are literally being turned to ashes down there, but whatever Hamura did had to be reversible, they just had to get to wherever the disc needed to be mounted.

He suddenly stopped... realizing exactly what was happening, the village was literally BURNING because of him. Ashura took a deep breath and looked to the sky, the sky suddenly boomed with thunder as rain appeared from nowhere. It started down pouring at a viscous rate, Ashura hoped it would be enough to kill the fire.

But unfortunate visibility dropped because the storm, and no doubt Naruto and whoever he was fighting would start moving now.

* * *

Naruto praised all the gods he could think of as Guapo slipped in the mud and fell.

"What!?" The green man yelled looking at the sky, "What sorcery is this!?" He glared at Naruto before firing an arrow, the arrow was veered of course by the raging wind and sent flying into the distance.

Naruto was now sure that someone was helping him out, he has never EVER been more grateful for a fucking monsoon to strike down in five second flat. And he doubted that he ever will.

He lunged at Guapo, kunai drawn.

Guapo lost his footing a little, but managed to parry. Blocking the cold steel with his bow, he kicked Naruto's ankle, and made the blonde stumble down before smashing him in the back with his bow.

Naruto recovered and span around, channeling momentum into a wild roundhouse kick straight into Guapo's unprotected stomach. Guapo hunched over slightly before drawing an arrow from the quiver on his back, holding it like a blade.

He swung the arrow at the blonde, Naruto put much more force into his blow, as expected his kunai broke through the shaft. But Guapo ducked before the kunai impacted, he took the remaining half of the arrow and stabbed it into Naruto's remaining arm.

Naruto cried out in pain and dropped his kunai, before backhanding Guapo in the face, sending the man flying back.

"Ah shit." Naruto glanced at his arm, the arrow didn't pierce any large blood vessels, so it could be removed. But his body was producing more and more adrenalin by the second, his blood was pumping too fast to move with an open wound, and he also left his bandages where ever he was sitting when Guapo attacked. He sighed and left the wood in his arm.

Guapo rubbed his eyes as he got up, his entire body was covered in mud, his hat fell to the floor to reveal curly blonde hair. His eyes sharpened dangerously as he shot pure daggers with his eyes at the blonde.

"Games are over." He muttered in a more serious voice, "The smoke. The village burning due to you cretins..." He pulled another arrow from his quiver, "I must end you quickly, my people need me."

"Finally done with the 'thou' shit huh?" Naruto said, trying to save whatever time he could in his shitty situation. "It's time to get serious."

Lies, but Naruto didn't want his foe to know that he couldn't feel any of his arms and that he was about to pass out any moment.

Guapo lunged, running at incredible speeds for one without chakra, Naruto gritted his teeth and tried to run, but slipped and fell like a rock.

Damn it. Naruto was on his back looking around, for any little thing to substitute with.

Guapo jumped in the air, preparing to stab down with his arrow.

Naruto found a target however.

The blonde was suddenly switched with Ashura, who brought both his feet up into a mule kick into Guapo's stomach. The man flew back into a tree.

Ashura got up and frowned at the mud on his clothes, before looking at Naruto, "You look terrible."

Naruto gave him a blank stare, "It's your fault. Having a stroke in the middle of a battle."

Ashura rolled his eyes and grabbed Naruto's right arm, "I am going to say that's infected..." He said, pulling the bandages off and channeling healing chakra into Naruto's arms, the wounds started to close, but it still had a reddish yellow tint around the skin, "Definitely infected." He muttered quietly.

"Yeah yeah. I realized that a while ago." Naruto said as he brought his now functional right arm up, and pulled the arrow straight out of him, "Ah shit! For the love of Sage Ashura! Quickly!"

"You seem rather vexed." Ashura noted as he fixed Naruto other arm.

Naruto looked at him dryly, "I've been having a shitty day, do you blame me?"

"Sir!" A masculine voice called, a large group of bandits rushed to Guapo side, "Sir! Are you alright!?"

One of the men looked at the duo and yelled, "Sir! These ones burned the village down!"

Naruto looked at his partner, "Wait..." Naruto's mind took a few to process what he heard. "What? Ashura...?" He trailed off.

"Complications." Ashura replied, "It was not me I swear."

Naruto gave him a suspicious look, Ashura sighed, "Not now Naruto. I shall explain as soon as we are out of this god forsaken time."

Guapo patted his soldier on the shoulder, "Fear not my friend. I shall avenge the lives by slaying these...these..." He took a deep breath, "And if I fail let my line be cursed by weakness."

Naruto and Ashura shared a look, by what the Guapo in the future acted like...

"Ashura" Naruto said, "I feel like we have a good chance, I'll take the leader. I have to beat the shit out of this guy, he's been asking for it."

"Actually..." Ashura grabbed his shoulder, "We're not fighting."

"What?" Naruto didn't even have a chance to look at him before he was pulled away.

* * *

"Oi! Hey hey! I can run myself!" Naruto jerked Ashura's arm off him, "What are we doing!? Why are we running away when we can probably beat all of them!"

Ashura frowned, "Note what you said. Probably. I collapsed last time and my head is still in pain, there is always a chance it could happen again."

Naruto gained a frown of his own, "I don't like the fact that we're running."

"Remember that Shinseimura is collapsing on itself because of the fire, people are dying the longer we spend here. We need to find the way out of here."

"Fine."

As they approached the top of the hill the tree's started to lighten, Naruto landed on the ground and dusted off his clothes, he could feel Hamura's disc burning his skin, "Ashura, it's near- oh shit!"

He jumped away from an arrow and rolled to his feet, A completely angry Guapo jumped from the treeline.

"You are not escaping me. A master hunter!" He looked to the top of the hill, "So that is what thy ist after... My treasure!"

Treasure? Naruto looked at the top of the hill, there was no buildings or treasure, simply flat ground.

"Underground." Ashura's voice brought him out of his thoughts, "You buried it."

"Yes!"

Ashura brought his hands up, "Look, All we need is one artifact, an altar, we will not even take it."

"You killed my people." Guapo said seriously, "You die."

Ashura tightened the grip on his katana. "Naruto, find whatever the hell Hamura wants.

Guapo flipped his hunting knife in the air, grabbing it and rushing towards Ashura. The young sage stood his ground, rising his weapon up into a battle stance.

* * *

"Dig dig dig..." Naruto sighed.

Digging. Oh joy.

The blonde dug his fingers into the ground and scraped up a giant clump of wet mud, he threw it over his shoulder and dug his hand into the ground again.

His eyes trailed up to the raging battle between Ashura and Guapo. He almost growled as he saw Guapo move, it was becoming more and more obvious that the man was blatantly toying with him when they fought, and by the time he became serious Ashura already arrived.

His pride stung. He was outclassed by a chakra-less idiot in green and was now digging a hole into the ground.

"Sir!" Naruto sighed deeply, of course reinforcements are coming. Why wouldn't they?

Naruto said a mental 'fuck you!' to Ashura's completely stupid no chakra rule and created two shadow clones, the clones wordlessly went to the ground and started digging. The original cracked his knuckled and advanced on the group of men, looking to redeem his pride.

One of the clones sighed as he saw his creators silhouette rush towards a large group of enemies, "We can be so stupid sometimes..."

The other one nodded, grimacing as he pulled a slimy chunk of earth into his hand, "Yeah and..." His hand bumped something solid. "Oh shit."

"What?" His twin asked.

Clone 2 blinked as he cleared some more mud, finding wood beneath it. "I think... I think I just found it."

The other clone jumped in the air, "Yes! Ok let me see." He ran over and felt the wood. "It's... It's..." He suddenly deflated, "It's a tree root. You stupid fucking idiot."

"Hey!"

* * *

"Got it!" Naruto's voice rang around the mountain.

Ashura turned his head a moment to see two plumes of smoke and the blonde running from a defeated group of enemies. He sighed at the implications.

He suddenly ducked and avoided being decapitated. Rolling away and giving himself distance from his foe.

Guapo paid no mind to Naruto, distractions meant death, as he almost just proved. He tightened his grip on his knife and tensed his muscles, staring Ashura down.

Ashura rushed forward swiping his katana diagonally, Guapo parried with his knife and kicked Ashura in the stomach before attempting to driver his knife into Ashura's skull. Ashura grabbed Guapo by the wrist to stop the attack, before headbutting him in the forehead, sending both men stumbling back.

Guapo picked an arrow out of his quiver and threw it, rushing along behind it. Ashura flipped in the air and brought his foot down in an ax kick, Guapo grabbed his leg and slammed him into the ground before driving his knife downward.

Ashura pushed off his hands and mule kicked Guapo in the stomach, before quickly getting up and catching his breath.

"Damn it..." He muttered quietly, "I'm out of shape."

Guapo tensed up dangerously and threw a hand full of arrows at Ashura, he blocked all of them before narrowly dodging a dangerous swing.

"Naruto!" Ashura called, "You find It!?" He needed a way out.

"One minute!" Naruto replied.

Ashura's reflexes flared and he dodged yet another decapitating blow, he felt part of his hair get cut, "You have thirty seconds!"

* * *

Naruto frowned as he rummaged threw a large underground cavern for whatever he was looking for. The amount of treasure Guapo held... simply incredible.

The disc was burning his skin now as he held it, it was almost showing him exactly where. Whatever it wanted was so close he could literally feel it.

Something caught his eye, an altar, it was barely illuminated. It was simple, made of some type of stone, but the design on it...

The Rinnegan. Eye of the Sage. And the pupil was carved out, exactly indented in a very familiar size. Naruto stepped up and slowly pressed the disc in.

"Ashura! " He yelled as loudly as possible, he watched as the disc slowly started to rotate, "Something is happening!"

He felt the wind start to pick up as the disc increased its rotation.

"Ashura now!"

* * *

Ashura gritted his teeth as he stabbed a lackey in the stomach, before spinning around to dodge Guapo.

Without Naruto to help everyone was fighting him, and doing a bit too well for his liking.

He desperately jumped out of the way of an stab, and was sent tumbling to the floor, his katana flying away from him. Indra would be laughing at the pathetic show of skills he was displaying. He was still in his prime yet he fought like he was an elder.

He channeled his chakra into his throat and let out a throaty yell, everyone bar Gaupo was blown back by the sound wave.

"Guys." Guapo spoke up for the first time in a while, choosing to fight in silence, "Go."

"What!?" A random man yelled, "We will not leave you alone! We stand together to the end!"

Guapo faced his people and yelled, "Save the innocents! I will not let a tyrant destroy the village I love! Go! And I will join you later! I promise."

A man clenched his fists, "It is our oath to always keep a promise, you made that rule."

Guapo smiled sadly, "Aye, and I will keep it."

The men left slowly, not liking their leader's decisions. Ashura stood across from Guapo, locking eyes with his enemy.

"You are strong." Guapo said, "We could of been good friends under different circumstances."

Ashura nodded, "Maybe."

Little did Guapo know that Ashura's katana was now floating in the air, hovering silently behind his back.

"Why?" Guapo questioned, unaware of his doom approaching, "Why attack my village?"

"They attacked us first." Ashura replied, "We came only looking for answers, to find an artifact long left by my uncle, none of this would have happened if you responded with hospitality." His sword straightened, the tip pointing directly at the village leader.

Guapo frowned, "So only a misunderstanding caused this?" He looked down for a moment, "Come. We do not need to fight."

"Even after I killed your men?" Ashura took a tentative step forward.

"Ashura held out his hand, a small smile on his face, "I think that conflict can be stopped with words, I have been trying in this violence forsaken world to keep this little village safe, to keep out the pain of the outside." He clasped hands with Ashura, "I think that we can make peac-"

He couldn't finish. He was already impaled.

Guapo fell to his knees, "A... shame." He coughed out blood, "Sorry guys... broke my promise so quickly."

Ashura's katana slowly floated over to his hand and transformed back into a shakujo, Naruto came running up moments later, "You got the asshole? Good. Let's go!"

Ashura stared sadly at the body, "Guapo's blood is the key..." He remembered the drunk saying.

"Key!?" A voice yelled, the two men turned to see a figure running away, Naruto tried to pursue, but Ashura stopped him with a hand on the shoulder, "No more."

They hopped down into the Guapo's treasure room.

"Wait." Naruto suddenly said, "The rumor. Guapo's blood is the key to power, I just realized." Ashura gave him a 'continue' motion. "The rumor... must have been started by us! The man who heard us! He must have told everyone and it must have changed over the years until we heard the one from our time."

"It doesn't matter." Ashura said detachedly, staring at Hamura's disc, it was spinning intensely, "I just want this to be over."

And like that, they disappeared into light.

* * *

_'I am sorry.'_

'Huh?' Naruto thought to his companion as he laid infront of the Sage's statue, staring at the stars.

_'I... I was rash and overconfident. I attacked making false accusations, causing a major conflict that should have been avoided. And then I overestimated myself, even before I fought Indra I spent many years inactive, spending time with my family. I was rusty and didn't want to admit it, and it almost got me killed fighting both Zetsu and Guapo.'_

Naruto stared at the sky, looking intently at the moon "I was more then overconfident." He began quietly, "I was arrogant. I though that those men where much weaker then me just because I had chakra. Guapo was toying with me, and his men nearly got me even when I used my abilities. I... I still have a long way to go if I'm going to change the world.'

_'When WE change the world. Together.'_

Naruto smiled slightly.

**'Ok. What the fuck happened to you two? I get a terrible headache and take a nap, and suddenly you guys are confessing your love to each other. What the hell...'**

* * *

'So Ashura...'

_'Yes?'_

Naruto frowned slightly as he walked with his team back to Konoha, 'What happened to your head? It must have been terrible to incapacitate you.'

_'I have no idea, but I still have a lingering pain in the top left and right corners of my forehead. It's fading though with time.'_

Naruto nodded, before looking at his female teammate, "Oi Sakura, what are you doing?"

"Shut up Naruto, I'm reading." She had her face in a book as she walked looking much like their teacher.

"Hey I'm just asking!" Naruto defended himself, "I mean you look like Kakashi-sensei over their, for all I know you could be reading the same book."

Sakura looked confused, "What's wrong with sensei's book?"

Naruto stopped, his jaw nearly dropping.

"What!?" He pointed to the giggling Kakashi, "You don't know what _Icha Icha _is!? What kind of live have you been living?" He noticed Kakashi's look on him ,"Oh HELL no! I don't read that trash, but it's a household name in Konoha due to it's writer."

Sasuke spoke up, "Who is the writer?"

"Jiraiya, the Sannin." Naruto answered.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "A book written by such a powerful ninja? Maybe I should check it out."

Kakashi chuckled even more at Naruto's gobsmacked face, before taking a few moments to calm down, "Hey hey, maybe you shouldn't read these, Sasuke is fine. But Sakura your parents might get angry at me."

The pink headed girl got even more confused, "Why?" She turned to Naruto, "What is that book about?"

Naruto sighed, "Please drop it. All I wanted to know was what you are reading. Let's go back to that."

"Oh." Sakura held up a thick book, "Well I just finished it, but it is '_The Adventures of Robin Hood._'.

Naruto instantly thought to the green clothed man from the past, "... Hey Sakura. Tell me about it."

She lit up ,"OK! Did you know it takes place in Shinseimura?"

Naruto had a feeling where this was going, "No, but don't worry about spoiling it, I'll probably never read it."

The girl nodded, "Basically, it takes place in the distant past, before chakra was even a thing. Robin Hood was a man who hated the war torn world and tried to help people by stealing from the rich to give to the poor. A common thing people know about him these days. But basically it follows his tales and him growing a group of thieves and men to help people."

Naruto pursed his lips, "And Shinseimura?"

"Well after about... three fourths of the book he becomes the leader of Shinseimura. And he and his men enjoy a time of peace in the village, where he enforced the rich and the poor, trying to make people equal, think of him as the first communist. For almost the rest of the book it was him trying to calm the resistance growing against him despite his righteous deeds."

"You said almost."

Sakura stared at the cover of the book ,"Well at the ending two people come, people called them demons, but the book never talked chakra powers, I am positive it was just saying that they where ruthless killers."

There was a lump in his throat, "And... did Hood defeat them?"

Sakura frowned, "That's my only issue with the book, the two men destroy Robin's men, killing a few of his trusted friends also. While one of them distracted him the other burned down the village, which actually happened in real life. The village burning, I'm not sure about everything else. Anyways it turns out they where after the treasure Robin acquired over his journeys. The book ends with Robin standing alone against the two men, the epilogue says he never came back to Shinseimura."

**'A lot different then your account. Yet pretty accurate.'**

'Shut up.'

**'Oh? You upset that the first legend about you is one of a villain and not a hero?'**

_'I am too. But in other matters, I do not remember that kind of story in my times, heroics like that suited Guapo, but I never heard of Shinseimura burning down.'_

**'For some reason I do though, it is obvious. You changed time.'**

'But how!' Naruto thought angrily, "What exactly happened to Hamura for THIS to happen!? To bend reality!?'

_'That is exactly what he wants us to discover.'_

* * *

"So." The Hokage questioned, "How was your first C-rank? You look rather sour Naruto."

Said blonde tried to form a smile, but failed, "I just... I expected more. The bandit attack was cool though."

"Oh? Bandit attack?" He looked to Kakashi.

"A small complication." The scarecrow clarified. "We dealt with it and got the papers from Shinseimura. We're good."

The Hokage took them, gazing over them for a moment, "Very good. You can get your pay in the actual mission room. You are dismissed."

* * *

**Naruto's first adventure as a ninja is of a bad guy, just because he is Naruto doesn't mean he is always the hero. Things will get MUCH darker for him in the future.**


	10. A Break in the Waves

**In a massive edit, I lost a few chapters of this story. One of them isn't necessary, but the other ones are Team Seven taking the bell test and the Wave arc. The wave arc is a massive one, so it need to be completely rewritten, which sucks. I'm putting this in place because they will be a massive whole until I finish the rewrite.**

**The original chapter was around 17k, I believe. So give me some time to rectify my mistake.**


	11. Another Lying Mission

**I own nothing**

* * *

**Started may 4 2015, uploaded June 10**

* * *

"How did you find out where I live?"

Naruto shrugged at Kakashi's question, "I asked." He tried to step into his sensei's house, only for the jonin's hand to stop him.

Kakashi's Sharingan span as he readjusted his hastily pulled on mask. "Asked who?"

After a few moments his hand finally slacked enough for Naruto to enter the scarecrow's apartment. "Who else?" Of course it was the Hokage, who else would've told Naruto?

Kakashi sighed as he watched the blonde walk over to his couch and plonk down, taking great interest in every little thing in his home.

"A sword? I didn't know you practiced Kenjutsu." Kakashi stared at the sword hung on his wall, the White Fang.

He shrugged, "I don't really use it anymore. It has sentimental value though."

"And the dog bowls?"

"I said I was a dog person."

Naruto looked out his window, there was a rather nice view of the village from Kakashi's apartment, the blonde stared for a while before turning back to his teacher, his eyes burning with intensity.

"I want a mission."

"No."

"Yes."

Kakashi sighed again and sat down, "The Hokage gave you two weeks off. It's been a day."

"A day and a half." Naruto looked a bit uncomfortable, "I... I took one day to beat myself up over my stupidity, but work is work. And as much as I want to stay at home and brood all day, I can't afford to go out of business." Of course it took reassuring words from Ashura to get him back on his feet.

"Well the others are still on leave." He really didn't want to go on a mission at the moment.

"They don't have to come." Naruto said with a shrug, "Me and you can easily go on one."

"Or you can go on your own."

He received a blank stare, "And do D-ranks? I'm a ninja, not a chore boy. And the old man thinks I'm traumatized for life." Naruto snorted. "Yeah right, like I can't handle the pain."

"Naruto your still coping by putting on a mask like that. Like you don't care."

Naruto shook his head, "Actually I really do care." He frowned, "I feel absolutely terrible. But I'm not going to get over it unless I go out and do shit. Good shit, shit that makes you feel good and accomplished."

"And a mission with me will make you feel accomplished?"

A nod. "Once you pick up a B or A rank and we finish it, yes, it will."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Yes! Thank you!" Naruto rolled his eyes at Kakashi's failed antics, "Do you really think I'll fall for that? Literally nobody falls for that, it's a mere myth."

"I'm still not doing it."

"Yes. You are." The blonde gained a dangerous gleam in his eyes, "Because I know where you live, and I don't care how many dogs you have eating here. You will feel the pranking of the Shinigami himself."

* * *

"Hello Hokage-sama!" Kakashi said cheerily with a wave, "Me and-" He gestured to Naruto, "-One of the Oompa Loompas are here for a mission!"

Hiruzen looked at Naruto a bit worried, "Are you sure? Your failed mission was only a couple of days ago."

"He's a tough little munchkin. He's fine. Right Naruto?"

He received a nod, "Yes. Very fine. More then fine, amazingly fine. Fantastically fine." His bland tone at the situation didn't really convey his apparent enthusiasm.

"Naruto-" Hiruzan started somewhat stern, "-I've been Hokage for a long time, and I know-"

"-And you know that I need to do a fucking mission!" The anger in his tone wasn't directed to the Hokage, or to Kakashi. It was directed to himself, he sighed and looked down. "Look," He started a lot more quietly, "I need this."

The Hokage locked eyes with Kakashi, who stared back and shrugged.

"Fine." the elder said reluctantly, "I actually was just looking over something."

He handed a paper to Kakashi, who started to look over it, Naruto made his way over to his teacher an tugged at his arm, making him lower the mission request to his eye level.

"Help some merchants move from Vegetable to Flower, a C-rank." Naruto nodded, "I guess it'll do."

"Oh it will." Kakashi said as he made his way to the door.

"Hey," Naruto said to him as the exited the Hokage's office, "Where is Flower and Vegetable?"

_'They're both small countries, sandwiched by Iwa and Bird.'_

"Never mind, I just remembered."

* * *

The journey would normally take a week or so walking, then the however long time it took to escort the peddlers. Luckily there was no Sakura to hold them down, even Sasuke probably didn't have the stamina to run the entire time like they were.

Naruto wasn't really looking to impress at all with his stamina, he just wanted to complete the mission to gain some sort of solace to counteract the grief of the failed mission.

"Why are we stopping?"

Kakashi ignored him for a moment and looked intently at the ruins infront of him, "This is Kannabi bridge."

Naruto took a step forward and examined the completely destroyed bridge, "Quite the sight." Such a huge bridge being destroyed. "I want to say that it's a relic from the war..." He trailed off, waiting for Kakashi to answer.

"It is." Kakashi rose his headband, "I consider it my first failed mission."

"By any chance-" Naruto started, putting pieces together, "-was there an Uchiha with you for that mission?"

"I told you about him. My best friend, or rather former best friend, he's been dead for years."

Naruto stared a the ruins, "Failed?" Was the mission to destroy Kannabi Bridge or protect it?

Kakashi sighed, "I was around your age, a Jonin already." Naruto nodded impressed, "My sensei was sent to reinforce a platoon that was being battered by Iwa. He was one of those people who can fight an army by himself. I was sent along with my genin team to destroy the bridge, my first real mission as the strongest in the group, sensei was always their to fix my mistakes whenever I led as a chunin..."

"You made a bad call."

Kakashi shook his head, "'Bad' is an understatement. Rin, the medic and glue to the group, was captured. In my juvenile arrogance and naivety I told the other member of my group to leave her, the mission came first."

"The girl you loved." Naruto guessed.

"I didn't love her then, she was just a teammate and medic, nothing really more." His fists clenched, "My Uchiha teammate punched me and told me the creed that I live by now, and left to rescue her." He chuckled dryly, "That idiot attacked a higher officer, that was just his style."

"Did they both die without you?"

"I came back. I realized how wrong I was, we fought a small group of Iwa Jonin. They had more power and experience, but me and Obito had teamwork, his Sharingan and my skills made us fight like one. We beat all of them and untied Rin."

"There's a 'but' though."

"The mistake we made was all down to age, we weren't old enough to really know 'always double tap'. One of the Iwa nin was alive, and collapsed the entire cave we where in. I had lost my eye a few minutes prior and couldn't see. Obito pushed me out of the way of a falling boulder."

Naruto grimaced, "And was promptly crushed."

"Only one side of him remained, he looked at us and smiled. Told me to take his Sharingan, the conveniently fine Sharingan not even damaged. Rin was a medic so we did that. The Jonin didn't stand a chance against the newly made 'Sharingan Kakashi.'"

"He died rescuing his team. That's-" He pondered on whether or not he should say it, "-That's not very Uchiha."

Luckily Kakashi laughed a little, "He was a complete idiot. But apparently he held more wisdom then I thought." Kakashi turned to look at Naruto, his Sharingan spinning, "You complete missions and you fail missions, but don't let it ruin you. I've failed a lot but I'll keep going forward." So this was a lesson, to help him after Wave...

Naruto looked up at the clouds, "Kakashi?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you wear a mask? Between just me and you."

"There has been a lot of reasons." He felt his mask, "Once upon a time it was to keep people from recognizing me, since I looked so much like my father. Then it was to hide my looks as a teenager, I look good." He chuckled amused, "Now it's to piss people off because they want to know what my face looks like."

"You're lame."

Kakashi snorted as he jumped away, leaving Naruto in the dust.

* * *

"Should we check that out?"

Kakashi stared at the smoke plume coming from the Land of Vegetables, "I'd rather not."

Naruto was in deep thought, "I think we should, it could play a part in the mission."

His sensei, however, started in another direction, "We're going away from Vegetable, I don't like it but it isn't our mission to go there. It's to go away from there, that may be the reason these peddlers are leaving."

Naruto stared at it and shrugged, following his teacher.

As they merely walked down a road they spotted a caravan, and by the way the leaders of the caravan looked at them they must have been the peddlers who hired them.

"Hello!" A man walked out towards them, "Are you the ninja we sent for?"

"Are you Kikunojo?" At his nod Kakashi gave a friendly wave, "Well I'm Kakashi, and this is my student Naruto." He gestured to the blonde. Who gave a smile to them.

Kikunojo gestured to his group, "I'm the leader of this caravan, here's my best friend and right hand man Yurinojo." Another man gave them a wave.

"So," Kakashi started as he got into step with them, "What's the lay down?"

Kikunojo shrugged, "We just want to get to Flower, Vegetable hasn't been very stable lately."

"Who would try to cause discord in Vegetable? The place's leadership was pretty spot on last I checked, which wasn't that long ago, a few years." Naruto wanted to tell Kakashi that a few years was not really considered short. But he figured it was an adult thing.

"Some bandit troubles, not good for merchants."

"So why not Iwa?" Naruto questioned. "They're a lot closer."

"I'm sure Iwa doesn't want it to get out but..." Kikunojo's voice started to get quieter, "They're loosing their strength. I heard the Tsuchikage is even resorting to hiring mercenary groups to do missions since his ninja can't even do them."

Naruto looked mildly surprised, "Well then... wow." Iwa was known for strength. Them and Kumo were always known as the strongest, Konoha being the most successful due to tactics and will. The Will of Fire.

Kakashi was glancing at him, god knows why.

_'He wants you to gather information on your own. He started and wants you to continue, try to find out what exactly is happening because they are hiding things.'_

"Well I'm glad you chose us," Naruto said with a smile.

The sickly cousin, Shun, glared at him with bright purple eyes, "Then you better be good. I'm not dying because of a stupid kid."

Kid? Shun was no more than a few years older then him. Naruto wanted to call him out, but chose not to, "Why would their be any death? This is just simple C-rank to the rather peaceful Flower."

_'Good.'_

Shun very admirable kept perfect composure, but let a small, absolutely tiny, fraction of emotion show on his face, just enough for Naruto's trained eyes to pick up on.

"Sooo!" Kikunojo tried to change the subject, "You've seen the news?"

"The news?"

Kikunojo held up a new paper, "O.N.E just released an article about Wave, front page. They have a new government now."

Naruto pursed his lips at the mention, "What?"

Kikunojo held up the paper, "A group of Konoha ninja, led by the famous 'Sharingan Kakashi', went into Wave a little while ago." He looked up from his reading to look at Kakashi, who waved. "They battled the mercenary army of Gato, which included the 'Demon of the Hidden Mist' Zabuza and, as reports say, his apprentice, a ice user from the extinct Yuki Clan. They defeated Zabuza and his apprentice before going after Gato's army, taking out all of them and the kingpin himself. Amazingly with only three civilian causalities."

Naruto frowned. Three dead people was not 'amazing'.

"I don't like O.N.E news." He said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean it's a cool thing, a global newspaper for all of the countries, but really? One Nation: Elemental... O.N.E? It sounds wrong for the acronym to have one of its words making it up. You get what I mean?"

"I guess."

"And any young ninja who gets on it is immediately put in the Bingo Books, I'm lucky I wasn't mentioned, I'd be a C-rank in the books in a day."

* * *

"So Naruto," Kakashi said to him as they stood away from the rest of the group, the peddlers packing up for the night, "What do you think of this mission?"

Naruto pursed his lips, "I hate it when people lie to me. This is the second time, and the first time did not go well." Trained Ninjas. He could easily sense the larger reserves and the faster flow of chakra in Kikunojo and Yurinojo, a sure sign of shinobi.

"They don't have any ill intent from what I could see. They stayed slack around us."

Naruto eyed the group blandly, "They want our help for something. I assume it involved Shun in someway."

"You noticed?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Of course. Shun is way to feminine looking and has way to big of a chest to be a boy. Also I can smell the woman on her." He paused, "That sounded weird, I didn't mean it like that."

"Are you sure?" Naruto could see the smirk through his mask, "She looks maybe a few years older then you at most, she could still be a minor."

Naruto palmed his face, "No. Just no. And I'm pretty sure she's sixteen, that would be pedophilia."

"I'd say fifteen."

"Please shut the fuck up."

"Woah!" Kakashi said with his hand up defensively, "Excuse me Mr. Virgin! Excuse me for trying to help you out a little! What is wrong with you today? All serious and all."

Naruto shrugged, "I don't want to put up the 'no negative emotion at all' act infront of you, you already know how I am." The only physical person he was really comfortable with was the Hokage, but Kakashi was real to him, something pretty much everyone isn't, so he would be real also.

"Doesn't mean you have to be so snappy."

"Sorry." The sarcasm was dripping from his words.

"That's better!" With a smile the scarecrow sat down, "I have the late shift, so nighty night!"

* * *

"Oh. Oh..."

"That's not very good."

For once Naruto completely agreed with Kakashi's sarcastic and annoying attitude. Probably because his sensei was the only one who could really form words at the current situation.

He barely knew Kikunojo, but he still felt remorse at his dead body.

_'We were training in your mind. Didn't even sense him.'_

Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat, "Ok guys, I think we need to be honest here."

Yurinojo glanced at him, "What?"

"What he's trying to say-" Kakashi's tone started to become more and more serious, "-is that you can't trick us. What's happening?"

Yurinojo gulped, "It's... It's... we're ninja."

"And?"

Shun took his hat off, "And I'm a princess." Her long brown hair flew elegantly down her back, "Of Vegetable, which a group of ninja took over." She looked a bit shocked at how nobody was surprised

"We already know you're a boy, you don't even try to mask your voice."

"Oh."

"Two for two." Kakashi said with false happiness, "Ain't we so lucky Naruto?"

Shun looked at him, "Excuse me?"

Naruto looked blank, keeping his raging emotions in check, "He means it's the second time we've been lied to about a mission."

Yurinojo gulped, "Please. Princess Haruna is the last hope for our country, we cannot let her die."

"We won't." The words came out of his mouth before he could control it. Naruto couldn't help but feel dread at what could happen, that he would fail his promise again just like Wave.

"Tell me." The ever calm voice of Kakashi. "Who exactly are chasing you guys?"

"They are called the Criminal Brothers."

"Original," Naruto muttered quietly. His already present dislike of the mission getting larger and larger. Another land in danger from some madman, and the people decided to hire ninja under false pretenses...

This was TOO much like Wave. But instead of the grizzled drunk Tazuna they had snotty princess Haruna.

"Kakashi?"

The scarecrow finally let his leader side out. All amusement was gone from his face, "I say..." He looked at Naruto. "We do it." Honestly the kid needed it.

"Oh thank you!" Yurinojo looked very relieved.

Haruna wrapped her hair back into her hat, "I say we split up into two groups. The actual peddlers in a leading caravan and us in a back caravan."

_'You get that?'_

Naruto did not like the idea, "No. You want a decoy caravan. So that the Criminal Brothers attack the front group instead."

A shrug, "Necessary sacrifices."

"Unneeded sacrifices," He argued back, he turned to Kakashi, "Can I give an idea?"

"Call yourself team leader if you want."

Naruto nodded, "We go as a group. They found out about Kikonojo then they'll know about Yurinojo. They don't even want the front caravan."

Haruna glared at him, "So they'll be safe away from us." She honestly didn't believe they knew her identity though.

"You know they won't princess." Yurinojo looked grim, "They'll toy with the peddlers. Kill them for fun."

Haruna looked away, "A good distraction..."

"Maybe we should let them kill you." Naruto shrugged at the looks he received, "Lets face it. She'll be a bad leader."

Kakashi playfully (but actually firmly) patted Naruto on the shoulder, "Hey hey! We are hired to protect little Haruna-chan! Not kill her or intentionally or let her be killed." His intentional lack of 'sama' when addressing royalty showed the amount of respect he had for her.

Haruna huffed and turned away, her head held high.

* * *

_'Contact.'_

Naruto tensed.

_'Three.'_

"Hey Kakashi," Naruto started. "How many parties have you been to?"

Kakashi got the meaning, "Oh quite a few actually."

"How fun is a party when only three people come?"

An amused chuckle, "It depends who they are."

Naruto lunged in the air to intercept a foe, his arm blocking a blunt weapon. He fired a blast of wind to send the man flying back into the forest.

"Naruto!" Kakashi called, "You go fight that guy! We're having some fun over here!"

Naruto nodded and jumped into the forest.

* * *

Ruiga, the youngest of the Criminal Brothers ducked underneath a kick, jumping back and assessing his opponent.

"Hm." He sounded annoyed, "They put me against a child?"

"Hm. They put me with the definition of ugly." Naruto mimicked, not being completely off. The man had shoulder length purple hair with amber eyes and teal facial hair. With teal tattoos on both of his cheeks. His slightly droopy face solidified the 'ugly as hell' look.

"That's a twelve year old comeback!"

"I am twelve idiot."

Ruiga brought up both of his tonfa, blunt sticks held horizontally from a hilt that traveled infront of his arms, up in the air, "I'm gonna enjoy killing you."

Naruto snorted and rushed forward. Jumping in the air and flipping into an axe kick. Ruiga blocked with his right tonfa and swung with his left, but Naruto jumped off his weapon behind him, swinging around and smashing him with a viscous roundhouse kick.

Ruiga used the momentum to jump away, landing and wincing, before going through hand seals, "Water-Heavens Convergence!" He smirked as... bubbles? As bubbles rose from the surface into the air.

_'The grass is wilting and the air's thinner, he's drawing moisture from the surroundings and air.'_

Naruto felt his instincts flare as a blade of water cut through the air towards him, he jumped in the air to dodge and fired his chakra arm, swatting another blade away. He went through seals.

"Great Breakthrough!" He blew a giant gust of wind at the center of the clearing, making the bubbles fly into the vegetation surrounding them and into the sharp branches of the trees.

Naruto landed in a crouch, before launching off his feet and shooting his chakra arm forward, Ruiga jumped to the side of the approaching limb and brought his tonfa forward.

Naruto let out a sound of pain as he was smacked in the face and back with Ruiga's tonfa.

_'He's bigger and has more reach! Hit and run or range!'_

Naruto rushed in again, this time firing a blast of wind at Ruiga, who jumped in the air to avoid.

Not a good idea to get into the air to dodge air.

Naruto grabbed him with his chakra arm and flailed him around, before smashing him in the ground repeatedly. After a few seconds he threw him in the trees like he was throwing a fastball.

_'He is leaving, but another is coming.'_

Naruto's eyes narrowed, "Come and get it asshole."

* * *

Kakashi jumped to the side, dodging a flurry of ice discs, before using his kunai to block a swing from a sword.

Renga, the leader of the Criminal Brothers, wasn't that tough alone. But him and his brother Jiga worked well together.

He felt a pull on his kunai, and let go of it and used the Substitution to teleport away before the weapon stabbed him. The magnetic abilities of Jiga was annoying, turning his own weapons against him.

"Jiga! Renga!" The other one rushed into the clearing, "The kid's power is perfect against mine! Switch!" Kakashi smirked at the brother's apparent deafeat against his student.

"Stay with Jiga! This'll take a minute!"

Kakashi jumped towards Renga, not wanting the strongest to fight Nruto, but before he could he felt a pull on his headband that slammed him into the ground.

He felt his rage rise at the Jiga's laugh, Kakashi threw his headband and utility pouch on the ground. Barebones it was.

Naruto could handle it.

* * *

"What! Haruna!?"

Haruna looked at him, trying to stay composed, "They knocked out Yurinojo when he was fighting with your teacher, I ran."

Naruto felt the energy approaching, "You should have stayed with Kakashi! He's better than me!"

"Don't mock me!"

"I'm not!"

A pulse of chakra.

"Fuck!" Naruto swore and tackled the princess, dragging her to the ground right before a hoard of projectiles hit them.

Naruto looked at them, discs, cold discs that was melting in the sun. Another Ice Release user...

"So that's the princess?" A dark voice chuckled, "Good... two easy targets."

Naruto growled and created two clones, "Barrier! Haruna stay with them." It was experimental, but he needed a bit of luck in this situation.

The clones dragged Ashura's chakra out of him, ready to rise a giant dome of his chakra at any moment.

Someone bursted out the trees, Naruto rushed towards him they collided fists, both flipping in other directions. Naruto pushed off the ground immediately after he landed, "Great Breakthrough!"

The man, Renga from Yurinojo's info, rose a transparent shield to protect him, ice no doubt.

If it wasn't for his fox enhanced eyes it would've been impossible to see, if it was night he would be dead against that power, the reflections from the sun the only thing letting him see the clear ice.

Renga laughed, "I'm gonna burn you like an ant! Ice Disc!"

Naruto looked up, large discs of ice formed in the sky, getting smaller and smaller and concentrating the suns ray...

A giant magnifying glass. Holy crap.

_'We have to keep moving. We got a time limit now."_

He was already sweating, crap.

_'Keep your jacket on. The bright orange reflects the light better than your black shirt underneath. It also protects your skin better.'_

Naruto rushed towards Renga, drawing a kunai.

Their weapons collided, Naruto used all the chakra he had to reinforce his limbs, Renga was strong.

He suddenly loosened his grip and cut all of his strength, his kunai went flying from his hand as he ducked. Renga, who was still pushing, fell forward. Naruto drove his fist into Renga's stomach before uppercutting him in the chin and sending him flying into the air.

Naruto yelled as beam of light slammed into him, he felt his jacket being burned away as he jumped away and rose his chakra arm to block the ray.

In a split second he ducked to avoid being beheaded. Spinning around kicking Renga's knees, making him fall. Naruto cocked his arm back and drove it towards his downed foe full force, but Renga rolled out of the way last second, leaving only the ground to be shattered.

Renga smirked at Naruto's smoking back, "It burns doesn't it? At least you're lasting longer than that other prick yesterday. He kept babbling about protecting the princess with his life, such an idiot. She isn't worth it."

"That's disrespectful to the dead!"

"That idiots dead! He doesn't have the capacity to care about anything now! I mean why would he give his own life for someone else!? He said it was 'his duty'..."

"He was a man. Protecting what he cared about."

Renga laughed, "Really!? He cared about that bitch princess!? All I care about is money! Not even my brothers!" Renga looked at him, amusement fading, "Boy. I'll give you one chance for impressing me. Leave. Go back to Konoha and live your life, Vegetable has nothing to do with you!"

"That's the smart thing to do if I valued my life." Naruto didn't even notice Haruna's concerned look. "But..." A fire burned in his eyes as he rose his fist, "I never give up, that's my ninja way!"

"You're a fucking fool!"

A smirk, "No. You are."

Renga's eyes widened as he felt something behind him, Naruto rushed at him from behind, his clone that was talking disappearing. Naruto punched him in the face with all the power he could muster. As Renga flew back Naruto grabbed him by the foot, spinning him and slamming him into the ground. Before sending him in the air with a powerful kick.

"You're scum! Not even caring about your own brothers! I'm gonna stop you! For Kikunojo and Vegetable!"

Haruna watched wide eyes as Naruto jumped into the air, his fist glowing white with Ashura's charka.

* * *

"NOO!"

Kakashi chuckled darkly as he withdrew his arm from Jiga's corpse, lighting fading from it.

"Finally!" He said a bit maniacally, "That asshole was really annoying me with his magnet powers!" He turned to the terrified Ruiga, "Now... your turn."

Ruiga screamed as his death rushed at him.

* * *

"Good job!" Kakashi said with a thumbs up. His Sharingan eye was closed as his headband laid around his neck, "You got the leader!"

Naruto smirked at the sight of Renga tied up, "Yup, he didn't see it coming. Though..." He gave Kakashi a bland look, "I actually kept him alive."

Kakashi chuckled, "Oops. Ah well, he'll pay for his brothers crimes also."

Naruto nodded. That was fine.

"Well... I go speak to Yurinojo." Kakashi walked off.

"Naruto." Naruto turned at Haruna's voice.

"Yo."

She looked down, "I'm sorry for being so difficult."

A laugh, "Is that heroes worship I hear?"

"No." She sighed, "I just... I just realized how much Kikunojo meant to me. How much he's willing to give me."

"You mean how much he gave you, he gave everything."

"Yeah... I realized what a good leader needs to think about. They need to be willing to give everything for their people, and they need to realize why they are giving everything for them."

Naruto looked at her intensely, "A good leader is one who has power, and uses it to help people who doesn't have power."

"My people live such simple lives, simple farmers who are happy not making much. They just want to be with their families, that's what makes them happy, and I want my people to be happy."

"A good quality of a leader. Almost required."

She looked up, her eyes filled with determination, "I'm gonna make my father's legacy stay true, I want the people who look up to me to be happy. I don't want harm to befoul my country like it has with my fathers death."

"Good."

She looked at him for a moment, before looking away, "I... thank you."

He gave her smile, "I have the power, the power to help. So I will help whenever I can."

* * *

"You think we'll make O.N.E?" Naruto asked idly as they approached the gates of Vegetable, "I mean we did stop a hostile takeover of good ol' Vegetable."

Kakashi hummed thoughtfully, "Maybe I will... since I did everything."

"Really!?" Naruto yelled, "Because your not the one who defeated Renga! I was!"

Haruna rolled her eyes, "He's messing with you. And I think maybe third or fourth page, it all depends on what else happens in the world this week."

"I'd be mentioned, right?"

She giggled, "Of course."

They stopped at the gates, only the four of them since the real peddlers actually went to Flower. Yurinojo went to the gates to talk to the guards and Kakashi went around to the back of their small carriage to get Renga, the prisoner.

Kakashi carried him in, "You stay here Naruto, we're already a few days late since we took the merchants to Flower and walked all the way over here. The Hokage will be pissed." Naruto gave him a mock salute as he entered the village.

"So." Haruna looked at him, "It's goodbye."

"I guess it is, for now." Naruto gave her a smile, "I'd like to visit and actually go inside of your village."

She blushed at his smile, "Yeah..." She looked into his eyes, "Hey Naruto..."

Naruto stared, "Are you alright?" She looked flustered.

_'Idiot. Holy shit I need to tell you some things.'_

'What!?'

As he yelled at Ashura Haruna leaned forwards and kissed him, Naruto froze for the few seconds it lasted before Haruna pulled back and ran away giggling.

"Uhh..." He couldn't form words.

A hand ruffled his hair, "Yes! Good job!"

Naruto turned around in shock, "Holy sh-" He took a deep breath, "You scared me Kakashi!"

Kakashi patted him on the back, "She's fifteen! I asked!"

"What! You saw!?"

He laughed, "I saw you get it dirty with the princess!"

"Dirty!? We kissed! Well she kissed me!"

"Still a kiss! You know we can stay a few days... she can repay you for your deeds!"

"Oh shut up!"

"So... thinking of becoming an ambassador to Vegetable."

"No."

"Really? Don't want to see Haruna again?"

He blushed, "It's hero worship," He said quietly.

"And a bit of lust if I say so myself."

"Please! You don't know lust! You probably have sex in that mask!"

"Only a few times..."

Naruto grimaced, "I shouldn't of asked that."

* * *

**No, Haruna isn't the pairing. It's a one time thing. The actual pairing (which I actually decided on) will come much later, when he's older.**


	12. Another Lying Mission 2

**I own nothing**

* * *

**Authors note: Sorry for the delay, I've been busy.**

* * *

_'Duck!'_

Naruto barely managed to get his head down before being hit. He jumped to the side and landed in a crouch, immediately eyeing his opponent.

"Sasuke?"

The Uchiha glared. "One day."

"Excuse me?"

"One day," he seethed. "I go into the Hokage's office for a job and it turns out you already took Kakashi for a mission. One. Day. Prior."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and chuckled nervously. "Hehe... oops?"

Sasuke rushed forward and grabbed him by the collar. "I had to do D-ranks! Fucking D-ranks!"

'Ashura help!'

_'Nah, you look fine.'_

Naruto gulped. "Well I couldn't wait... one day?" His tone became a bit awkward at the end.

"What did you do?" he demanded.

"Huh?"

"The mission. What did you do?"

Naruto was silent for a moment. "Nothing... just escorting a few merchants to Flower, fought some bandits... not very tough."

He seemed to accept that nothing good happened when he was gone. "Hn." He turned away. "Are we having our meeting today?"

The blonde shrugged. "Eh, it depends on Sakura."

"She'll milk the whole two weeks," he said a bit harshly.

"Well..." A smirk came onto Naruto's face, "I know where Kakashi lives now..."

Sasuke caught on and matched his smirk.

There was a silence for a few moments.

"So..." Naruto looked down the street as he spoke, "I'm going to get some food, care to join me?"

Sasuke pondered for a moment. "Sure." He was hungry, and Naruto wasn't like Sakura or Kiba, annoying. Or Ino, super annoying. Or Choji, gross when with food. Or Shikamaru, so lazy it's annoying. Or Hinata, who was just awkward.

Actually Naruto was one of the most normal ones of the last Genin class. Shino would be fine if he didn't talk to his bugs out loud, but Naruto, despite hiding things, was alright. Though when he and Kakashi got together...

* * *

"Yo Ayame! Teuchi! I'm back!" His call was jubilant, ready for the ramen he loved so dearly.

Ayame smiled. "Naruto! Good to see you! And it looks like you brought a friend!"

"Yeah I did. Come on Sasuke, this place is great!"

Sasuke gave Ayame a formal smile and sat down, while Naruto licked his lips in excitement.

Teuchi turned around from his cooking. "You want the regular Naruto?"

"Yup, two bowls today, I'm not feeling that hungry."

He nodded. "How about you young man?" he asked Sasuke.

Sasuke shrugged. "What kind of things do you have here?" he asked politely, being Uchiha formal.

"Well the menus up there, but tell me what you like."

Sasuke looked up, not noticing the menu before, he blushed in embarrassment at his obliviousness. "Well I like tomatoes a lot..." He eyed what he wanted, "There. Tomato soup."

"Eh?" Naruto looked up at the menu. "You guys serve soup also?"

Teuchi turned around to start cooking. "Variety is the key to success."

Hm. That was a good quote, Naruto mentally committed to remember that when training.

"Naruto? Sasuke?" They both turned around to see Sakura standing there shyly. "I uhh... I heard you guys speaking and..."

A laugh, "Care to join us?" Naruto didn't really mind, they were a team after all.

But he was certain it wasn't just a coincidence she just happened to 'hear' them.

"Sure!" she chirped, happy to not be rejected, "I'll uh... I'll get a chicken ramen. Small."

"You got it," Ayame said with a smile.

"So Sakura," Naruto started as he absorbed his food, "You up for a mission?" At this point it had been a week and a half since Wave, and the two week break was coming to an end.

"I guess I am."

"Well we should go find Kakashi after we eat."

"What time is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Noon."

"Hm... where would Kakashi be at noon?" he threw the question out into the open.

"Right here!"

Unfortunately all three of them were sipping their meals when the loud voice chimed. And all three of them started choking as Kakashi appeared next to Sakura, seemingly smirking at their coughing.

Naruto fell to the ground coughing. "You..." He tried to reign himself, "You bastard!"

"That's not a nice way to greet your dearest sensei!"

Sasuke controlled himself and glared. "You waited for us to eat before coming."

"Maybe I did..."

"Why are you here?"

He shrugged. "The Hokage wants you Naruto. We can go on a mission after you two talk."

Naruto groaned and pointed to the full bowls. "None of us are done!"

"Well those two can still eat, he only wants you."

Naruto grumbled as he left, "Oh! And you're paying Kakashi!"

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Hey Ayame," he called quietly so Naruto couldn't hear, "put it one Naruto's tab."

The girl giggled and nodded.

* * *

"Old man? You called?"

The old man nodded. "Yes, call this Hokage training."

"Oh?"

"Where do you think the Chunin Exams should be?"

"Eh?" That was sudden.

"The Chunin Exams, you know what it is. Konoha is in charge of it this year."

"Isn't is suppose to be hosted here?"

"It is, but I'm not letting nations like Kumo or Iwa send ninja into my village. Only allies are coming into Konoha, but we have some interesting genin this year..."

Naruto got the gist. "You want me and Sasuke to be shown around the nations."

"Not just you and Sasuke, many of Konoha's names from the war have had children, and those children were your classmates."

"In an international exam, you can show that Konoha's next generation is not one to be trifled with." Naruto practically finished the Hokage's thought.

"Yes, and that I'm not at weak as my age says." The strength of the ninja of the village is a reflection on the Hokage's strength. If Konoha dominates then the esteemed 'Professor' shows he still has his stuff.

Naruto thought for a while, which was basically a mental conversation with Ashura. "Two issues though."

"Oh? Tell me." Of course he knew all the variables and answers, he just wants to test Naruto. The boy was to be the Hokage if he had his way, and it was best to get him started younger, because Hiruzen knew he couldn't last until Naruto was thirty.

"One is the location, all of the nations we're allied with has some sort of bad relationship with another country we're allied with. There hasn't been an all nation exam before, the idea was too idealistic when it was made a few years after the second war. We need to find a completely neutral nation if we wanted it to be everyone."

"And the other?"

"The plan of showing Konoha's strength might backfire. There could easily be a Kakashi Hatake type prodigy in Kumo that they've kept secret. We could be smashed."

"True... but I'm confident."

"We have what? Two or three months until the exam? At the moment I personally think we should keep it in home and play it safe, because the only place we have to host is home, and letting the Raikage into Konoha is not a good idea."

The Hokage smirked, "You're a smart twerp. Here." He threw a paper ball at him. "A mission for your team."

Naruto unrolled it. "A C-rank?" he asked, sounding offended. "Where's the B?"

The Hokage just looked at him.

"Fine!" Naruto said after an intense staring battle. "C-rank it is..."

Naruto started to walk out, but froze.

"Yes Naruto?" Hiruzen knew he wasn't done yet.

"Say old man, do you know sealing well?"

"Oh?"

"Fuinjutsu, sealing. I uhh..." He rubbed the back of his neck, "I was thinking about dabbling in it. Variety is the key to success and all..." He also wanted to see if Ashura could jack a Shadow Clone or control chakra limbs, but the seal was too tight.

Hiruzen snorted. "Variety is the key to success... that is cheesy and way too true." He knew that phrase more than anyone, having mastered all five nature elements through sheer hard work, his ability to counter all the foes he went against was the only reason he was so old.

"So do you?"

"There is one... the best sealing expert Konoha has, but he's on a... sabbatical of sorts. I'll see."

Naruto smiled an waved. "Well that's better than I expected! See ya you fossil!"

* * *

The door opened slightly. "Hello?" His voice was somewhat timid.

Naruto smiled and waved. "Are you Shibuki?"

"Yes, I am."

Kakashi made himself visible to the small sliver of the door and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Well we are the ones sent to escort you back to Taki."

Shibuki opened to door fully. "Oh," he said with a bit more confidence, "I see."

Scrutiny time. He still looked quite young, maybe seventeen or so. He had long brown hair that flew down his back and eyes of the exact same tone, his face had the Taki tan to it, which was just a tad darker than a Konoha one (they learned in the academy to identify people from other nations). Notably, he had a Taki headband around his head, with long blue ends that tied his head into a pony tail.

He looked a bit shy though, his eyes drifted downwards.

"I... I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

Naruto gave him a nod. "Likewise."

"Now then!" Kakashi started to walk away from the hotel room they were infront of. "To Taki!"

* * *

"AAHG!

Naruto went straight into shinobi mode at Shibuki's scream, creating ten Shadow Clones and making a defensive perimeter. Sasuke had his Sharingan activated and a kunai drawn.

"Eh Shibuki-san," Kakashi pointed to the sky, "That was a bird."

Shibuki, who was hiding behind Sakura, chuckled a nervously at the looks he received. "Oh... good."

The clones grumbled before popping one by one.

"Sooooo..." Naruto tried to do something about the now awkward air. "Are we actually going into Taki?"

Sakura turned to him, eyes shining. "Please tell me we are going into Taki!" she yelled in excitement.

Sasuke looked more emotional also, from what they heard, call it the grapevine of Konoha kids, was that Taki was like a giant amusement park, a never ending place of fun and parties.

Shibuki shook his head. "We'll go close to Taki, as close as any other foreign ninja in years, but nobody goes into Taki. Especially people like..." He looked at Kakashi, who was reading his book, the scarecrow raised his hand into a thumbs up.

"Oh come one Kakashi!" Naruto groaned, "you just HAVE to be all famous and deadly and stuff!"

The Jonin rolled his eye. "Naruto, trust me, I used to think what you are thinking of Taki. It isn't what the rumors in the Academy makes it out to be, it's actually a lot like Konoha, except smaller... and less 'Konoha.'"

"Ah come one! You ruined the dream-" Naruto looked at him confused. "You've been to Taki?"

Shibuki looked equally as shocked. "You have?"

"Yeah," Kakashi still sounded nonchalant, despite saying he went into the most secure place on the planet. "I went with the Fourth Hokage about... 12? Maybe 13 years ago. We went to renew our treaty together."

The three genin looked at each other, all having a silent question in their minds. "So Kakashi," Naruto decided to be the one to speak, "Do you know how to get into Taki then?"

A shrug. "The Fourth did, they figured he could easily teleport in anyways. I, on the other hand, had to be subjugated into a rather nasty Genjutsu that wiped the memories of how to get in from my mind... I was also blind folded and drugged when going in."

"So you and the mother fucking YELLOW FLASH decided to just let yourselves be drugged and mind fucked?"

"Basically." Kakashi sighed at the look he received. "Look Naruto, we were diplomats, not ninja. We came to make peace, not burn the place to the ground. Also they didn't even try to drug or blind the Hokage, he was the Yellow Flash, they wouldn't even touch him. But I was told to abide by their customs."

Shibuki nodded, satisfied. "So you don't know how to get in."

"I know you have to take at exactly 34 right turns in a cave system, after at least 84 to 85 left turns. No offense, but your mind jutsu is admirable, but not as good as a Yamanaka's."

Shibuki shrugged. "The Yamanaka are the masters of the mind. Besides, we took you on the overkill path, there's other ways that are more shady then even Madara Uchiha that we use to get in quickly."

"That's... really shady then."

Sasuke just looked at them plainly. "I'm an Uchiha," he said flatly

"Yes, no need to brag your pedigree." Kakashi looked at Shibuki. "You knew that didn't you? Every nation keeps an eye on the last- completely not bat shit crazy and deadly- Uchiha. The amount of kidnapping attempts from Kumo... my god!"

Sasuke looked shocked, while Naruto pursed his lips. "Are you suppose to talk about that?"

"Who cares? He'll find out eventually that people literally will pay millions for his sperm." Sasuke turned stark white and froze, Kakashi shook with restrained laughter. "There was this one time! Where some backwater village decided to leave a trail of tomatoes in the Uchiha district! Little Sasuke actually followed it, picking one up and eating it, then going to the next one and eating that! I watched amused until he walked into an outhouse all innocently..." Naruto let out a snort trying to restrain himself.

"STOP!" Sasuke yelled. He knew exactly where this was going.

"What? I stopped her before she got to you and the family jewels. At least they sent a girl, there was this one time when they sent a group of men..." Naruto couldn't hold it in anymore.

Sasuke turned a bright red. "SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Naruto almost collapsed laughing. "Look at him! He's red! Like a tomato!" Sasuke glared at him, which only made the laughter increase. "You are what you eat!"

"QUIET!"

"He's yelling!" Naruto turned to Sakura, who was also frozen, "Have you ever heard him so loud before? Kakashi is like a wizard to make 'Grumpy Uchiha' lose his composure!"

Kakashi laughed heartily also. "I am a wizard, watch!" In a puff of smoke he was a Transformation of Sasuke, expect his face was a tomato and his hair was green. "Magic! This is what Sasuke looks like!"

It was honestly a lame joke, but the actual face of Sasuke was what made it funny.

Naruto and Kakashi exploded into more laughter. "They brought him into an outhouse!" Naruto literally fell down clutching his stomach. "Some group of sweaty guys were actually hired to steal the sperm of a five year old boy!"

"Four!" Kakashi fixed. Making them laugh even more at the Uchiha's face

Kakashi actually fabricated some, actually most, of the story. Sasuke figured he was too young to remember...

Sasuke's shock turned into pure anger. "You... you..." he seethed, the temperature in the area already rising. "You... BITCHES!" He fired a giant fireball at them, Kakashi poofed away, but Naruto couldn't get away in time.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Sasuke NOO!"

He laid on the ground a charred mess. "God damn it Sasuke..." he said weakly. "Kudos on the no seal fireball though... impressive."

Kakashi reappeared. "Yeah! Good job!" along with a thumbs up. "That was the plan all along! To unlock Sasuke's hidden abilities through rage! I'm such a good teacher!"

Shibuki looked at Sakura. "Do you deal with this often?"

She nodded dejectedly. "Every time we're together, either training or on a mission... Kakashi and Naruto always do stuff like this..." She sighed heavily, the information she learned about Sasuke was already giving her nightmares, and she was awake.

Shibuki couldn't help but smile slightly at the team dynamics. "Two peas in a pod, and it seems like Sasuke is the perfect target."

"Sasuke is a target?" Naruto questioned as he weakly stood up. "I'm a target! A fireball target!"

"You're an idiot." Sakura said with a head shake. "A complete idiot."

"Speaking of complete, even though the context has nothing to do with this," Shibuki gestured infront of him, "Taki outpost 6, the closest to actual Takigakure we let not natives go, the village is less than a mile from here."

There where two pairs of ninjas at the gate, two of them stepped forward and gave Shibuki salutes. "Shibuki-sama," one of them greeted. "Great to see you back safely."

Shibuki nodded to dismiss the salutes. "It was a safe travel."

The other two ninja stepped forwards. "We are here to escort you all the way back."

Shibuki looked at one of them closely. "Denno, was it?"

A nod. "Yes sir! An honor you know me."

He gave the ninja a smile, "You're the one who caught the man giving Fu bad food, you are a good man."

The man blushed. "She didn't deserve it," he muttered quietly.

Naruto noticed his partner giving him a dirty look, it came at the mention of this 'Fu'.

Shibuki turned towards them. "I thank you for escorting me all the way here, but my men will take it from here. It was a really fun experience to travel with you guys, you really know how to a make a trip entertaining."

Kakashi pretended to pop his collar. "Oh you know, I'm quite the entertainer. Cool guy extraordinaire..."

Naruto snorted. "Asshole extraordinaire, you mean."

One of the ninja's who guarded the gate looked behind him towards Taki. "Shibuki-sama, there is something they can do for us..."

"Oh? Tell me."

He pointed where he was looking. "Some children rode a dumpster over a waterfall, and they managed to leave before we got to them. The waterfall is all dirty and filled with trash..." he trailed off, leaving Shibuki to decipher it on his own.

Which he did, Shibuki nodded. "That is a good idea," ha agreed and turned to Kakashi, "Kakashi-san, may I ask to hire you for another mission, now that this one is over?"

Kakashi nodded. "As a Jonin Captain I can take requests, there's some protocol first." He sarcastically cleared his throat, "First, what rank do you want this mission to be?"

"D."

"What is said mission?"

"Clean the trash from a waterfall."

"Payment?"

Shibuki thought for a moment.

"Minimums?" he asked.

"Okay! These little munchkins will do it for 500 each!" Naruto glared at his teacher. "Oh, and I forgot! The designated time for the mission?"

Shibuki caught onto what Kakashi was trying to do. "I want it done by tomorrow morning, I expect to wake up at dawn and gaze upon the beautiful waterfalls of my village."

Naruto glared at the both of them, "You can't even see that waterfall from the village!"

"How would you know? You've never been in there?" Shibuki was smug, as was Kakashi.

He could tell that Kakashi was smirking underneath his mask. "Now chop chop! Go my minions! Clean for all you are worth... which is apparently 500!"

"Oh you motherfu-" Naruto stopped. Children were approaching.

"Shibuki!"

Shibuki smiled. "Hey there! I'm back!"

The all huddled around him. "Can you play with us?" one of them asked eagerly.

"Sure. But first, why are you guys out here? Because I know you didn't ask for permission..."

They all smiled sheepishly, and Naruto took it as the cue that Konoha was out of the conversation. They made their way over to the waterfall, sighing that even in a C-rank, it was a D-rank.

* * *

"What kind of adrenaline rush were these kids looking for?" Naruto wasn't curious, he was upset, upset of having to clean up for somebody else's trash when they should be the ones doing it.

"This is..." Sakura held up a damp chinese food box, "Gross. So gross." She got a whiff of the smell and gagged. "Oh my god... I'm gonna die."

"You're gonna die?" Naruto's face was strained, "I have a heightened sense of smell, I'm literally one moldy box away from going to the Shinigami."

A bird flew close to them, cawing as it span over.

A Konoha messenger bird.

It flew down onto Kakashi's arm, the scarecrow reached to its back and pulled out a not, looking it over.

"Well..." The note burned in his hand. "You guys stay here, I'm off."

"Eh? What?"

Kakashi started to walk away. "I've been summoned back to Konoha for an emergency meeting. You guys just keep cleaning and return tomorrow, I might even be done early enough to meet back up with you guys."

Meet back up? Why would Kakashi go to Konoha, just to go back to them, just to go back to Konoha?

_'Obviously he has another mission outside of Konoha, it must be important.'_

Kakashi vanished in a swirl of leaves, leaving them alone with a trash filled waterfall.

"Oh wait..." Naruto groaned and slapped his forehead, "I can do Shadow Clones..."

"Are you joking?"

"I wish I was." Naruto crossed his fingers and channeled some of his chakra, in a poof multiple clones of him set off to clean the waterfall.

"You're an idiot," Sasuke said plainly.

"I am, and I-" Naruto's head snapped to his side, "Eh?"

A woman, running towards them. her distress was palpable.

"Help!"

"Hey!" Naruto held a hand out towards her. "We're ninja, are you alright?"

"You need to help!"

"With what?"

"We're under attack!"

Naruto blinked in surprise. Taki was under attack? Taki was under attack.

"By who?"

"There's no time!"

She was right.

Naruto turned to the team. "Alright," he started, taking charge, "We're going to assist Taki out. Can you lead us to the village?" he asked the woman.

"Yes!" She started towards one of the many waterfalls, "This cave is one of the fastest!"

* * *

"Shibuki!"

Shibuki whipped around at Naruto's voice. "You guys?" He was currently hiding in a small area of foliage with the children he was with earlier.

"We caught word that something was going down. We're here to assist you." He knew that Shibuki wasn't happy that they were inside of Taki, but they were allies, and hopefully he'll accept that there could be worse.

"Fine," he said after a moment. "I need one of you to take these kids to safety."

Sasuke looked at Sakura. "Take these kids to where that woman went, the underground storage room. They'll be safe there."

Sakura nodded, secretly happy to be going away from the fighting.

"What is happening?" Naruto asked as the children and Sakura left.

"I've been with the children the entire time, but I have an idea. A man named Suien abandoned the village some time ago, I'm positive that he's the one in the village, and I'm positive I know what he wants."

"Is he strong?"

"Both physically and politically."

Naruto pursed his lips and consulted his inmate. "I think... How deep in have they dug?"

"They're deep. Hostages and choke points, Suien knows this village very well."

"How? Everything was fine twenty minutes ago."

Shibuki gritted his teeth as he spoke, "Suien has friends everywhere. There are many people who don't approve of me, many older, more influential, political people. I'm fine with the younger generation, but..."

"But. Somebody else wants to go in power, and Suien is the best opportunity."

Shibuki sighed. "Yes... shit."

Sasuke, who was observing the area with his Sharingan, finally turned to them. "We need to cattle them away from the hostages, they want something, maybe we can lay a trap using it."

Naruto turned to the Taki leader. "What exactly are they ransoming for? There's hostages for a reason."

Shibuki looked conflicted, he was conflicted. After a few moments of deep thinking he finally sighed. "They want a thing called 'Hero Water', only I know the location of it."

"Hero Water?"

"A special water that increases the ability of the consumer tenfold." He did not look happy relaying hidden Taki secrets to them.

Naruto and Sasuke glanced at each other for a moment.

"So, how do we even start?"

They easily snuck past the sentries place around the main part of the village, Shibuki knew they way around Taki like Naruto knew Konoha. They grew up running in the streets, Shibuki knew his village like the back of his hand.

"Stop," he commanded quietly in an alley, he turned to a window above them and pushed it open. "In here, the roof has the best hidin- recon spots."

_'Hiding spots, if you really wanted to know.'_

They climbed inside and ended up right next to a staircase, Shibuki led them to the top. The entire place was filed with plants, all types of different plants, each with special lighting or soil.

"This is a botany building," Shibuki explained, "The top of this place is a giant glass dome, the glass is also obscured."

Naruto looked up, the entire glass dome was an assortment of panes, one section looked the same while a lone one out was tinted ghdifferently. Each different pane made the light from the sun distort in their own way, giving the room a... different look to it, more unique lighting that really changed the feel.

"So what does the different glass do?" He had to ask.

"The glass in the ceiling is for the plants. Some of theses plants needs a different type of light to grow properly, some need more, some need less." He left the rest for them to think about.

He led them over to a side of the dome, it had an elevated rafter with a ladder leading up it. It was only a few meters high.

"This place is one the edge of town, and from up there we can get a good view of the city."

Naruto nodded and jumped up. "Right." The window had a cover one it, he moved it slightly and peaked out.

"Oh, that isn't good, is it?"

Shibuki climbed up and peaked out.

"Oh no..."

They had the hostages in the center of town.

"We can't wait!" Shibuki jumped down and went to the stairs.

Naruto jumped down. "So much for recon..." he said flatly to Sasuke.

The Uchiha shrugged. "This is a bad situation..."

"I know, but there's lives at stake."

"Shibuki!" a man yelled. "Come out with the Hero Water! These people die otherwise..." He held a blade threateningly towards a person's throat.

Slowly, Shibuki came out of an alleyway.

"I'm right here... Sensei..."

Suien smirked. "Finally you're not being the coward you are, bring me the Hero Water."

"I want my people free."

"You're not in control here."

Shibuki pulled out a flask. "My people lives are a fair trade for this, you get this when they go free."

Suien dropped the man he was holding. "The only issue though..." A blade stabbed Shibuki in the back. "... that isn't enough for my plans."

To his surprise Shibuki smirked. "I noticed, that's why I'm not even here." He suddenly vanished.

Suien just ducked before Shibuki kicked him in the head.

But Shibuki didn't stay to fight, he jumped away as Naruto and Sasuke jumped into the fray.

That was an issue, Shibuki was meant to stay and fight.

"Team!" Suien yelled as he easily blocked one of Sasuke's punches. "Come here!"

The two genin were surrounded by a group of ninja. Naruto noticed most of them were Taki missing nin, while three stronger looking ones were from Ame.

"Sasuke," he whispered. "Get the grunts, I'll try to get the higher ups."

"This is bad..." he whispered back.

"Shibuki has to come back, he needs to."

"Get them!" Suien yelled as he turned around. "I'm not gonna waste myself fighting these kids." He turned to the Ame ninja's. "Shibuki is going to get the water! Get him!"

Fuck, this was bad.

"Naruto, go."

Naruto turned to Sasuke. "What? No!"

"You only need to hold them off until Shibuki gets the water, if it is as good as they make it out to be then he'll be able to beat of of them."

"We need to stick together with this much.

"I can last easily ten minutes." Naruto had no idea if he was lying or not. "All we need it to give Shibuki time."

Naruto created a large group of clones. "This will help," he said as he took a step forward. "Good luck, Sasuke.?"

"I'll need it."

Naruto jumped in pursuit of the Ame Shinobi.

* * *

He rushed through the trees, his mind buzzing on what exactly he could do in the situation he was in.

Shibuki was an idiot. He should have gotten the Hero water then go after Suien, but he was way too hasty in his actions.

They only just managed to stop him before he rushed out without a plan, and the low production gimmick they scraped together proved nothing but a setback currently.

"Water Whip!"

Naruto jumped away before he was hit by the technique.

Great. His advantage was gone...

"A kid?" the man who attacked him said, sounding offended. "Is that all this Shibuki guy sends? A child."

Well he had one advantage, they underestimated him.

But with a three on one advantage, they had the right to.

"Deal with him them," a gray haired man told one of his friends. "We'll continue after the Hero Water."

Naruto threw a volley of shuriken at them, the lead boy and girl both jumped away, leaving him with the masked one with a mouth.

Masked Man cracked his knuckles. "I'm coming after you, kid."

He fired a large glob of water out of his mouth towards the genin, who jumped back onto a tree branch.

He was a range fighter apparently, getting up close was the best bet.

Naruto pounced, the branch he was standing on cracking under the pressure, he drove his fist forward and caught Masked right in the stomach. Masked let out a pained sound as he tumbled back, only just stopping himself from falling to the ground below.

Mask created another whip of water and slapped it at him. Naruto ducked under a swipe and launched forward again.

The blonde jumped on the same branch as his foe and hastily ducked under a kick, before grabbing the leg swung at him and pulling it towards him.

Nut shot, cheap and effective.

Mask instinctively huddled into a ball to protect his assets, and Naruto took the opportunity to slam his fist into the man's temple, sending him to sleep.

"That was too easy."

_'He's arrogant, just wait for the other ones. They'll be sober when they see you.'_

It was morbidly accurate, the next too won't give him as many openings as their ally did.

His nose twitched, he could smell a distinctively different smell of plants than the usual forest. It was the smell of the greenhouse they were in, the scent lingering on Shibuki.

Naruto rushed towards it, it wasn't that far.

* * *

Naruto landed in a tree, trying to be subtle as he eyed his surroundings.

There was a pond, with Shibuki carefully filling a flask in it.

That was the Hero Water, but where was the Ame nin?

_'Look ou-'_

Naruto was thrown forward out of his hiding spot, a kunai in his back.

"Naruto!" Shibuki yelled in alarm as the blonde rolled to the edge of the pond. "What are you doing here?"

Naruto let out a pained groan as he slowly stood up, pulling the knife out of his back.

"Saving your ass," was his strained reply. "You led them right to the pond..."

"I... that was a mistake!" Shibuki tried to rectify. He wasn't thinking clearly, only caring about getting his people out of danger.

"We can't fix that now! Just get the water and go!"

"What?"

The two remaining Ame nin jumped towards the village leader, Shibuki ducked and covered his head.

But before they could hit Naruto used his chakra arm to smack them back.

"Shibuki you need to go, I'll hold them back. All you need to do is get to Sasuke, he's fighting a lot of them all at once."

"What about you?"

Naruto tried to give a reassuring smile. "I'm gonna fight."

The blonde rushed towards the Ame duo, his wound already healing.

Naruto fired a gust of wind, the two separated before it wind could hit them.

Shibuki took the cue to get away from them.

Naruto launched his chakra arm at the female, but a wire wrapped around it before it could impact. Naruto glanced at the male who did it and made his limb dissipate.

'I need a plan Ashura.'

_'You need to get them together,' Ashura replied. 'You can't take attacks from both sides.'_

Naruto fired two Gale Palms from each hand. He noticed how the girl jumped away far quicker than the man did.

But both of them were fast though, a bit too fast for Naruto's own opinion.

The two missing nin fired Water Whips in unison. Naruto swiped his chakra arm to counter.

The whips, however, wrapped around the fingers of the arm and tugged him forwards.

Naruto pulled a kunai out and sharpened it with wind chakra, he threw it at the man and then fired a blast of wind to redirect himself towards the girl.

The girl was faster and the man was stronger, it was best to overpower the girl and outpace the man.

Naruto reared his fist back and threw a powerful punch at her, she brought her arm up to block.

She let out a yelp as the force of the punch blew her back a few feet, a few cuts on her arm from wind chakra.

Naruto didn't have time to celebrate though. He could smell the approaching scent of the man behind him, dried blood and steel filled his nostrils as he back flipped over a stab of a knife.

Naruto threw a punch towards the mans side, but he brought his arm down to block it. He then elbowed Naruto right in the top of the head, sending him tumbling to the ground.

A kick met the blonde to the head that made him fly a few feet back.

Shit.

Naruto panted as he slowly started to lift himself.

But his opponents showed no mercy, a Water Whip wrapped around his ankle and pulled him backwards.

The girl slashed him across the back with a kunai before the man was quickly upon him as well. Giving him a hit to the jaw, breaking it.

Naruto could only make out a smirk on his foes face through his blurry vision.

But he wasn't done yet.

Red chakra exploded from him, making his enemies fly back...

And as fast as the chakra came, it went.

Naruto stumbled away from the puddle of his own blood. He was outclassed so easily, he was suppose to be better than this.

The man quickly recovered and approached the stumbling Naruto.

"No running kid," he said coldly. "You picked this fight, finish it."

Naruto collapsed onto his knees, he could feel the warmth of his own blood as it traveled down his face.

_'Give me a few seconds, I'm healing you.'_

The man drove a kunai into Naruto's sternum and then gave him a powerful punch to the face. Naruto went flying into the pond of hero water.

Fuck.

* * *

"Ah shit!"

"I just fixed your jaw, don't complain."

Naruto rubbed his jaw, it wasn't painful, but he could feel his jaw set back into place from his mindscape.

"Well now my face will look great on my dead body once I drown."

There was something wrong with the pond of hero water, it was pulling him down at an alarming rate.

Ashura rubbed his chin in thought.

"This is strange Kurama, right?" he asked.

One massive eye opened slowly.

**"It is saturated in ancient chakra," he commented. "It is like there is- oh."**

"Oh." Ashura repeated.

Naruto looked lost. "Oh what?"

Ashura poked Naruto in the nose, making his figure disappear from the mindscape.

"Wake up Naruto, Hamura saved your ass."

* * *

Naruto, who couldn't swim up due to his injuries, simply let the power of the water pull him down. The water became darker and darker, yet he wasn't drowning as he descended to seemingly impossible depths.

It was like he was meant to be down here, like something was dragging him downwards on with an objective.

And he met it, as he grabbed a disc in the darkness.

* * *

"Wake the fuck up!"

Naruto gasped as a foot met his side. He started coughing uncontrollably as the pungent tasting water flew out of his mouth.

"Wow kid," an unknown female voice said to him. "I thought you'd be dead. Not many people take a dive into hero water and live."

Naruto tried to roll from his stomach to his back but couldn't. So he simply replied with his face in the ground.

"I think I might be the only person to swan dive into that nasty shit..." He slowly rose until he was propped up on his hands and knees, panting heavily.

"So..." the female voice asked. "What's ya name? I can call you orange pants. I doubt you'd like to be called that, but who cares? I pulled you out of that damn puddle at my own risk, I think I own you, right?"

"Naruto," he coughed out as he fell onto his back. He looked at his savior, his blurry vision identifying.

Definitely not the assholes who almost killed him.

The most distinguished feature was the green hair. Call it mint if technical terms were to be used.

But he almost just drowned, so screw technicalities.

Tan skin. White outfit. Orange eyes. Taki headband.

Straight the point, Sasuke needed his help quickly.

'Ashura how long was I out?' He thought to his friend.

No response.

'Ashura. Hey Ashura! Asuuuraaaaa-'

"What are you doing kid?" the girl asked.

Naruto sat upright instantly.

"Kid?" he asked incredulously. "We look almost the same age!"

"And?"

Naruto tried to stand up to further the confrontation, but when he got onto his feet he stumbled.

"Hey!" The girl said as she grabbed the shaky Naruto to stabilize him.

Naruto looked around. Same area as his battle, but there was one big issue.

The sun. It was much earlier in the day than his battle, which meant he must have been asleep for WAY to long.

"What's your name?" Naruto asked bluntly.

"Fu," she replied.

Naruto stretched his back, groaning as multiple pops came from it.

"Well Fu, you trying to kill me?"

Better he knew now than when he has his back turned. There was no way Suien would let the lake of hero water go unguarded for an entire night, and if Fu retrieved him he must have been floating.

But why didn't she stab or chain him yet? If she was working for Suien she must know one of the three enemies they had to face.

Fu looked at him strangely.

"What?" she replied confused, before gasping. "Wait! You think I'm a monster too!?"

"Hey calm down!" Naruto yelled back. "You don't look very threatening to me, but I didn't go into the lake voluntarily. I was fighting an enemy and I fell in."

She seemed to calm down slightly, yet she was still on guard.

"You a Taki nin like me then?"

Naruto touched his forehead.

His headband must have fallen off during the fight, which wasn't actually a bad thing.

"Uhh... yes! Yes I am a Taki nin, my headband must have fallen into the lake."

"I don't recognize you though," she muttered with her eyes narrowed. Naruto gulped and was about to run away when her expression lightened. "But I'm not the most popular one either!"

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

They didn't teach him how to start a cover operation of a friendly nation in the academy.

If he ever became Hokage, that would be issue number one.

"So how's Shibuki?" he asked.

Fu smiled a little sadly. "He's really bothered that his dad is sick, he's trying to hide it but I know..."

"What?"

"Shibuki's dad has had a mortal sickness for a while, Shibuki had told him..."

Shit.

Well Sasuke didn't need him, he was still in the academy in Konoha...

* * *

One thing he really noticed about Fu:

She didn't have many friends.

She was a bit too excited to be talking to him. And whenever she said anything remotely offensive to him she got worried and apologized.

That made him wonder.

His cover was that he was a Taki chunin that went on a sabbatical to his original family home, a rite of passage of his family. Being a chunin meant there was no team or mentor to have to make up, and chunin's were relatively independent which would explain why many people didn't know him.

"Wow a chunin," Fu said admirably. "I'm just a genin, they have issues finding me a team."

"That's a shame," he replied.

Fu was his best bet to getting any information. He felt bad having to trick an actually nice girl for his own gain, but Hamura gave him this chance and he couldn't waste it.

Fu wanted a friend, so Naruto would be that friend.

She seemed to be treated kinda like how he was treated back in Konoha. He could remember when his team and Shibuki got to outpost six, Shibuki and the ninja there talked about her.

She was treated badly, something he could relate to. Which only made the fact that he was using her more painful.

But that was the ninja life.

* * *

Hamura's disc had sent him to the past, how far back was most likely four to six months.

There was a reason he was sent here, he just had to find out why.

"-and can you believe he would does that!?" Fu's sudden exclamation shook him out of his thoughts.

"I really can't," was his reply, barely listening to the story as he pondered.

"Yeah! And then..."

Naruto zoned out again as he felt something.

Something dangerous.

"Hey Fu," he started, cutting her off. "Not that I'm not thoroughly enjoying your life story, but do you sense that?"

She looked confused and looked into the forest."

"Actually I kinda do feel it."

"Do you recognize it?"

"Nope!" she chirped happily.

Naruto sighed.

* * *

"Shh!"

Fu complied and stayed behind him, Naruto slowly peeked from around a tree towards whoever was in the forest with them.

It was... a fish?

"Fu, what is that?" he whispered quietly.

Fu peaked around him and stared for almost half a minute before finally she retreated back behind him.

"A fish man? Mermaid?"

Naruto looked at her straight in the eyes.

"What? I have no idea."

Naruto ignored her and continued to look at the man. He had a large bundle on his back wrapped in bandages, the hilt sticking out probably meant it was a sword or club. He also had a distinguishable black coat with red clouds on it.

"I can't see his headband," Fu said. "what does it show?"

"Kiri," a voice answered behind them.

Naruto and Fu whipped around, the former holding a kunai.

It was... Sasuke?

The man stared at them blandly, his dark eyes emotionless.

"Are you not satisfied with my answer?" he said in total monotony.

"I'd be satisfied with your name," Naruto countered with a bit of bite to it. Only to freeze when he noticed something.

"Notice the headband?" the shark man said from behind them again, Fu looked but Naruto kept his eyes on the assailant infront of him.

"No wonder you look like Sasuke," Naruto said while trying to hide his fear. "You're his brother, aren't you?"

The shark man chuckled from behind him. "Oh? Looks like he knows you Itachi."

"Itachi?" Fu questioned.

"Itachi Uchiha," Naruto answered. "Call him the fucking bogey man if you'd like, there's no difference."

"I'm flattered," the dark haired man commented dully.

"Why are you here?"

The fish man behind them answered. "We were just taking a stroll, but them we noticed little Naruto Uzumaki in the area. We had to make sure, now that we answered you, how'd you get into Taki?"

"I walked," was the blondes sassy reply.

Itachi's eyes morphed into a Sharingan.

"Care to give me a better answer," he asked as he suddenly became 100 times more terrifying.

Then the ground exploded.

* * *

"Holy shit!" Fu cried as Naruto dragged her through the forest.

"How did I do that!?" Naruto yelled more to himself than anything. Fate was doing a lot more than smiling at him, he had just happened to pull out a kunai with an explosive tag on it.

A figure appeared a few meters in front of them.

"You have to run faster if you want to escape," fish man said amused. If he could appear in front of them so quickly there was no way they would escape.

Naruto and Fu just turned to their side and continued to run.

"Why are we running!?" Fu yelled to him.

"That Itachi guy killed over a hundred people in a single night! He's fucking crazy!"

Fu seemed to run a lot faster.

Naruto felt an energy.

"Fu! I can distract them as you escape!"

"No!"

Naruto stopped running, Fu looked and him and stopped as well.

"I have a way out," Naruto panted. "But I can't take two. You get out of here and I'll have them follow me."

"What is it?"

Naruto thought for an appropriate answer.

"Magic."

Fu seemed to accept the answer. "Stay alive," she told him, "Your my only friend!"

Naruto nodded and started to turn.

Then he heard the humming.

He looked back at Fu and his jaws dropped.

"You have wings!?" he yelled in shock.

Fu nodded, the insect like wings sprouting out of her back flapping at incredible speeds.

"How?"

"Magic," was her reply as she flew off.

If she had wings, why the hell was she running with him?

Naruto shook out all unwanted thoughts as he started to head in the opposite direction of Fu, making sure he was flaring his chakra for Itachi and fish man to feel.

He suddenly jumped to the side as a fireball flew past him, landing in a bush.

As he crawled out he noticed a foot in front of him.

"Hello Naruto," Itachi said.

"Hi?"

"We were not planning on taking you now, but such an opportunity cannot be wasted."

Naruto suddenly became amused. "Why would you want a single Shadow Clone?" he asked.

"Ah, I see." Itachi said as kicked Naruto in the head, making the clone disappear, before moving away.

* * *

Naruto knew what the energy was, it was Hamura.

He just had to put the disc in and it'll teleport him away back to the future... right?

Naruto really missed Ashura, he made things so much easier to understand.

There it was, a rather nice looking altar that was clearly taken care of by some sort of worker. There was a small lake, some nice flowers, even the stone of the altar was clean of moss or blemishes from anything other than age.

And there was the indentation that would fit the disc perfectly.

Naruto smirked as he ran over to it, jumping up the stairs quickly.

All he had to do was put the disc in the ho-

Naruto patted breast pocket of his coat, and then his pants. He pulled his utility pouch from his waist and sifted through it.

Did he not pick up the disc? Did he drop it somewhere?

"It seems like you had a plan," fish man said from almost ten meters behind him, "and that plan went to shit."

Naruto turned around and gulped. "That's an accurate explanation," he said

They weren't approaching, they probably thought he had a contingency plan.

Or he was going to do something with explosives again, which was more of a suicide attack than contingency.

"So why are you after me?"

Fish guy smirked. "It's big, it's dangerous, and it's inside of you."

"Oh... wow... well then... shit."

Itachi stared at him intensely. "The question is why you are in Taki with the host of the Seven Tails when you should be in Konoha."

Seven Tails?

Holy shit, no wonder people treated Fu like they treated him.

"I uhh... it's... complicated. Complicated actually might be too simple actually..."

Shit, Naruto's best bet was that he somehow shits the disc out in the next ten seconds.

The fish man took a step forwards.

"Hey! Hold up!" Naruto yelled, pulling out an explosive seal and placing it on his chest. "Take another step forward and I blow! Taking you and the Kyuubi with me!"

Actually from that distance they were pretty safe, but they couldn't risk the chance that he had a high powered tag instead of the standard issue one.

They were at a standoff.

"I could stand here for days," Naruto said with faux confidence. He made sure the last thing he would do was look at Itachi's eyes.

"And we can wait a few hours for backup," Itachi countered.

Naruto weighed out his options.

Option one: explode.

Option two: get caught.

Option three: explode.

Option four, five, six, seven...: explode.

And by the time he got to option 20: explode. He felt something.

He looked up just to see a rock hit his face.

"Fuck!" he cried in pain, and then quickly realizing the situation he was in. He picked up whatever hit him with one hand and quickly returned his other hand to on top of the explosive tag.

Itachi and his fish friend had approached to nearly five feet away from him. Close enough to where the fish guy can grab his weapon off his back and be able to reach him, but far enough that the attack would not hit in time.

"Hey Naruto!" Fu called from above him, "You left this at the lake! Nanabi said to give it to you!"

Naruto smiled.

It was the disc!

"Thanks Fu!" he called as she flew off.

He slowly put the disc into the altar.

"Hah! Take that Itachi and fish guy! I win!"

"Fish guy?" the fish man said confused. "My name is-"

The world flashed with a bright light and Naruto was gone.

* * *

Naruto wanted to say he stuck the landing, that he landed on his feet and went right on his way.

But he'd be lying.

He flew out of the lake like an idiot, landed like an idiot, and then laid there in pain for a little while like an idiot.

He'd still give himself a ten though, if he was the judge.

_'I'd say a .5,' _Ashura said after he laid there for a few moments, Naruto smiled brightly at hearing his voice.

'Why only half a point?' he thought.

_'I got to give something for the effort.'_

Naruto sat up. "Good to hear you Ashura, the hour without you was absolute hell."

Ashura chuckled in his mind. '_Me and Kurama were wondering what was happening, we couldn't see what you were doing or where you were.'_

"I was in Taki, in the past... and it was decent."

_'Decent as in..."_

"I met a really cool girl who had a tailed beast in her, and then a psychopath and his fish friend tried to kidnap me for the fox."

_'Ah.'_

Naruto suddenly gasped.

"Oh shit! Sasuke!"

_'Crap. How long were we out for?'_

"How should I know!?" Naruto cried as he quickly got up and ran back to the village.

Naruto quickly noticed how fast he was going, and how everything was clearer.

_'You did take a dip in hero water, after all. You didn't consume any, but it does absorb through the skin.'_

He felt absolutely fantastic, like he could take Kakashi and win.

Maybe they did have a chance.

* * *

Naruto flew into the village, immediately honing onto the man with gray hair; he was one of the two who almost killed him.

Payback was going to hurt.

Naruto jumped high into the air and created a clone. The clone flew toward the man who turned at the last second, his clone Punched the man square in the face and landed in a crouch, before driving his elbow deep into his foe's spine. Naruto followed by landing on the man's gut and punching him in the face.

Fighting to not kill was impossible in the situation they were in.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called as he jumped towards his friend.

Sasuke wasn't looking to good. Nothing major, but he was bleeding from a few cuts all over his clothes, and he was clearly sore.

He probably didn't spend an entire night fighting, the blonde was probably gone for half an hour or less.

"Naruto," Sasuke said in relief. "When those guys came back..."

"Yeah," Naruto said grimly, "I thought they got me too, but fate had other plans."

Or rather Hamura did.

Naruto created a ring of about twenty clones around him and his teammate.

"Take a breather Sasuke," he told his friend. "I'll buy you some time."

Naruto could feel Sasuke wanting to protest, but the Uchiha managed to subdue his pride and kneel down, ready to join the fight at any moment.

Naruto rushed into the fray, homing onto the girl who almost killed him literally a minutes prior in real time excluding the Hamura shit.

Naruto ducked underneath a kunai slash and grabbed the girl's wrist. He slammed his head into her and as she stumbled back the blonde swiped her legs out from under her.

He reached into his pouch to pull out a kunai...

But growled in irritation and decided to slam his fist into her forehead instead.

Even when they were trying to kill him... he still couldn't finish the job.

Naruto had no time to ponder, however, as he ducked underneath a roundhouse kick and jumped back. He rushed the grunt who hit him and took a punch to the chest, using the proximity to grab the man by the collar and pull his face right into the blonde's knee.

Naruto felt something flying towards him and turned.

Shibuki hit him directly with his body.

"Ah!" Naruto cried. "Shibuki?"

Shibuki groaned from on top of him.

"Is that it!?" Suien cried from where he threw Shibuki. "I expected more from you!"

Suien then picked up the flask of hero water and downed the entire thing.

_'That's not good.'_

Naruto pushed Shibuki off him and stood up, approaching Suien.

He took a deep breath.

And then his senses flared.

Naruto whipped around to see Sasuke smash the masked Ame ninja, the same one Naruto had knocked out earlier out of the air.

"Thanks Sasuke!" the blonde called.

Sasuke gave not acknowledgment, but Naruto knew he could hear.

"Now," Naruto started as he looked at Suien, "Where were we?"

Suien rushed forwards and Naruto only had a split second to bring his arms up to block a punch.

He was sent flying back with what felt like a broken arm, Naruto waited for a few moments while it healed before surging forwards. He ducked underneath a punch and punched Suien in the chest, before karate chopping the man's throat.

Suien showed no signs that he was hit at all, he slapped Naruto, sending the blonde stumbling to the side.

Naruto managed to recover before Suien could hit him and flipped away.

"Come on!" Suien called. "Fight me!"

Naruto growled and drew a kunai, the blonde took a deep breath and charged again.

Suien sidestepped Naruto's first slash, before grabbing the blonde's right arm and twisting it painfully, Naruto let out a pained noise as the arm that was just damaged was dislocated.

Naruto let go of the kunai that was in his right hand and caught it with his left hand. He stabbed Suien in the stomach, the older man let go of Naruto's arm and kicked him in the ribs to send him rocketing away.

Naruto laid on the ground for nearly ten seconds while his ribs healed, thank the gods that the Kyuubi recognized the danger that was Suien and decided to heal him.

_'Naruto, he's high on the hero water, he isn't thinking straight.'_

"I know. I need to outsmart him."

Before he could make a plan Suien suddenly changed strategies and rushed the blonde. Naruto tried to dodged the hits instead of blocking them and was sent into a mad dance, him weaving through Suien's viscous punches and kicks.

Naruto found an opening and threw a punch towards Suien's neck.

There was a silence as the usually deadly hit was rendered useless. After a few moments Suien started to chuckle as she slapped the blonde in the face and sent him flying.

He then rushed Naruto again, Naruto tried to get away but he grabbed the blonde by the head and and smashed him into the ground.

"Well kid," Suien started as he drew his sword, "you did dece-"

Suien stumbled to the side as he was hit and Naruto felt someone grab him and pull him away.

"Hey kid!" Fu's excited tone said to him. "That's twice now I saved you! I deserve a medal, right?"

Before Naruto could even speak Suien beat him to it.

"Fu!?" he yelled. "Why are you here? You were taken months ago!"

Fu smirked. "Actually Naruto here saved me and I was traveling around few a few months until I suddenly felt him.

Naruto shakily stood up.

"Here," Fu said as she threw something at the Uzumaki, Naruto looked at it. It was his headband.

"You left it at the lake, I found it the day after you vanished," she explained.

Well there goes his first cover identity, it served him well.

"Do you care that I lied?" he asked as he tied the headband around his forehead.

She shrugged. "Kinda, kinda not. I have no idea why you were in Taki a few months ago, but we have more pressing issues right now."

Was that why he was sent back in time? To save Fu so she could come and salvage the dying situation they were in?

_'Don't complain.'_

Naruto silently agreed and flipped his kunai into a sword grip.

"Ready Fu?"

"Born ready."

Suien rushed forwards. Naruto ran up and jumped into the air over the traitor. He landed behind him and shoved him forwards, Fu used the opportunity to slam her fist into Suien's temple.

Apparently she was really strong if she could hurt Suien.

_'Nanabi's a beetle, they're strong.'_

Suien growled and started weaving through hand seals.

"Takigakure Stlye: Watercutting Sword!"

His blade became surrounded by a torrent of water. He got into a stance with it and prepared.

He was starting to think, they needed to end this quickly.

Naruto chucked his kunai at Suine, the older ninja brought his sword down and sliced it out of the air, Suddenly Fu fired a Chakra Thread and grabbed Suiens arm, pulling him forwards and making him drop his sword.

Naruto jumped in the air and attempted to axe kick Suien, but he dodged to the side and elbowed the blonde int he face, sending him stumbling back.

Fu rushed forward. "Taki whirlwind!" she jumped in the air also and started to spin,putting a massive amount of momentum into her fist, Suien didn't dodge, however, but merely met the fist head on.

The two fists collided and Fu was sent flying back.

But Naruto took the chance, he rushed Suien from behind.

Suien whipped around and attempted to slap the boy out of the way, but Naruto ducked and slid underneath the man's legs. He pulled a shurken out, stabbing Suien in the calf and dragging it down.

He wanted to do it with a Kunai, but Suien had cut his last one in half.

Suien roared in pain and took a step back. Fu came up right behind him and kicked him in his back, making fly towards Naruto, who had Ashura's chakra saturated around his fist.

"Take this asshole!" Naruto cried as he slammed Suien into the air with a brutal uppercut.

Fu flew into the air grabbed Suien, throwing him higher into the air before slamming him downwards with a kick.

Naruto simply stepped out of the way and let gravity and cold stone win the fight for them.

"Hero water my ass," Naruto said triumphantly.

_'I am pretty sure Shibuki weakened him significantly, plus he wasn't thinking straight.'_

'Let me have my moment,' Naruto thought angrily. 'I deserve it.'

* * *

"So," Fu said once they finished tying up the last of the grunts. "Konoha..."

Naruto chuckled nervously. "I thought you would attack me if I said otherwise..."

She smiled and laughed a little.

"I'll attack you now, if you want."

Naruto clutched his sore ribs with his even sorer arm.

"I think I'll pass," he said honestly as he looked back at his team.

Kakashi, who had returned about a minute after they beat Suien, was talking to some ninjas, which was most likely about if they could leave even if they now know a way into the village. Sasuke and Sakura were being praised by the village people and children, which was strange since Sakura did nothing at all to help.

They give him a wide berth, most likely since he was with Fu.

"Hey," Shibuki said as he walked up to them, he had his arm in a cast, something Naruto desperately wanted. "I just want to thank the two of you, I tried to fight Suien, but he was just too much for me."

"It's okay," Naruto told him.

"More than okay!" Fu added on. "An honor to help the village out!"

Shibuki smiled. "Thankfs Fu, I appreciate it, and I think the village will as well."

She smiled even more.

"Hey Naruto!" Kakashi called, "Can you walk?"

Naruto nodded.

"Then let's go! They don't like us here!"

"They don't like you here!" Naruto countered. "I think we would be fine!"

"Meh, semantics and all that," he could here Kakashi say a lot more quietly.

Naruto turned to Fu and Shibuki. "Well then," he started. "I would like to say it's been fun, but it wasn't really fun."

Fu laughed. "It was fun for a little bit, until fish man came."

"Fish man?" Shibuki questioned.

"It's nothing." Naruto was not even going to attempt to explain his run in with Itachi a few months ago but yet a few hours ago.

Shibuki yawned. "Well I'm gonna sleep for a long time, I'll make sure to write the Hokage a nice letter when I wake up."

Fu suddenly hugged the blonde.

"Bye Naruto!" She cried dramatically. "I'll miss you!"

Naruto smiled and winced at the same time.

"I'll miss you to Fu," he said as he let go of the hug and hobbled to walk away, "it was nice to speak to another Jinchuriki."

Fu looked at him confused as he walked away. Then a few moments later her eyes widened and her draw dropped.

"What!?"

* * *

"I got a rather praising letter from Shibuki," the Hokage explained to them, "I'm proud of you guys."

"Proud of Kakashi?" Naruto questioned. "For fighting the one guy left after we did all the work?"

Kakashi just looked at him blankly.

"Fine," the Hokage said. "I'm proud of all of you except Kakashi."

Kakashi kept looking at the Uzumaki, which actually made Naruto feel a bit uncomfortable.


	13. Test Taking

**I own nothing**

* * *

"You know, why don't we just come to these meeting like an hour later? We know asshole-sensei waits at least two hours or longer to come."

Sasuke looked at him and shrugged.

Sakura was sleeping a few feet away from them, someone obviously had a long night.

Naruto was actually kinda proud of her. Ever since Taki Sakura had seemed to notice that she doesn't have anything to contribute to the team. Naruto didn't really know what she was doing to practice, but he knew she was attempting to use her talented chakra control to try to heal.

Which would be useful, because when the Kyuubi heals him it hurts like a bitch.

**'And it's ten times faster, and better, and more convenient,' **the fox quickly defended.

Someone was a bit touchy today!

Naruto smiled as he heard the fox growl in his mind.

After a few minutes of more silence a voice rang, "Hey guys! I'm here!"

Both him and Sasuke immediately became more alert and Sakura woke up a few second later.

"Oh hey Kakashi," she said through a yawn. "Why you call a meeting so late today?"

"You don't want to here my excuse?" Kakashi asked. "Because trust me, you will not believe how the snow man-"

"Yeah yeah yeah!" Naruto yelled sarcastically. "And the snowman took your book and you chased him all the way to Iwa, where you uncovered his plot to taint all the chocolate milk in the world, but you stopped him. Oh and you accidentally ruined—but you call it 'sacrificed'—Iwa's entire chocolate milk supply and had to run for your life, right?"

"It's like you were there!" Kakashi chirped happily before giving him a bland look. "And if you're so rude I won't give you these," he said as he pulled out some paper.

He handed them out and gave them a moment to look at it.

Hm, Chunin Exams, finally. The blonde was actually waiting for Kakashi to hand these out, the scarecrow was cutting it close.

"Man Kakashi, registration ends in the evening, I though you weren't going to let us participate."

Both Sasuke and Sakura widened their eyes at his statement.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head. "Oops?"

And then he vanished.

"Well," Naruto started, "I really want to do it..."

Sasuke nodded.

Sakura looked at the papers for a while. They all knew that the exams were a team thing, if Sakura didn't want to do it then none of them would.

Of course, peer pressure was the best motivator to an adolescent girl in front of her crush.

"Fine," she said after a few minutes. "Fine..."

* * *

"Hey Sakura," Naruto started as they both walked down the street, "thanks for agreeing to the exams. I know you aren't exactly comfortable with taking it so quickly."

She shrugged. "Well... I guess that after all the FUBAR missions we've been on, if anyone has enough luck to get through the exams, it's us."

Naruto smiled, she hadn't really grown much—but the slow acceptance to the ninja life was such a relief. There were still many things that Sakura needed to change, but it seemed like she was on the right path.

"You're right, we have either the greatest or shittiest luck in the w- Konohamaru?" he suddenly said to the kid who bumped into him.

Konohamaru grinned as he stared at his 'boss'.

"Heya Boss! Me and the team were just looking for you!" he yelled.

Naruto looked to the side and noticed Udon and Moegi running towards them also.

"Man Boss, your ruined our surprise!" Konohamaru told him. "We were going to hide and ambush you!"

Naruto sighed in fake exasperation. "Kid, I don't think I play ninja right now, I got to turn in my exam registration to the Hokage's office."

"So? Gramps will cut you some slack anyways..."

Naruto shrugged. "Eh, that old fossil is trying to be more 'adult' and 'professional' with me lately. Maybe the age is getting to him or something..."

"Hey!" Sakura said sharply. "Do not make fun of the Hokage like that!"

Konohamaru looked at Sakura distastefully. "Who is she, Boss? Her forehead is the size of the Hokage monument!"

Sakura twitched, and Naruto simply shook his head.

"Run K, run as fast as you can..."

Konohamaru quickly remembered 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' and ran away. Udon and Moegi followed because they were good friends... and most likely because they no idea what they just got associated with.

_'You should follow them,'_ Ashura told him.

'Why?' Naruto thought back, 'She may pretend, but I don't think she'll maim them or anything.'

_'I was thinking that you would be concerned that they are running into another Jinchuriki.'_

Naruto blinked.

Oh.

* * *

Now, Naruto wasn't quite sure how another person like... like _him_ would act, but if the other beast is anything like the fox then that was BAD news.

_'Shukaku is a lot_ _more...'_ Ashura thought for the right word,_ '...childish than Kurama.'_

**'You mean stupid right? Or possibly insane and murderous?'**

_'Possibly? He's definitely more insane and murderous.'_

Thad didn't help Naruto's attitude in the slightest. He slowed to a walk as he noticed the pink of Sakura standing still, he approached as nonchalant as possible.

He resisted a frown as he noticed a man in black holding Konohamaru by the collar.

"Naruto!" Sakura called to him as she noticed him.

Naruto ignored her and stepped further towards the man, "Hey, mind telling me why you're holding my friend like that?"

The man looked at him. He had a full black... it looked like a pajama set actually. The full black body suit had some yellow and red designs on it, but Naruto paid more attentions to the guy's face. It covered in purple face paint that obviously meant something in Suna, if his headband was accurate. His hair was hidden from a black hood that had an animal like ear shape to it. He had a giant object covered in bandages on his back.

"This kid ran into me," he said in annoyance, "I really don't like when kids do that."

"Just drop it Kankuro!" A girl to his side said harshly. "Don't do this in a foreign village."

The girl was obviously his teammate. She had blond hair in four different pony tails and similar facial features, albeit a lot more feminine, to her teammate. She had a white dress like clothing on and a Suna headband wrapped around her neck. A large metal beam like weapon was on her back.

Possible siblings, but Naruto didn't really care. He only cared about the Jinchuriki watching them from a few meters away, completely hidden to the human eye.

"I think your sister is right," Naruto said to the newly dubbed Kankuro. "I really don't think you want an international incident on your hands, at least not before you go into an exam filled with Konoha shinobi."

Kankuro stared at him deeply. "You going to stop me?"

"I'm not going to fight you for beating up Konohamaru—the kid can fight his own battles. I will, however, beat the living shit out of you for hurting a Konoha citizen... like any good ninja would."

"You..." Kankuro growled as he reached for his back for what seemed like his weapon.

"I wouldn't do that," Sasuke said from on top of a tree. "or else ninjas a lot worse than me and Naruto will come, and we're more than enough for you."

Naruto felt his heart skip a beat as the other Jinchuriki appeared literally right on the other side of the branch Sasuke was standing on.

"And I'm sure your friend over there doesn't want to cause anything-" Naruto turned to face the Jinchuriki, "-right?"

Everyone except Naruto froze as the noticed the person Naruto just addressed.

His looks were deceiving how dangerous he looked, red hair with brown clothing and a giant sandy gourd on his back. But the aura he put off was terrifying, it made Naruto feel cold inside with how dead and insane the look in his eye's were.

_'Shukaku was always a tad creepy,' _Ashura noted. _'But he really took it to a new level with his kid.'_

**'Where the hell does he get a kid like that?'**

"G-Gaara!" The girl said weakly.

Gaara. Grade A creep and possible psychopath.

Just kidding, definite psychopath.

Maybe it was the eyes? The dark, DARK circles around his eyes paid him no favor in the 'be my friend' department.

He stared.

And then stared.

Not even blinking.

Looking intently.

At _him_. Not Kankuro, not his sister, not the kids or Sakura... but _Naruto Uzumaki_.

**'Kill him,' **the Kyuubi advised.

'Be quiet,' he thought to the fox.

"Let's go," he said in a raspy voice to his siblings as he appeared next to them.

The followed him with a noticeable distance... they were scared, terrified of their teammate.

When they—no Gaara—when Gaara was out of site everyone remaining release a breath they were all holding subconsciously.

"Shit..." Naruto cursed quietly. "Damn, that guy is scary..."

"Agreed," Sakura said with a nod.

Sasuke just continued staring to where the Suna team left for a few more moments before jumping away.

* * *

"I don't like this new jacket," Naruto said to himself as he stared down at his clothes.

_'It's nice,' _Ashura commented offhandedly.

Naruto hummed as a response.

Taki took his last jacket to it's grave—a deep pond filled with the most deadly water in the world: Hero Water.

Honestly he didn't really notice what happened to it until he was walking back to Konoha and felt the wind nip at him. And at the suggestions of literally _everyone_ he decided to find something a little less... flamboyant.

Which was basically black pants with black sandals going up his ankles and, of course, a bright orange jacket with black striped around the waist and wrists. However, it was noticeably thinner and more streamline than his last one.

He didn't quite like it.

_'Naruto, I've been out of the latest fashion trends for thousands of years, when I was around it was scandalous for a girl to show her ANKLES, and even I know how bad you used to look.'_

"It had style," he refuted weakly.

"What had style?" Sakura asked as she and Sasuke walked towards him, joining him as they walked towards the Chunin Exams.

"My old clothes..."

Sakura smiled.

"I'm glad they're gone!"

Sasuke nodded in agreement.

Naruto just sighed.

* * *

Naruto couldn't help but stare at 'Rock Lee' with a little bit of...

Confusion?

No...

Awe?

A bit too gratifying.

Maybe the expression that shows a 'what the hell is wrong with this guy and the world around us for letting this happen' was more better suited to describe his face.

Because honestly_—_how the hell does a _Rock Lee _happen?

He was making that a term if it was the last thing he did. It would be great: 'Hey! You're pretty... Rock Lee today!' or 'Stop being so Rock Lee!'

_'Naruto...'_

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. His imagination got the best of him_—_not that he wasn't going to make Rock Lee the next big slang—it's just that he had more pressing manners to attend to.

Maybe it was the fact that Lee_—_despite everything Naruto might have thought about him—actually seemed dangerous.

A person simply does not because a ninja and survive looking like... like... _that._

Naruto didn't even want to describe him, less he suffers a seizure just by trying to comprehend what he was seeing.

"Hey Eyebrows... er... I mean Lee!" Naruto said. "As much as you want to... to challenge Sasuke for Sakura's... love? Is that what's happening? Well... don't do it now. I hate to break it to you but we have the Chunin Exams coming up. You know, with the people and the ninja and the chunin and the..." he yawned.

He was tired. Tired of all the shit he has seen and all the shit he knows he is going to see.

Sasuke quickly agreed with a 'he's right' and erratic nod.

Which, to translate, means: 'Get the hell away from me and leave me alone!'

Him and Kakashi had taken the liberty to start compiling a dictionary translating all of Sasuke's mannerisms and words. Despite the outrage of said Uchiha, it was surprisingly accurate.

It was accurate enough to tell what the term 'Hn' means to the slight changes in tone and length.

And in Layman's terms it was just another ploy to piss off Sasuke.

The best part was that even Sakura found it amusing, she even added a few translations of her own_—_which Sasuke was surely SO grateful about.

"Yosh!" Lee agreed as he jumped away.

"Hey," a voice said to him.

Naruto looked to his side and smiled.

"Neji," he greeted as he looked behind the Hyuuga to see Lee talking to a girl with brown hair excitedly.

Neji didn't even need to look to know what the blonde was thinking of.

"He's a bit... jumpy."

Naruto snorted at the lackluster explanation.

* * *

Despite his flashy tendencies and boisterous attitude_—_Naruto actually wanted to draw little attention as his team entered the room filled with participants.

Not that he wouldn't appreciate a good tussle to get the blood pumping before the exams, but he'd rather not have a few different nations get interested in Naruto Uzumaki and his abilities.

And if Iwa was there... oh god. Naruto was proud to say he looked a lot like the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, even though the former Hokage was probably ten times better looking than him.

But it helped the self esteem to say he had an uncanny resemblance to the Yellow Flash.

_'You don't find that strange?' _Ashura asked.

'Why would I?'

He didn't know why Ashura sighed_—_was he missing something?

Handling the Genjutsu trying to deceive them was easy enough, while the two impostors trying to dissuade genin were a bit more... difficult to deal with.

A black eye later and Naruto thought he did a rather good job at being as subtle as possible with what was given to him.

And then Ino ruined it... of course she did...

"Sasuke!" she yelled loudly enough to make Naruto wince_—_damn sensitive hearing.

**'It's useful,' **the Kyuubi defended yet again.

Wow, someone was rather sensitive the minute their siblings shows up...

Ino ran up to Sasuke and attempted an attac- a hug? In a commendable show of faith she exited the ground and flew towards the Uchiha with her hands outstretched.

Of course Sasuke was a lot less faithful than Ino was. He sidestepped the blonde and she landed lightly before she could hit anyone else.

She had surprisingly good agility for her... tendencies. And Sasuke_—_despite the giant crest of his famous clan stitched onto his back_—_also stayed rather nonthreatening. They seemed nothing more than regular Genins, which would hopefully keep thrill seekers like Gaara off their backs.

"So you made it too!" Kiba said _so_ loudly. Naruto sighed as he had no choice but be drawn into a big commotion in a quiet room.

Great. Konoha would piss all the other opponents off before the exam even started.

Konoha had a reputation that was being tarnished by the boisterous and arrogant rants of Kiba and even Sasuke_—_well minus the boisterous for the Uchiha.

"They're not doing us any favors, are they?" Shikamaru asked lazily from his side. Luckily the teen knew how to use his brain and decided that Naruto's course of action was the best.

"How much money will Konoha lose because of their attitude?" he said, not expecting any real answer.

"Well if they weren't going to start trading with us now... the future generation has already given them a reason not to..."

Another sigh from the blonde boy.

"Hey kids," an older voice said to them (who Naruto newly dubbed the 'Rookie Nine', despite hearing it many times before), "you should really quiet down, your attitude is really not sitting well with the rest of the room."

Actually, a lot of people didn't really mind, the conversation lightened the mood enough for a lot of the teams to start conversing to themselves. But the new man's loud voice invited everyone to start glaring at them_—_something Naruto noticed all to clearly.

There was something wrong with that man.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked_, _staring at him in clear distaste.

"Me? I'm just Kabuto. I figured I should help the first timers," he smiled sheepishly, "I've done this more than a few times."

Naruto snorted blatantly. This man was lying through his teeth... he was just _too _nice and _too _nonthreatening to bee anything but bad and threatening.

It wasn't his attitude to instantly distrust people—but he always had a knack for knowing bad people from good—and just like the feeling he got from Danzo or Mizuki he got with Kabuto.

Kabuto, in an attempt to disarm Naruto's suspicion, pulled out a deck of cards.

"My sensei says to always know your enemy," he said as he fingered the cards. "I have information on almost all of the participants of this years exam."

"Almost all?" Naruto asked.

Kabuto smirked. "Well not me, obviously. I don't need one on myself."

"And your team?"

"I figured that was a given too," he said with a shrug.

"Naruto!" Sakura reprimanded him with a smack to the head—the blonde rubbed it and still stared at Kbuto. "Sorry about him. He's usually not this rude to people trying to help."

"What do you have on Gaara from Sand and Rock Lee?" Sasuke asked.

Kabuto shuffled his cards—if it was for anything other than cosmetics was unknown—and pulled a random one out. He smirked and flipped the card dramatically to see it, nodding in approval as he did.

"Gaara, a Suna nin and the youngest son of the Kazekage. His team consists of his brother Kankuro and his sister Temari, they are both highly rated, but not as revered as he is. He's done 11 B-rank and 5 A-ranks—and, check this out, it says that he has never been injured once while in the field or out of it. He's untouchable according to rumors."

Kabuto licked his lips after talking and started to shuffle his deck again.

"Rock Lee," he started as he pulled out another card, "He's a year older than you guys and a member of Team Gai along with his teammates Tenten and Neji Hyuuga. They're another highly rated team with 50 D-ranks, 43 C-ranks, and 8 B-ranks. Surprisingly, Lee has no talent for any chakra related techniques, he's pure taijutsu through and through—and apparently very good at it."

Naruto didn't pay as much attention to Lee's bio as he did to the last word Kabuto said about Gaara...

'Rumors'... whispers in the wind—stuff passed from random guy to random guy.

A genin shouldn't be hearing rumors. Hearing rumors like Gaara's was something a person heard _outside _of Konoha. Genin's don't take missions that allows them to have enough freedom to sit down and listen to rumors.

That was espionage. That was reconnaissance.

That was NOT genin. Genin did transport the package, escort the not-so-wealthy, protect the thing, and for the more highly skilled genin teams—dispatch the bandits or cooperate with other village's teams.

And if Kabuto failed the exam multiple time like he said, there was no way he could be anywhere close to hear and collect information—the most precise and valuable thing to collect—of all things.

_'I personally find the amount of chakra he has and control of it he's showing is more than enough proof he's not what he seems,' _Ashura added.

'But you can't incriminate a person on how much chakra control he has,' Naruto thought. 'Or even what he hears. I need more... I need...'

"Hey Kabuto," he asked. "What do you have on me?"

Just bring up the Kyuubi, he mentally begged.

If Kabuto just brings up anything about it then he was done. Then Naruto had all he needed to go to the Hokage and get someone more professional to see if his hunch was correct.

Kabuto looked at him for a few moments before shrugging.

"Sure."

Instead of shuffling he just pulled a card out. Naruto could feel him channel chakra into it to reveal the words on the card.

"Naruto Uzumaki," he read. "Classified. Classified. Classified." he said bluntly.

What?

"Your public record files are under level five authorization," he explained. "I literally couldn't even find a record with your name unless I was the Hokage or an ANBU captain. But I figured I should make a card anyways, just because. I assume that you've been on the same amount of missions as your team, but when I referenced Team Seven's missions with the missions of it's members—Sakura and Sasuke—I found some differences."

Now _that _got people's attention.

Kabuto cleared his throat. "The full Team Seven have been on 4 D-ranks, 5 C-ranks and two A-ranks. But the incomplete Team Seven, a team of two, has another A-rank in their records."

Naruto actually growled at the older man. "You have rather good detective skills for an apparent weakling."

"Apparent is the key word."

That bastard was actually taunting him!

"Wait!" Kiba yelled. "Why did your team do A-ranks huh!?"

Thank god the door slammed open before he had to answer.

* * *

"All of you punks shut up!" the presumed test giver, a rather grizzled man with scars and a bandanna, yelled as he stormed to the middle of the room.

Naruto blinked as he looked at him... scary.

"My name is Ibiki Morino," he said in a threatening tone. "I will be the first proctor of this year Chunin Exams. This-" he pulled out a stack of papers "-is the first part. A written exam."

Naruto resisted a groan—most people did with how terrifying Ibiki was.

"Here are the rules, I'm only saying them once." Ibiki waited a moment for everyone to pay attention. "The test must be completed when I end time. The minimum score for passing is three wrong, there are twelve questions. You will absolutely NOT cheat no matter what—we will have chunins watching every student. If they catch you cheating twice, you and your entire team will fail."

He looked around, letting it sink in.

"Do you all understand? You better..."

* * *

Naruto sat at the desk silently, taking note to every chunin situated around the perimeter of the room.

He sighed and looked at his test—taking in the questions.

"You!" a chunin yelled. "Seat 38!"

"Me!?" a participant asked confused.

"Don't think I didn't see you cheat! You and your team are done!"

Naruto rolled his eyes as an altercation between the 'team' that had just been eliminated. Apparently the 'teammates' of the guy who got eliminated were not happy and decided to beat the crap out of their friend in front of everyone.

It would have been unnerving if Naruto didn't know the group and how they were all chunins in disguise.

Plants—placed to add more pressure to the exam.

And they were doing a pretty good job, people were already sweating.

Maybe it was also due to the fact that the temperature in the room was unsteadily getting warmer and warmer as the seconds passed.

_'This stuff is easy,' _Ashura commented as Naruto skimmed through the questions.

'Well then let's do this.'

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: Not as long as I usually do, but I felt this came together quiet well. Also it hit me hard how rough some of the beginning chapters are, I will attempt to make them better. And so for the people who actually pulled through the horror of inexperienced Snapers, thank you.**


	14. Test Taking 2

**I own nothing**

* * *

The test was actually not as easy as Ashura let on...

_'It's not my fault most of these questions are actually just bullshit and there are no answers real for them.'_

Naruto smirked—he got both Ashura and the Kyuubi angry today... could it get any better?

He could _feel _Ashura roll his eyes.

Sasuke was using his Sharingan to copy the hand movements of other contestants. It was... unexpected—maybe effective at face value... but what if the other person wrote with a different hand? Or maybe wrote like an illegible idiot?

So Sasuke's decisions to cheat of Shino—creepy bug boy extraordinaire who was actually a pretty nice guy—was probably a good one. He had the same Konoha dialect as the Uchiha, and could check his answers with his bugs pretty easily.

Sakura, on the other hand, seemed pretty confident in her ability to answer the questions on her own.

Which was actually kind of strange.

_'Please state the exact decimal of which owls see light better than humans to the hundred billionth value as stated in the Grand Owl Questionnaire.' _How Ashura kept a level voice as he read was unknown.

Naruto snorted in his seat—he'd probably get a mark for that, but who cared?

Did anybody actually think Konoha somehow surveyed owls?

_'With all the pressure these students are under right now, what can they believe?'_

They could believe that the entire test was a load of shit.

* * *

It was just too funny to see Ibiki instantly catch all the cheaters, but stay quiet.

The giant, floating _eyeball _wasn't as inconspicuous as the creator of it thought. A floating eyeball would never be sneaky... it didn't matter where or how—floating eyeballs would never go with stealth.

_'That's Shukaku for you,' _Ashura explained. _'He's... he's very unique."_

**'I believe the term you're looking for is 'fucking idiot'. Damn... I hate Shukaku..."**

Really? Kyuubi hated Shukaku? Who would _ever _assume that!? It wasn't like every single thing the Kyuubi said about Shukaku was an insult!

**'I will eat you.'**

"You have five minutes!" Ibiki barked harshly. "This is not a test you can guess on either!"

Naruto rose an eyebrow at Ibiki's statement—the end of the test seemed to come rather quick.

He glanced at a clock stationed above the proctor's desk.

Only twenty minutes had passed. Ibiki was one sadistic motherfucker... scaring kids was probably his favorite pastime.

Which, looking at some of the reactions, Naruto could kinda see why—some of those expressions were priceless.

They should carve those looks onto the Hokage monument they looked so good!

"Pencils down!" Ibiki yelled after definitely _two _minutes. "If I see you write I will fail you!"

There was a satisfying sound of hundreds of pencils clapping down onto desks. Naruto only leaned back in his chair and waited for Ibiki's next words.

The test had a blank question labeled '10'. Whatever Ibiki was trying to do, Naruto had no clue.

"I have something very important to say before I tell you question ten! I have gotten special permission from all your village leaders to exact a special, once in a lifetime, test." He smirked. "And it's a really good one."

Now _that _smile sent shivers down Naruto's spine—even though the temperature in the room was at _nuclear _levels.

Ibiki cleared his throat.

"If you leave right now and don't take question ten, you and your team will fail... however, you can try again next year." Ibiki paused to look around the room. "But, if you decide to take the question and get it wrong... you will not be able to participate in the Chunin Exams for another ten years."

Naruto expected uproar to fill the room instead of a stunned silence.

"Do you all understand?" Ibiki asked. "You fail if a single member of your team leaves. But if one member of your team answers the question wrong... well you fail for the next decade. Oh, and I gave you guys extra time on the test because I'm so nice—but now I regret it... so you have exactly 2 minutes to decide."

He had to say it again... Ibiki Morino was a sadistic bastard.

But Naruto was confident all of this was bullshit.

...what he wasn't confident about was Sakura knowing it was bullshit.

She already had confidence issues to begin with, and she would rather die than disappoint Sasuke. If she failed Sasuke for _ten years_... the fallout would be horrible.

It was a bad combination, if anyone was likely to drop out it was her.

Naruto stared at the back of her head intently, trying to stare his thoughts into her as people started to leave left and right. Even some of the loudest boasters couldn't stand the pressure—teammates couldn't even be angry at the ones who gave up.

And then Sakura's hand started to shake and slowly raise.

Shit.

He needed to do something.

Naruto stood up with his paper in hand.

"Excuse me, Ibiki?" he asked.

"What? You gonna give up?"

Naruto stared at him deeply, feeling every soul in the room looking at him.

He pointed his finger at the proctor accusingly.

"You're a load of shit!" he yelled, wincing internally as he did. "There is no way in hell that a lie like that could make us stumble! Shinobi are suppose to be the ones who walk into the face of death, not run from it! You can't scare the ninja out of me—let alone all of us!"

Fuck... he felt like an idealistic idiot.

_'Watch your mouth.'_

'Watch your face.'

_'That's lame.'_

'Ashura, I'm in the middle of an emotional moment! Don't ruin my badassery... that's a word now.'

Ibiki smirked at him.

"Are you sure?"

Naruto crumpled his test up and threw it at the proctor.

"Yes I am! This entire test is bullshit and we all know it! I mean, how the fuck can an owl fill out questionnaire!? They can't write!"

Ibiki stared at him with the same vicious smirk for almost a minute...

Before chuckling.

"You got me kid," he said as the temperature suddenly dropped back to normal. "This entire test was bullshit, and question ten was so big of a lie we couldn't fit it on paper."

Naruto sat down, watching Sakura relax instantly.

She better appreciate that.

"This test as to see how well you are at being a Shinobi, not a student," Ibiki explained. "I wanted to see how well you could sneak information without being caught. There will be times where book smarts can't help you—when all you can use to survive is your skill and your will."

He picked up Naruto's crumbled test and threw it behind him.

"All of you will move on because when I made myself the devil, none of you backed down. While yes—it's always good to run away to fight another day, but in life... the people who dare are the people who win."

He took their silence in as he scanned the room.

"The proctor for the next test will come after a short brea-"

The window shattered as a figure crashed through it.

"I'm the second proctor!" a loud female voice all but boasted. "Anko Mitarashi, at your service!"

She was... well... perky.

_'Really?'_

Ibiki stared at her blandly. "Anko, you're ten minutes early."

She looked at him, then the crowd of Genin, then the window she crashed through before deflating a little...

"Well!" she started, energizing again. "Look at how many Genin are here! Not that I'm complaining, the more blood the better, but really? I knew you were soft, but _this _soft?"

"Be quiet," Ibiki growled, staring at her coldly.

She wasn't effected by his gaze at all.

"Follow me little lambs!" she yelled as she hopped out of a _different _window. "And extra credit if you follow me exactly!"

Naruto had no idea how she would give them extra credit, but he couldn't waste the opportunity.

He hasn't given a teacher a headache in a while... time to change that...

So he chose a perfectly fine window and jumped through it.

* * *

"You know, there would be a lot less people if it wasn't for you."

Naruto smirked as he bumped fists with Shikamaru.

"I'd be gone as well," the blonde replied with a shrug. "It was more self preservation than anything."

Shikamaru shrugged, a small smirk on his lips as well.

"Well, whatever the motive, it takes a whole lot of balls to go against Ibiki like that. He came to my house for dinner once, and trust me, he's always that scary."

He laughed a little. "I'm not doubting you."

The Nara sighed.

"This is all so..."

"Troublesome?" Naruto finished for him.

Shikamaru just snorted walked away after he said that—whether or not he was offended that Naruto stole his catchphrase was unknown.

He was probably too lazy to even say goodbye and properly end the conversation, which was a move that personified his personality completely.

His team wordlessly joined him. They had decided to take the civilized route to wherever Anko had led them to. It made him wonder, actually, how the hell did _Shikamaru _manage to arrive before Sasuke and Sakura?

Maybe... just maybe... the Nara was thinking about the extra credit as well.

"What is this place?" Sakura asked.

Naruto looked at a sign.

"This is Training Grounds 44, 'caution do not enter without explicit orders from a level three or higher...'" His eyebrow rose as he read.

"Level three?" Sakura questioned.

"It's Jonin and above," Sasuke explained. "Some Chunins are given level three clearance, but that's only for special occasions."

Sakura nodded slowly, before it clicked.

"So this place is bad, isn't it?"

"Bad to the bone," Naruto supplied with a nod. "Probably not a place where kids should hang out."

That didn't help her attitude in the slightest.

But really, what could?

* * *

It took a few more minutes for the rest of the Genin to arrive—apparently no one realized that a foreign student may have issues finding their way around Konoha.

They were all placed in a group in front of the rather ominous forest that was probably the next objective.

"This, my sweet little test subjects, is Training Ground 44," Anko smirked sadistically. "Otherwise known as the 'Forest of Death'. I consider it my home away from home, you just got to deal with the fact that 98 percent of all life is hostile... and that means _everything_—the plants are the deadliest things by far."

Was she just trying to scare them?

Naruto decided to give Anko the benefit of the doubt—the forest already looked pretty spooky without her description.

"A lot of you guys could die," Anko said casually. "It would be a bit surprising if somebody doesn't die. But, before you get cold feet, remember that those sheets you signed to enter the exams were also waivers. If you guys actually read it you would know that the minute you joined the exams you signed away your life—it says that you guys know the danger and Konoha won't be responsible for your deaths during the duration of the exam."

It was actually ingenious. How did no nations realize?

The entire duration of the exam included the month of preparation leading up to the finals. The month in which all contestants still in the exams are not allowed to leave Konoha.

It wouldn't make any allies. In fact, it would give Konoha horrible reputation that would ruin trade, but... the documents used to enter the exams basically said that Konoha could kill anyone participating in the exams however they wanted during the next month. It didn't have to be in the Forest of Death, it could be while they were sleeping or something.

Because a lot of accidents could happen in a long month of training.

Was it a show of trust? Did the other nations send their promising students completely knowing that they could be killed at any moment?

Or maybe they didn't send their most promising students...

_'And yet Shukaku is here,' _Aura argued in his mind.

True...

But maybe, if Shukaku was as crazy as he was told, Suna wanted the host to be killed... so a new one could be made.

Bijuu were property of the Lands. Konoha would own the Kyuubi no matter what because of the laws the first Hokage put in order—it was slavery in the modern day. Nobody cared about the Bijuu despite the fact they were just as alive as any other living creature.

If the Suna Jinchuuriki died in Konoha, the Leaf couldn't keep the beast when it reformed. It would probably reform around Konoha—which meant they had to deal with it—but if Leaf managed to subdue it they had to give it to Suna.

The First Hokage was the one to make those laws—the Leaf couldn't break the laws they created.

Plus, if Konoha took another Bijuu it would cause everyone else to say 'screw it' to the rules and try to get as many beasts as possible. It would effectively cause the Fourth Great Shinobi War.

Suna was so confident about the safety of their Bijuu because the other option was a world war.

The entire premise of Bijuu laws were all quite...

_'Asinine?' _Ashura supplied.

Perhaps.

"Now then kiddos!" Anko spoke, drawing Naruto out of his thoughts. "Here is the game you're gonna play!" She pulled out two scrolls. "One of these is a Heaven Scroll, one of these is an Earth Scroll... every team will get one—and this is where it gets fun! A team needs both scrolls to pass!"

She let the Genin draw their own conclusions.

"I wanted it to be a bit more complicated, but the higher ups didn't want all the students to die! So consider yourself lucky!"

Damn, she was _good _at psyching people out.

Not that he was psyched out—Konoha weren't labeled as softies for no reason. The Leaf was notorious for being merciful... both the test and forest were probably a lot tamer than what Anko portrayed them as.

"Any questions?" Anko asked, before laughing heartily. "Just kidding! I don't give a fuck about your thoughts!"

* * *

Gate 63. That was the starting gate Team Seven were given.

It was a tad ironic, in Naruto's own opinion.

His house number was 126, his locker at school was 234 and his damn bank account had 10,008 in it. The trend was a bit too uncanny for his own liking, it was like some sort of god was playing a stupid trick on him.

Well he _was _the universe's science project gone wrong—it was the best explanation for practically everything in his life.

_'Does that mean I am the equivalent of a baking soda volcano?' _Ashura asked, sounding hurt.

But his tone didn't perturb Naruto in the slightest.

Yes, Ashura was... and it was a crappy volcano.

_'My poor heart!' _Ashura cried dramatically. _'Your teenage rebellion is even worse than my daughters!'_

That actually made Naruto frown—he was twelve, he wasn't even a teenager yet.

He sighed, getting into the ethics of Shinobi age requirements wasn't the best thing to do before an important test. Powerful people were participating in the exam—he needed to stay completely concentrated.

The last thing they needed was a ravenous raccoon sneaking up on them.

**'Tanuki,' **Kyuubi corrected.

Semantics.

**'Idiot.'**

Carpet.

**'Weak.'**

Imprisoned.

**'Dead.'**

I dare.

_'Naruto, you used two words. You lose.'_

Fuck you.

_'Did it again... you're not very good at this game, are you?'_

* * *

"We got a few strategies," Naruto started as Team Seven hopped from tree to tree, "We can either go around a hunt for a scroll, or we can wait by the temple and ambush a group that are about to finish."

His team stayed silent for a few moments as they thought.

"It wouldn't be smart to ambush on the first day," Sakura said. "Only the strongest of groups will finish quickly. If we want to ambush we need to wait until the end if the test—so we can hit the people who barely managed to scrape by..."

"There is no way I'm sleeping in the forest for five days," Sasuke said quickly.

Naruto smirked.

"Don't want to ruin your hair, princess?"

Sasuke glared, Sharingan spinning menacingly. Naruto was unperturbed by Sasuke's legendary eyes—Sasuke was a softie and everybody knew it.

"I agree with Sasuke," Sakura commented in a non obsessed fashion. "I have long pink hair... that doesn't combine well with a forest filled with deadly animals and deadly teenagers."

"Don't forget the plants!" Naruto said cheerily. "Apparently they are the deadliest things here."

Sakura shuddered.

"We're hunting," Sasuke decided for the group. "Naruto, sense the entire forest and find the team with the lowest chakra levels. We can handle any Genjutsu they throw at us."

Naruto nodded. People with lower Chakra reserves tend to be Genjutsu users—it was the best way for them to take advantage of their better control and smaller capacity.

Sasuke was smart, his guess would probably be right.

"Stop," Naruto ordered.

Team Seven stopped. Sasuke and Sakura took positions on either side of Naruto as he fanned his senses outwards.

Hinata, hell no. Shika, he's cool... so no. Lee? Neji looked pretty beefy, so no.

Fu!?

_'Yeah, how did you not notice her?'_

There was a warning about Gaara, but not Fu?

_'Well she is your lover from a dangerous space time, so I assumed you would sense her. Remember, we weren't apart of your Taki adventure.'_

How did he not sense her?

_'She has a new seal from when we were in_ _Taki,_' Ashura explained,_ 'Plus her chakra has fused pretty well with Chomei. She's suppressing it damn well, to top things off.'_

It wasn't just the chakra, how did he miss GREEN hair?

**_'It's more mint in my own opinio-'_**

Shut up! Nobody cared what the shag carpet thought!

_'She entered the examination room right before the test started, and you were a bit preoccupied with Kabuto.'_

"Naruto?" Sakura brought him out of his thoughts. "It's been a few minutes, we can try again after we move."

"No need," Naruto said as he opened his eyes. "There's a team with a very small accumulative chakra. They all have affinities for water, so it's safe to say they're either Ame or Taki."

Sasuke nodded.

"Where."

"East, and a bit north... meh, too tough to explain." Naruto looked around. "Let me take point, I'll lead us there while avoiding the other teams."

* * *

"Stop," Naruto ordered.

Something was off... very off.

"What is it?" Sakura asked as Sasuke looked around. Naruto stood deadly still, his eyes narrowed as he stared blankly into the distance.

"There are suppose to be 84 people in the forest," he said lowly.

"So?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I can only sense 83..." the blonde muttered with a frown.

"Are you sure nobody died?" Sakura asked, before she grimaced. "Wow... I said that really casually."

"No..." Naruto's nose twitched as he looked around. "One person just vanished. I have no idea how, but somebody's chakra signature is completely gone. Even dead bodies will give off some sign if they're fresh."

Sasuke relaxed sightly. "So one person is gone? I don't like the unknown, but what are the odds that it'll affect us?"

Suddenly, Naruto's instincts flared.

"Guys!" was the only words he could managed as the biggest _fucking snake _ever rushed them

Chakra exploded from him as the snake opened its mouth and attempted to eat him. Two chakra arms shot out of his back and grabbed the snake by the jaws before it could swallow him.

The chakra arms struggled against the snake's powerful jaws.

What the fuck was he going to do!?

_'I'm giving you more chakra!' _Ashura yelled. _'Overpower it!'_

Ashura's power rushed through his body like blood, the snake's jaws were easily pushed wider and wider. White chakra erupted from Naruto in a massive explosion that blew the head of the snake clean off.

Naruto panted as the snake's body fell to the ground below. He looked down and noticed his feet had dug into the massive tree branch he was on by a couple inches.

"What the fuck was that!?" Sakura yelled in shock.

There was a dark chuckle.

"Me..." a shadowy voice said.

"On our left!" Naruto yelled, feeling the chakra of the assailant. "We got a _big _motherfucker!"

"How big?" Sasuke asked, knowing that 'big' referred to chakra size.

"If we're on a one through ten scale," Naruto started grimly, "I'd say he's at a twenty three."

"Shit."

"I expected more from that snake," the ominous voice said again. "Well done, Naruto! I would have never expected you to deal with my pet so easily..."

The chakra suddenly vanished. Naruto looked around frantically for the enemy, but couldn't find anything.

"I aim to please," Naruto said slowly. "Maybe I can give you my autograph, if you want?"

There was another chuckle, this time from their right.

"Perhaps later."

A blur shot out of the treeline and smashed the blonde in the face. Naruto was sent flying into a tree and was embedded into the bark painfully.

In front of Sasuke and Sakura, a person appeared.

It was a Kusa nin... perhaps seventeen of eighteen, with long hair and a rather ambiguous face.

"Hello there," the figure said with a unnaturally smooth voice.

Sasuke's Sharingan twisted.

"Who are you?" the Uchiha demanded.

"Somebody who will be rather important in your life some time in the future."

The Kusa nin suddenly ducked under a kick and grabbed the assailant.

"Naruto, that was sloppy!" he... or maybe she... taunted.

Naruto smirked even though the _thing_ held him.

"Boom," the blonde said happily.

He exploded with his Great Clone Explosion Technique.

"You good?" the real Naruto asked as he appeared next to his team. "That party trick won't last long against a person like... like _that_."

"Who is he?" Sasuke asked.

"It's a... a faker," Naruto said with some difficulty. "The chakra isn't merged with the body... it is kinda like there is a different person inside of him—or her... whatever."

"Chances of winning?"

"Slim," Naruto admitted honestly.

Sasuke nodded as he got into a combat position.

"Our chances are always slim."

"Sakura, stay back," Naruto ordered. "Sasuke tried using a Genjustsu with his Sharingan and it did nothing. You have nothing you can fight this guy with. We'll come to you for healing instead, alright?"

Sakura seemed relieved and nodded. She jumped back to a tree farther away from her teammates.

They had ordered Sakura to stay away for more than her combat abilities. She had the earth scroll—nobody would expect the weakest of the group to have it.

The smoke finally cleared from the explosion, revealing the Kusa ninja perfectly fine.

"That's a good technique," it commented, smiling.

Naruto glanced at his partner for a moment.

"Ready Sasuke?"

"Ready."

* * *

Naruto rushed forwards ahead of Sasuke. He channeled Chakra all around himself and created two clones on either side of him, the trio of blondes approached their foe at blinding speeds.

They threw a volley of hits in perfect synchronization, but the Kusa nin dodged all of them with flexibility that was seemingly unnatural. It twisted and bent out of the way without any trouble.

Naruto jumped away as Sasuke fired a Shadow Shuriken. The projectiles tore through the two clones and dug into the enemy—making it fly back.

Despite being impaled multiple times, the Kusa Shinobi laughed and stood up. In a burst of chakra the shuriken were dispelled—most of them were only chakra creations to begin with.

Naruto threw a punch straight at his foe's jaw. The Kusa ninja leaned his head back and allowed the fist to past him. As he leaned back, Sasuke jumped over Naruto's head and spun into an axe kick straight towards it's face.

The Grass Nin's neck bent unnaturally to the side, making Sasuke miss and fly past his enemy.

Naruto erupted into chakra, pushing the Kusa nin back. The blonde created a hundred clones that rushed the enemy—all of them exploding as they got close.

Sasuke joined his teammate.

"I'm herding him," Naruto said quietly to the Uchiha. "Get ready for the combination."

The Kusa Ninja jumped through the trees to avoid Naruto's clones. Right as he jumped into the air, Sasuke came out from behind a tree and kicked him in the back and sent him flying. Naruto shot through the forest and intercepted the flying Grass solder—his momentum carried both of them into a tree.

The Naruto that held the Kusa nin vanished and more Shadow Clones jumped around their enemy, ninja wire in hand.

The real Naruto and Sasuke jumped a few meters away from the Grass Shinobi, who was now tied up.

"Chakra Transfer Technique," Naruto muttered as he touched Sasuke's shoulder. Power entered the Uchiha as Ashura's pure chakra flooded his system.

"Who are you!?" Naruto roared as Sasuke weaved through hand seals.

The Kusa Shinobu chuckled.

"I'm just a Genin trying to become a Chunin," it said simply.

"Stop lying!" Naruto yelled. "I know there is something wrong with you! You don't belong in that body! What the hell are you!?"

The Ninja kept laughing.

"Naruto," Sasuke said. "Do it."

Naruto brought his fist back and took a deep breath. He the punched the air and a massive gust of wind erupted from around him, the wind drove into the Kusa Shinobi at mach speeds.

As the Wind pounded on their foe, Sasuke finished the last of his hand seals.

He blew into the air and a giant dragon made of fire flew out of his mouth, growing as it traveled.

The dragon met the Naruto's wind and started to merge with it. The flames became white hot as the wind amplified the burning torrent—it lit the forest with a deadly glow as it approached its target.

"Dragon's Breath!"

The Forest of Death glowed.

* * *

Naruto's eyes snapped open.

He stopped channeling Chakra into his legs and got out of his braced position. The blonde brought his arms away from his eyes and looked around him.

"You think we got him, 'Ke?"

Sasuke coughed from his spot next to Naruto and nodded.

"That did a lot more than I thought. I'm not sure a Jonin could survive that—let alone a Genin."

"A rather freaky Genin," Naruto said with frown. "That... _thing _gave me the chills."

"You're telling me, 'Ru," Sasuke agreed tiredly. "You're telling me..."

The Uchiha fell onto his knee, his chakra exhausted.

"Guys!" Sakura yelled as she approached them. She jumped onto the branch they were on and placed her hands on Sasuke's back, a small green glow came from her hands as she healed her crush.

Sasuke let out a relieved sigh as she soothed his aching muscles.

"Sakura, deciding to learn Medical Ninjutsu was the greatest decision you have ever made," the Uchiha decided.

Sakura was so concentrated on healing she couldn't even take the time to swoon over her crush's compliment. Sweat rolled down her face as she looked at Naruto seriously.

"Do you need healing too?" she asked.

Naruto smirked and shook his head. He stared into the fire where the Kusa Nin died with a satisfied expression.

"Nah, my healing factor is pretty damn good. I'll be fine in a few minu-"

A suddenly grabbed Naruto by the neck and threw him into a tree.

"Naruto!"

The still burning figure of the Kusagakure Shinobi grabbed the blonde by the face and smashed his head into the tree multiple times.

"Impressive!" it's deformed voice said as it continued to slam Naruto's face. "But not good enough!"

Sakura, being the only one in a good condition, rushed the burning monster—but she was quickly smacked away. Sasuke jumped into the air and managed to catch her before she fell to the ground below.

"What are you?" Sasuke asked quietly as the _thing _held Naruto against a tree—the bark broken by how many times the blonde's head was smashed into it.

The fire covering the Kusa Shinobi started to fade, and the charred black corpse started to crumble away. A perfectly fine man stood in the place of the burning body, a cruel smirk on his face.

"My name is Orochimaru," the newly revealed man said. Orochimaru breathed in deeply and took in the scent of the burned body laying at his feet.

Naruto started to struggle even more at Orochimaru's introduction.

"The Snake Sanin..." Sakura muttered quietly in fear.

The notorious criminal drew a kunai and laughed.

"Yes... I am that Orochimaru." He smiled wickedly at the looks of fear of the Genin's faces. "You just realized that you are hopelessly outmatched, right?"

A glow started to emit from Naruto. The blonde started to gain more strength as he struggled against Orochimaru's iron grip on his face.

"You're good," Orochimaru commented to the Uzumaki. "No wonder Sarutobi sees Konoha's future in your hands. You have what it takes to be a great Hokage..."

Orochimaru drove his kunai into Naruto's skull.

"But screw Sarutobi!" he yelled as he threw Naruto's body out of the tree canopy and towards the ground below.

The Snake started to laugh maniacally.

Sasuke's fists clenched as Naruto left his vision. His Sharingan—usually with only two tomoes per eye—evolved into its final form. Three marks swirled in each of his eyes as he glared at Orochimaru.

"Run Sakura," Sasuke said quietly to his teammate. "I'll hold him off."

Sakura's body trembled

"I... I can't."

"What?"

Sakura stared at him with tears in her eyes.

"I'm not gonna run... we do this together. "

Sasuke only sighed and shook his head—but he had a small smile knowing he wouldn't die alone.

"We're gonna make you pay!" Sasuke yelled, feeling more adrenaline in his system than blood.

Orochimaru looked at them, amused. "Are you going to beat me?"

"No," Sasuke said honestly, "but we're not going to die without a fight."

Orochimaru smirked, a wicked smirk that sent shivers down their spines.

"Sasuke, you don't understand... I'm not going to kill you. I'm gonna give you a gift! I'm gonna give you a gift that will make you just as strong as I am! So you can do all _this _by yourself!"

Sasuke's eyes widened as Orochimaru rushed him.

He couldn't even scream.


	15. The Morning After 2

**I own nothing**

* * *

"This... sucks," he decided.

"I think the word 'sucks' is a bit of an understatement," Ashura commented dryly. He sat crossed legged in the shallow pool of water that was the Kyuubi's cage, seemingly unbothered by the fact that his lower half was submerged.

Naruto shrugged.

"I think 'sucks' is the best word to describe it."

**"Will you all shut up!" **the Kyuubi demanded.

"K," Naruto said tiredly as he fell back from his sitting position into the water. The liquid flooded over his face and entire body, but he could breath just fine.

It took a little lesson from Ashura for Naruto to realize why he was in the seal despite the kunai lodged in his brain. The seal was apart of his soul, not his body. As long as he was alive, he would have the Kyuubi sealed within him—it was to make sure that simply physically cutting the seal off wouldn't release the fox.

He still didn't quite understand _how _he was sitting inside of his own _soul_, but who was he to care?

There was a fucking hunk of metal stuck in his head.

"You fixing me?" he asked to the fox. Water rushed into his mouth as he spoke, but his voice came through perfectly fine as the cold liquid flowed into his throat. Things worked however the hell he wanted in his own soul... screw physics.

**"It's tough!" **Kyuubi yelled, clearly agitated.

"Why?" he asked, wanting to be difficult.

Ashura sighed quietly as the fox growled.

**"I never had to heal brain cells before!" **Kyuubi roared angrily. **"None of my previous hosts were stupid enough to damage their own brain! Brain cells are a lot more complex than your other muscles! I can fix it in a second... but then you will be a fucking vegetable!"**

"I see," Naruto said even though it was obvious he didn't.

"Look," Ashura started, "Kurama can usually fix you fine... but this time it is a lot more complex. He usually recreates damaged cells using the cells around the injury, but the brain has a lot of different functions. He can't fix the cells of your frontal lobe using cells from your occipital lobe—it wouldn't function properly."

Naruto nodded dully.

"He needs to recreate cells that you don't have anymore. It also involves recreating the settings inside of the cells," Ashura continued, despite Naruto's clear uninterest. "He's using your life force to try and recreate the memories that are lost, and then he has to put it into those cells that he has to create on his own."

Naruto blinked.

"So he's doing some crazy shit?" he asked, but not asked, "I'm flattered, Kurama, really am."

**"Do _not _say my name!"**

"Sorry," he replied insincerely.

Naruto was actually completely attentive, and they all knew it despite his attitude.

He just wanted to be difficult because it just all seemed so... asinine.

It just seemed hopeless, not that the blonde was one to give up hope. His brain was a pile of mush and the Kyuubi had no idea how to heal it. He should be dead... nothing more than a corpse on the ground.

But here he was, still on the ground in the real world, but alive and somehow breathing despite the fact that a thick metal blade was inserted into his skull with deadly intention.

Orochimaru knew how to kill. The kunai was inserted with full knowledge that it would be fatal with no chance of survival.

What Orochimaru didn't understand was that Naruto Uzumaki liked to defy all odds.

**"Yo, hey bitch," **the Kyuubi called.

"Yeah?" he replied, not caring about the nickname at all.

**"Loosen the seal, I can heal you if you do."**

Naruto rose an eyebrow and snorted. Bubbles floated above him and sat on the surface of the water for a moment—before popping methodically.

Like releasing the Kyuubi would fix anything.

"Naruto, I think you should do it," Ashura said after a few moments. "The other option is death; and you don't have to release Kurama's full power, just a little bit."

"How?" he asked. "Do I just tear the seal of a little?"

"The seal is purely symbolic," Ashura explained. "It's just there because the human mind can't fully comprehend how the Shiki Fuin works. It is actually all mental, you just need to think about it. Oh, and you need to mention Kurama's full name."

Naruto absorbed the information.

"Hey," he called to nobody in particular. "I want Kurama... Otsutsuki? Yeah... Kurama Otsutsuki should be able to release a little more chakra. Not enough to vaporize or control me, and especially not enough to escape—but enough to heal me."

"Eighteen percent," Ashura whispered.

"I want Kurama Otsutsuki to be allowed to use eighteen percent of his power to heal me!"

Dark red energy rushed him.

* * *

His eyes slowly opened.

Naruto let out a yawn as he stared at the forest above him. It was dark out, but light was starting to flood into the forest. It was probably early morning, right before dawn.

Clearly, he had been laying on the forest floor the entire night. It was pretty damn impressive, since it wasn't even close to sundown when he was stabbed.

Blue eyes lazily shifted to the left, before moving right.

He was alone. Sasuke and Sakura were either dead or didn't think recovering his body was necessary. Naruto wasn't angry if it was the second option, Orochimaru probably left them in bad conditions if they did survive.

It was interesting to feel his head starting to close up. The Kyuubi's chakra purged all the impurities that entered his brain with a small stinging sensation. It was better than an infection, no doubt, but damn... it was painful.

"So I'm invincible, right?" he asked to the sky. If someone were to stumble upon him it would seem like he was talking to himself. "If a kunai to the brain can't kill me, what can?"

_"Yes and no," _Ashura answered.

Naruto sighed. Of course there was a catch.

_"Kurama can heal practically anything you endure now—you did release almost twenty percent of his chakra exclusively for healing, after all. The issue is that your brain will never be healed back to full capacity. Even if you get stabbed again it will revert back to how it is now."_

"Which is still a bit messed up," Naruto said for him. "Since Kyuubi was forced to do a botched job."

_"Exactly."_

"So no more blades in my skull?"

**"I can heal a blade just fine, the main danger is blunt force trauma. I can remake cells lost if they are stabbed or severed, but if they are rustled and shaken... then you will get some side effects."**

Naruto nodded with a hum, still not used to any generosity from the fox

_"Your decision making process is going to be weaker," _Ashura answered his unasked question. _"It won't do much since I can decide for you. Your memory is also a bit damaged, but it should only be severe if you get hit hard. Fixing your emotions is going to take a bit as well, so you'll be acting a bit strange. Oh and hallucinations might happen as well."_

"So a concussion will make me forget things and see things," he said with faux happiness. "Great! Why can't I have a one hundred percent overpowered ability? There's always one thing fucking me up!"

_"...and the mood swings."_

"Wonderful... now where the hell is my team?"

* * *

Walking was difficult. His practically new and not improved brain took a lot more adjusting than he had realized.

Ashura had easily located his team. They were alive, surprisingly, and currently camped out a few kilometers away.

Normally a few kilometers wouldn't be an issue for a ninja, especially one of Naruto's caliber, but his brain was still quite damaged and the Kyuubi was doing as many adjustments as he could to fix all the issue his healing didn't originally cover.

Naruto could sense Sakura's meager chakra get into a conflict, but there was little he could do in his current situation. His body, and more importantly his face, was healed thanks to the increased healing factor he now had, but it was still a slow process to get assimilated to eighteen percent of the Kyuubi's chakra flowing through him.

His tenketsu and muscles were easily destroyed by the pure potency of the fox's chakra. The healing factor quickly remade them with a higher tolerance, but the process would take a good nights sleep to fully rebuild his body.

It was freaky stuff, knowing that his body was practically impossible to break. It was comforting, or course, but freaky nonetheless. The only thing stopping him from being unkillable was his head was sensitive now.

Naruto slowed from his walking pace to a stop. He frowned in the direction he was walking—Sasuke's chakra was doing some weird stuff.

_'It is...' _Ashura pondered for a word, _'Corrupted.'_

Naruto nodded at the vile feeling that clearly came from the Uchiha.

What was that? The malice felt like the Kyuubi's, but Sasuke wasn't a container like he was. It couldn't be a Kekkei Genkai, right? He already had the Sharingan...

_'The Sharingan came directly from my brother, do not underestimate it.'_

Then it must be the Sharingan... what else could it be? Sasuke never had a dark, evil power before. Despite the lust for revenge he had for his brother, Sasuke was actually quite tame.

What did Orochimaru do?

* * *

Honestly, Naruto knew he had a flare for dramatics.

He expected his return to his team to be a big affair. That he would swoop in and save them from the people who were fighting them—it would be the ultimate heroes return.

Unfortunately, the fight was over long before he got close to them. And even if it wasn't, he really didn't have the coherency to fight any ninja, let alone the Sound ones that he sensed.

Stumbling through a bush, he fell into the clearing that his team and Shikamaru's were sitting in.

What was the number for Shikamaru's team again? Was it six? Or eight?

There was also the team a year older than them. The one with Eyebrows, Lee, and Hinata's cousin Neji. There was also a girl on the team, but he couldn't remember her name for the life of him.

He knew her name, right?

"Yo," Naruto said blandly as he raised his hand into a pathetic wave. Everyone stared at him in clear confusion as he waked towards them.

"Naruto?" Sakura said in shock. "You're... you're dead!"

He frowned.

"That's mean," he said as he flopped onto the ground and laid on his back. He was tired... really tired.

Sakura was sitting, and Ino was doing her hair with a kunai—which wasn't the most orthodox way to do hair, but hey, ninja shit. It seemed like they had some time until they moved out.

"How are you alive?" Sasuke asked a lot more composed. "You were stabbed in the brain."

Naruto tried to shrug from the ground, but ended up wiggling his body strangely.

"Meh, turns out my head is a lot emptier than I thought. His extreme lobotomy didn't really do much against my healing factor."

"Your healing factor can heal brain damage?" Shikamaru asked, curious. Everyone knew the blonde could heal fast, tanking hits was the biggest part of his fighting style. But brain injuries was a whole different level than bruises or cuts.

"Apparently," the sardonic response.

"Nice," Sasuke said, unperturbed. "Thought you died."

"Me too," Naruto replied.

There was a silence.

"So why are none of us completely freaking out?" Ino asked. "Naruto got brained by a kunai and is completely fine, I thought at least one of us would freak the hell out."

"You do it," Shikamaru suggested.

She frowned.

"For some reason... it doesn't really surprise me."

* * *

"So... the test."

Naruto stared at his team lamely as they rested by a small pond. They needed to rest a bit more than usual since they were still worn out from Orochimaru—and Sakura was taking the moment to examine her hair in the small pool of water.

"We just need to get to the building," Sasuke said as he rubbed his neck. Naruto didn't want to question the new tattoo his teammate had—which the blonde knew was a seal—even though it was obviously bothering the Uchiha.

"We still need the other scroll," Naruto said confused. "We need the... what scroll do we need again?"

"Orochimaru gave us his scroll," Sasuke explained as he lifted it. "I doubt he needs it, being a Jounin and a criminal after all."

Naruto frowned.

"That scroll just seems... dirty," he said rather lamely.

Sasuke nodded and didn't reply.

"I guess I'm done," Sakura said as she approached them, still slightly bothered. "Is it strange that my hair... hurts?"

"Maybe the roots are damage," Naruto suggested. "Though, I'm not the best one to talk about hair with. Sasuke is way more qualified, being a princess and all."

The Uchiha's glare could light a fire.

* * *

Avoiding Kabuto wasn't as easy as he would have liked, but he did it. It took some simple lying to convince his team that it was a full group of enemies following them instead of a single, apparently weak, Genin.

Kabuto stayed right on their trail, and would've caught up to them easily if it wasn't for the unorthodox path Naruto took his team on. He didn't trust Kabuto at all, and the fact that the bespectacled Genin was following them only raised his suspicions.

For some strange reason, Kabuto wanted to get close to them. Was it that he wanted to be close to the Uchiha reputation? Or maybe he had a vendetta against Kakashi?

Or maybe, Kabuto was working with Orochimaru—

No. That was a stupid thought. Kabuto was good... but not _that _good.

Right?

Gaara's team easily flew through the exams, which made him feel a little safer. There wouldn't be no crazy Jinchuriki chasing him around the forest throwing sand at him—and his siblings seemed strong as well.

Temri and Kank... Kanukro? That was their names.

_'You mean Temari and Kankuro?'_

He said that.

"Well," Sakura started as they approached the building, "I really thought someone would attack us."

"You doubt my sensing?" Naruto asked, pretending to be offended. "I easily led us around everybody."

"I don't doubt your sensing skills, I doubt the sharpness of that kunai in your head." Sakura seemed to notice how out of character her quip was, and crinkled her nose slightly.

They stopped outside the building. He looked around before taking out the two scrolls.

"I think we need to open these." They had the damn things for a reason, and there was no way in hell he was going to open the large doors himself.

"Go for it," Sasuke encouraged, taking a subtle step away just in case it exploded or something.

Naruto rolled his eyes and opened the scrolls.

"Congrats!" came the voice of Iruka as he appeared in a puff of smoke.

Team Seven stared.

"How the hell did you get here?" Naruto asked bluntly. "You know the Hiraishin or something?"

Iruka shrugged.

"It's a lot more painful than the Hiraishin, I think." The teacher rubbed his chest. "They painted the biggest seal I've ever seen on my entire torso, and it took four Chunins to power the seal."

Naruto nodded, storing the concept in his mind. Surely he had more chakra than four Chunins, and no doubt he could make the seal a lot smaller...

"And I had to spend like three hours in stasis being prepped." Iruka groaned. "Just to be flashy."

Never mind. Of course the Hiraishin wasn't that simple—everyone would be using it if it was.

"So what are you doing here, Iruka Sensei?" Sakura asked politely.

"I'm here to congratulate you!" he explained happily. "You guys did a great job! Now, do you know why we have both heaven and ear—"

"Iruka," Naruto cut off, "As much as I appreciate the lesson, I'm tired and I'm hungry. My brain couldn't handle your lessons _before _it was stabbed. I doubt it can now."

* * *

It was actually really surprisingly.

Too many people had passed.

"So, no killing," the newest proctor, Hayate, explained, before shrugging. "Actually, you can kill if you really want. It would be nicer if you refrained from killing, that's a lot of paperwork, but it's your choice. A sensei can forfeit their students, and I will stop the match only on extreme circumstances."

Naruto really didn't pay much attention. His mind was focused on Kabuto, or rather, the lack of Kabuto. The Genin had given up the second the option was presented to them. He wasn't injured, but he said his Chakra was practically all out—which didn't make sense, since Naruto could feel him suppressing it.

You can't suppress Chakra you don't have. It was common sense that even a civilian could understand.

Why was Kabuto so _damn _shady? If he was a spy, surely he was better than that? Honestly, he was so bad that Naruto was actually considering that Kabuto was indeed innocent, and was just _horrible _at being a ninja. So horrible that all his moves seemed fake and so cowardly that he would try to hide his chakra to avoid a fight.

_But there was the information he had..._

'Apparently is the key word,' was what Kabuto said before the first exam. Surely he was just a snarky bastard, right? There was no way he would draw attention to himself by taunting so blatantly?

_'Not all people are politically versed,' _Ashura reasoned. _'Maybe didn't mean any ill intent.'_

Really?

_'Just playing devils advocate... I don't like that guy just as much as you do, but you can't draw conclusions. Just because he has information that is hard to get doesn't mean he's nefarious things. Maybe he has parents with influence.'_

But having parents with influence meant some sort of tact. It threw away the idea with Kabuto's taunting, if he did have some sort of political standing, then he would've been a lot more polite.

_'He did offer free information. Perhaps he was rude because you stopped him from his agenda.'_

True... he was a good deterrent for Sasuke. Kabuto must have wanted to get into good terms with the clan heirs, and was upset that his ploy to make friends was ruined.

But...

Naruto wanted to scream in frustration. He didn't have the time to find out if Kabuto was shady or not! Filing the older Genin away as a leech trying to gain more political power was the easy way out, but it still left a nagging suspicion. But the exams... if he manages to pass the preliminaries, then he had only a month to prepare for a fight the entire village would watch.

He couldn't spend energy tailing Kabuto—he needed every ounce of strength he had to become a Chunin. To become one step closer towards his goal of Hokage, which was the key to world peace.

A simple Genin couldn't stop the world from fighting, but a Hokage could. As a Hokage he would be so high on the food chain that people would actually listen to him.

Surely Kabuto wasn't anything to watch out for.

* * *

"Naruto!" A feminine voice yelled as it crashed into him. Naruto felt the air leave him as he desperately tried to stay upright—hitting his head on the stone walls would probably mess him up pretty badly.

He managed to let out a pathetic croak as he looked at the head of green (or mint, for Ashura) hair that was crushing him. There was an audible crack as something snapped inside of him.

"Fu," he let out quietly, not having the breath to talk any louder. He could feel the Kyuubi's chakra healing all the pain she was causing him.

**'She broke a few of your ribs and your spine. Luckily, they're easy fixes... but damn, Chomei really out did herself with this one.'**

_'Right?' _Ashura agreed. _'It looks like she inherited all of Chomei's attributes. I didn't realize it was possible, none of your previous hosts could.'_

The Kyuubi snorted. **'I never got along with any of my containers.'**

_'True.'_

Thankfully, Fu released him after the Kyuubi was done. The Uzumaki had to keep the embrace for a few seconds longer just to stop himself from collapsing—Fu would probably get eliminated if she broke him before a match.

"Oops!" Fu smiled sheepishly as she took a step back. She let out a nervous laugh as all the Konoha nin gave her suspicious glances, she _did _squish him like a grape...

"Hi Fu," Naruto greeted after a few moments. "How ya doin?"

"Great!" she chirped as she looked at the balcony across from them (the little stadium they were in had two balconies on the perimeter of the arena—all the Konoha nin were on one side and the foreign were on the other, for some strange reason) and waived at a group of Taki Shinobi who were looking at them with narrowed eyes. "They're my new team!" she explained.

He offered a tentative waive, and the Jonin glared at him. Not that Naruto blamed him, the precious Jinchūriki of Taki decided to talk to a bunch of Konoha nin instead of her own country.

"They seem..." he pondered for a moment, "...nice."

"Yup!" she agreed wholeheartedly, not realizing a thing. "They're great! And they are actually nice to me! The entire village is nicer to me now!"

He gave her a bright smile. "Why wouldn't they? Seven is a lucky number, after all."

"We totally agree!" At her response, Naruto wanted to glance around to his team and the other Konoha Shinobi (who were watching them, of course). Did any of them realize that she said 'we'? "Nine is," Fu frowned, "I dunno... fluorine? Now that I think about it, nine is kinda lame..."

**'I take back my compliment.'**

"I completely agree," he replied with a nod. "Nine is, without a doubt, the lamest number."

**'I literally just healed you!'**

"The lamest."

"Hey Naruto," Kakashi said as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Whose the girl? I remember her from Taki, but you never introduced us."

Naruto's eyebrow rose. "I didn't?"

"That stings!" Fu said dramatically, placing a hand over her heart.

"No it doesn't," he deadpanned, before looking at his team. "Guys, meet Fu, she's a badass Taki ninja that I met during the Taki mission. She helped me beat the fuck out of Suien's special team before helping me beat the fuck out of Suien!"

"I think I did most of the beating," she said smugly.

"No!" he argued back. "I stabbed the shit out of him! You would've got pounded if it wasn—wow that was dirty..."

Sakura smacked him on the head. "Sorry about him, he's the local idiot." She offered a friendly smile. "My name is Sakura, Haruno Sakura. I like your hair color, it's nice to know that I'm not the only one with a... more unique color."

Fu smiled back. "No need to be polite. We all know 'strange' is a better term than 'unique.'"

Sakura sighed and nodded. The two girls laughed a little, making Naruto feel relieved—the last thing he wanted was his team pissing of a Jinchūriki.

"So where's you other teammate?" Fu asked.

Naruto gestured to the stage, where Sasuke was currently fighting one of Kabuto's teammates.

"Oh." Fu watched as Sasuke danced around his foe. "Is he a Taijutsu specialist?" she asked. "I thought Uchiha were more Ninjutsu type of people."

"He wants to challenge himself," Kakashi answered quickly. "Uchiha are just as arrogant as they are powerful."

That was a lie, of course. Whatever the seal Sasuke had on his neck was messing with him—affecting his chakra.

"Not even using his Sharingan." Fu nodded, impressed. "He could kick that guy's ass pretty easily if he wasn't holding back."

* * *

_'Shit.'_

**'Shit?'**

SHIT!

"Can Naruto and Fu please come down? We don't have all day."

Naruto turned and looked at Fu, who was staring at the floor in shock.

Before she looked and him and smirked.

Shit.

Fu voiced his thoughts exactly.

"You're fucked!"

* * *

**Authors note: There was going to be the massive genjutsu fight with the Ame nin, and the Fu fight all in this chapter. But I wasn't feeling the Ame fight and I really need to get in the mood to write a good fight for Fu.**

**And yes, the horrible stabbing in Naruto's brain was kinda brushed over (in my own opinion). I say it's because Team 7 doesn't want to remember the Orochimaru fight, and is fine to never bring it up again.**

**I finally changed 'Ashura' to 'Ashura', took a while, but I did it. **


	16. Tailed Beast Tussle

**I own nothing**

* * *

**Authors Note: I started this story when Ashura was still called Asura, so I wrote everything as Asura up till now. But I decided to change it for accuracy sake... and that was a massive mistake. I was rushing the change, and ended up completely deleting a few chapters by replacing them with another chapter—hence the repeat chapters. I've deleted those, but around 25k worth of story is gone, including the biggest chapter I ever wrote... the 16kish Wave arc. Some of those other chapters aren't necessary—even I forgot about Naruto beating up Mizuki when he was seven. I need to remake the Wave arc, which will be a bitch to do, and a few others, which will also suck.**

**Oh, and Naruto's injury won't make him stupid.**

* * *

_**'**I don't think fighting Fu will be as bad as you think.'_

Because the flying girl with super strength was good against a brain damaged close quarter fighter.

**'I healed your brain fantastically,'** Kyuubi rebutted.** 'If you lose it is because you are trash... and you better not lose. I do not care if Chomei annihilates you, but not in front of Shukaku, that asshole will bring it up every waking moment.'**

Fu was literally the anti-Naruto. She was stronger than him by far, having the strength of a beetle, and could fly to avoid things like his chakra arm. Hell, since Chomei was the only Tailed Beast that could fly, she probably has a wind affinity.

_'She does.'_

And there goes his elemental advantage. He could use Ashura's chakra to form other elements (since Ashura chakra had all natures), but he was the best at wind by far. And since Fu was from Taki, it was safe to say she had control over water style as well.

_'You have a better technique.'_

His strategy involved taking blows to get close and dish out heavy hits. He couldn't take advantage of the Kyuubi's healing factor if one good hit to the head knocked him out, especially with his brain damage.

_'Be faster,'_ Ashura suggested. _'She doesn't have much room to fly, and she didn't use any Ninjutsu when fighting Suien. Just tire her out using Shadow Shurikens and dodge her when she gets close. You can tire her out, make it so she can't fly, and use your speed to take her out.'_

That sounded great... on paper. Plans usually didn't survive combat since they couldn't fully take into account the thought process of the enemy. Fu wasn't stupid, and she had Seven Tails to guide her as well. Chomei was just as old as Kurama, and it seemed like she was a lot more cooperative than the fox as well.

Chomei probably battled hundreds of people that fought with the same—if not better—style.

It seemed hopeless since Fu had every advantage... on paper.

He was Naruto Uzumaki, after all, and breaking expectations was what he prided himself on.

* * *

"Well... this is gonna be the best battle no one will see."

Fu laughed and gave him a confident smile. "It's no excuse to not go hard," she said.

"Of course it's not!"

"Let's see what you got, number nine!"

And like an explosion she erupted from her spot.

Naruto ducked underneath a fist, feeling the air being distorted by her punch. He jumped to the side to avoid being hit by a knee and created ten Shadow clones that ran in all directions.

The clones all rushed Fu. She weaved through them, avoiding the hits and dishing out devastating punched that eradicated the clones at first impact.

It took less than a minute for her to destroy all the clones, so he thew a shuriken at her and activated the Shadow Shuriken. Fu narrowed her eyes and smashed her fist into the ground, making rubble fly into the air and block the shurken.

She punched a bigger hunk of rubble, making it shatter into smaller pieces that flew towards him. Naruto created a chakra arm and blocked them, but when he dispelled it Fu was right in front of him.

His eyes widened as she reared her fist back.

He exploded into wind right before she could hit him. Fu was sent flying back and landed on her feet.

Fu brought her hands into the Tiger seal. "Hidden Scale Powder!" she cried as a luminous powder flew from her mouth. Naruto's blue eyes widened as the powder 'ignited' into a massive flash of light.

He cried out as he grabbed his eyes.

_'Move!'_

He dove to the side, feeling the ground he once stood on explode as Fu hit it. He scrambled as far away as he could without his eyesight.

Fu's leg drove into his side and made a sickening cracking noise as he was sent flying into a wall. The wall gave away by the sheer force of the hit and groaned underneath all of the rubble. He could feel the Kyuubi's chakra tear the bone out of his lungs and reform it back to his ribs. He flared his chakra into a mini explosion and blew the debris off him.

Naruto's vision was finally returning, and he could faintly see green rushing his way.

He ducked underneath a punch and drove his elbow deep into Fu's side. She took a step back in shock that he used to uppercut her in the chin and send her into the air. He fired a Gale Palm and sent her higher into the air before using his chakra arm to spike her into the ground.

She entered the ground and formed a crater, but he didn't let up. He channeled Asura's omnipotent chakra and used it to form Fire Release.

"Grand Fireball!" He fired a massive fireball towards the crater, firing another gale palm to turn the orange flames white hot. It exploded as it impacted Fu's crater, sending embers flying everywhere.

Naruto gasped a a thick Chakra Thread grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him towards the crater he just attacked.

All the smoke and dust blew away, revealing Fu with her wings wrapped around her. She flew into the air, pulling Naruto with her, and released him high into the air.

"Taki Whirlwind!" She stopped her flight above him and span as she fell to build momentum, all Naruto could do was raise his arms to block as her fist rocketed into him.

He skidded across the ground and laid there for a moment, before slowly rising. His arms were completely broken, but they healed instantly as he channeled some of the Kyuubi's chakra.

Fu smirked as she saw his arms snap into place and back to normal.

"You're pretty good, niner," she said as red chakra started to swirl around her. "But let's see if you can handle Chomei."

"Kurama!" he yelled back.

**_'Do NOT say my name... but I understand.'_**

Red chakra erupted from him as well, taking the form of one demonic tale. He clenched his fists, feeling his elongated fingernails dig into his palm.

He rushed forwards. Fu met his punch head on, her eyes widening as he didn't waver. Naruto used his single tail to wrap around her ankles and drag her to the ground, where he drove her fist down into her stomach.

Fu growled and kicked his ankle, shattering it. Naruto collapsed to the ground for only a second before his ankle healed and he rolled away from what would have been a devastating hit.

Naruto channeled chakra into his hands, making his skin start to melt. He traded blows with Fu, an explosion of chakra happening every time he hit her. Whenever he was hit, however, it shattered his bones.

Then Fu got him in the head.

_'Oh no.'_

The first thing Naruto noticed was that his hearing and pain was gone—like a switch was flicked. He stumbled back, landing on a single knee.

Fu said something, but he could only see her mouth moving.

_'Keep going!' _Ashura's voice sounded unnaturally loud in his head, but luckily he could still hear it. He grabbed Fu's wrist before she could punch him and kneed her him the stomach, making her double over.

Fu's wings extended again before he could attack any more, firing wind that sent him tumbling back.

They needed fire.

_'Got it.'_

Naruto channeled Ashura's chakra, to which the Sage molded into fire chakra. Using the Kyuubi's knowledge as a blueprint, they made a Fire Dragon that only grew as it flew through the wind.

His hearing suddenly came back—Naruto winced as sounds flooded him. He could faintly hear Fu cry out in pain as his dragon hit her.

Pain suddenly hit him as well, making him gasp. He groaned as he clutched his aching sides, his head was killing as well.

Fu erupted from the smoke and flew towards him. Naruto gritted his teeth and pulled out a kunai with a paper bomb attached to it. He threw it a Fu, who caught it mid air and threw it back.

Naruto caught it as well, and threw it back towards her. It exploded half way between them, however, creating a smoke screen that blocked their vision.

He could sense Chomei's chakra, and he was sure she could sense the Kyuubi's.

_'I have lightening.'_

Naruto outstretched his hands and had Ashura channel lightening chakra into them. Lightening erupted from his hands uncontrollably, and he traced Fu's chakra, firing throughout the smoke in order to hit her.

Fu fired a blast of wind at him, making his lightening waver and blowing the smoke away. The elemental advantage took affect, and his lightning vanished. He quickly used Asura's chakra to create an earth wall to block Fu before she could ram him.

She went straight through the earth wall and shoulder charged him. His ribs cracked, but he grabbed hold of her and kept kneeing her in the torso as she carried him towards a statue at the front of the room.

He had hit her stomach multiple times in the fight. If he could feel his chest aching from her hits with the Kyuubi's healing, than she must really feel the sting in her stomach.

She smashed him into the statue, making it collapse all around them. He grabbed her by the hair and kept her close to him as he punched her stomach over and over. She tried to punch him back, but his chakra arm and single tail grabbed both her wrists.

'—I can't fight back, Chomei!' He was close enough that he could hear Fu communicating with her beast.

**_'We have wings, not arms! We can't grapple like he can!' _**

Wait...

Didn't Ashura fight that one crazy Yamanaka inside of the mindscape?

He could here both Ashura and the Kyuubi laughing.

_'Good idea, Naruto.'_

Naruto grabbed Fu's head with both of his hands and placed his forehead against hers. The statue fully collapsed onto them, but they didn't even notice.

* * *

Naruto was sent flying face first into water.

He slowly got up.

"Huh?"

"Get up!" He felt a hand grab his shoulder and pull him up, he looked at the assailant.

"Ashura?"

Ashura smiled. "We got a fight to finish, don't sleep now."

Naruto looked around the sewer of his mindscape, confused.

"Where's Fu?" he asked.

"Turn around."

Naruto did, and his eyes widened.

Both his mindscape and Fu's were connected—half was his and half was hers. Instead of a dingy sewer like his, Fu's mindscape was a giant tree house extending hundreds of meters into the air. He could barely see the silhouettes of buildings through the clouds as he looked up.

"Chomei is the only one that can fly," Ashura said. "The love for heights is kinda obvious..."

He could see a giant figure flapping it's wings all the way at the top of the trees.

**"Chomei!" **a massive voice yelled behind him. Naruto stiffened and whipped around, only to see the Kyuubi standing there in all it's glory.

"W-what the hell are you doing here!? You're sealed!"

The Kyuubi smirked. **"Over the years more around ten percent of my chakra has leaked through the seal, that is how you can use one tail. Plus you _did _just release twenty percent of my chakra. I have around thirty percent of my power to fight my sibling..."**

"And not eat me?"

**"I can wait to eat you... I want to beat the shit out of my sibling right now."**

**"Kurama!" **he could hear Chomei's voice echo from above. **"Nice to see you!"**

**"Shut up Chomei! We're fighting!"**

Naruto looked at the fox a bit nervously. "Are... are you sure you can beat Chomei with only thirty percent."

Ashura smiled at him. "He's got me."

**"Oh shit!" **Chomei yelled. **"Ashura!? How you doing!?"**

"Good!"

**"Let's fight!" **Kyuubi roared as he jumped high into the trees.

* * *

"Oh shit!" Naruto cried as he was almost shoved off the tree house. He fired his chakra arm and grabbed a tree branch, swinging away before Fu could hit him again.

He swung onto a thick branch probably two hundred meters off the ground, he looked down and swallowed the lump in his throat.

Fu hovered across from him, smirking.

"Quite the imagination we have, isn't it?"

He smirked back, pooling chakra around his fists.

"Yeah, it is."

He lunged at her, creating Shadow Clones and jumping off them before he could fall to his doom. He bounced off them towards her, throwing shuriken and kunai as he did.

Fu weaved around his projectiles, flying with perfect grace. She fired blasts of wind at him, but Naruto countered with his own blasts as he approached her.

He grabbed a kunai with an explosive note, throwing it and activating the Shadow Kunai, Fu's eyes widened as even the fake kunai started to explode.

She hastily flew away, and Naruto was close enough that he grabbed her with his chakra arm and dragged her out of the sky and into the tree house. They crashed into a hut, making it collapse all around them.

In an explosion of chakra they were up. Naruto suddenly had a Shakujo in his hand, and was swiping at her using the increased reach to keep her away. Fu grabbed the staff and ripped it out of his hands, tossing it off the tree house and to the ground below.

"Wait," she suddenly smirked, "if this is our minds... then we can do whatever we want."

Well... there goes his advantage.

"Within limits," he said. "The laws of physics are still ingrained into our minds."

The wood of the trees started to wrap around his ankles. Naruto looked up at Fu with wide eyes as she rose her hands and formed water above her.

"Shit," was all he could say.

* * *

**"Bjuudama!" **Ashura grabbed Chomei's Tailed Beast Ball with his battle form and threw it back towards his sibling. The Nanabi flew around it and charged at him, but Kurama smashed into his sibling.

Kurama, not at full power, was thrown off his sibling. The Bijuudama exploded in the background, illuminating the sky as the giants fought. Ashura used his six armed battle avatar and threw multiple jabs at the beetle, who was taking them with surprising grit.

Chomei channeled chakra and fired a giant blast of wind that sent Ashura stumbling. Kurama used it's tail to stop Ashura from falling over, but proved to be too weak, the monolithic avatar fell onto its back.

Nine tails convened together as a spear of orange energy formed at the tip of Kurama's tails. He fired a concentrated laser beam that made Chomei roar in pain as it burned it's tough armor.

Ashura controlled the water from Naruto's mindscape and willed it to crash into Chomei, it wrapped around the massive beast. Chomei struggled against it's bonds, but had issues breaking it.

A tailed beast ball formed in Kurama's mouth, the fox took it's sweet time charging it as he smiled menacingly at his sibling.

**"Take this Chomei! Bijuudama!"**

* * *

The explosion threw Naruto off his feet. He rolled to the edge of the tree's and barely managed to stop himself before he flew off the side.

Fu rushed towards him at breakneck speeds. He willed it to start raining and had multiple lightening bolts fall from the sky towards her—she wasn't prepared and got struck, stopping her advance.

Naruto rose onto his feet and clap his hands together, his body glowed with chakra as the temperature around him started to increase.

He had learned this technique in the Forbidden Scroll, but he never had the control to practice it without blowing himself up. But this was his mindscape... he wasn't physically doing anything.

"Katon!" he roared. "Kaseiken!"

His fist lit up with scorching hot flames, he ignored his hand melting and punched towards Fu. The entire sky around them glowed as a monstrous asteroid of fire erupted from his hands.

But half way between him and Fu the continuity failed and it exploded.

Naruto was sent flying out of the tree house. He fired his chakra arm and grabbed onto a branch, swinging off it before it turned into ash. He created a clone and jumped off it, taking a second in the air to survey what he had done.

Even with the rain the entire tree line was burning. If it was in the real world he, and half of Training Ground 44, would be nothing but ash. He managed to land on part of the tree house farthest away from his blast, but he could notice the flames approaching rapidly.

He took a deep breath, feeling the unfamiliar drain of having most of his chakra gone. Chakra was never an issue since he had the Kyuubi and Ashura, but with them fighting he had to use his own reserves... and that technique took too much out of him.

His instincts flared.

Somehow he managed to grab Fu's fist before she hit him. He struggled as they tried to overpower each other, the fire burning all around them.

The floor of the tree house gave out, making them topple towards the ground below. They traded blows as they fell, weak punches as gravity took them towards the ground.

Naruto created Shadow Clones all around him that grabbed Fu by her limbs. She tried to shake them off, but they glowed as he activated the Great Clone Explosion. The force of the clones exploding blew him into the air, defeating gravity for only a moment.

His eyes widened as Fu grabbed his ankles with a chakra thread. Unprepared, he could do nothing as she pulled him towards her and punched him across the jaw. She rotated him so she was on top of him and his back was facing the ground.

She was going to use him as a pillow!

A flaming piece of tree house flew past them, making embers fill his vision. Fu's eyes were exactly like the flames, orange and smoldering, as she forced him towards the ground.

He needed an idea... just the thought of an impact like that could mentally knock him out.

Could he hit her with something? There were a shit ton of falling logs... maybe he could steer her into—

...wait.

He smirked.

Naruto channeled a little bit of chakra and used Kawarimi with a falling log...

Fu's eyes widened as she was suddenly holding a burning log—she instinctively tore her hand away from the fire. The distraction was enough for Naruto to grab a big piece of what used to be a tree house with his chakra arm and chuck it towards the girl.

It slammed into her back and took her into the ground with it.

Naruto fired a double Gale Palm with whatever chakra he had left to try and slow his descent.

... but it did little as he still slammed into the ground.

* * *

Naruto gasped as he woke up. His entire body ached with phantom pains as he looked around.

He could feel Fu on top of him, she was still not awake. He noticed that they were trapped underneath a whole pile of rubble, no doubt the statue that collapsed onto them before they entered the mindscape.

His chakra was dangerous low, but he managed to reinforce his arms enough to push away a giant bolder trapping them.

He crawled out, holding Fu shakily. He somehow managed to stumbled out of the dust cloud and in front of the proctor. He dropped Fu on the ground next to Hayate and fell to his knees panting.

Gekkou Hayate smirked.

"Winner by knockout... Naruto Uzumaki."

Medics started to run towards them. He waved a medic who grabbed him off and stood up—Kakashi was a few feet away waiting to Shushin him back to the stands.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed his tattered sleeve.

"Wait," Fu croaked out. "Naruto... you crazy fucker."

He smirked. "That was... different... wasn't it?"

She laughed weakly. "You're really something else, you know that?" She smiled. "Chomei really liked that, we should do that again sometime..."

**_'Chomei's happy despite the fact I kicked the shit out of_**—'

_'I? What do you mean 'I'? WE kicked the shit out of...'_

Naruto tuned out the argument and nodded at Fu.

"We enjoyed it as well... we're up to do this again anytime."

"Good," she said as the medics dragged her away. Her Jonin instructor walked alongside the stretcher, talking to her as they took her to the med bay.

"You alright?" Kakashi asked as he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"My chest aches... but other than that I'm only mentally scarred." He snorted at his own joke, which Kakashi obviously didn't get.

* * *

Kakashi had to use both hands to stabilize Naruto once he used Shushin to take the both of them back to the balcony. Naruto shakily stood up, breathing heavily as he placed a hand against the wall to try and regain some balance.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she rushed towards him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah!" Kiba yelled. "She knocked the shit out of—"

Kurenai shoved her student. "What Kiba is trying to say is 'good job.'"

Naruto smiled at the Jonin. "Don't worry, I know Akamaru is the intelligent one." The dog yipped something in response, but he had no clue what it meant.

"What was that?" Sasuke suddenly asked. "That red chakra..."

Naruto noticed Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma and Gai all lock eyes.

"It's... I think my bloodline," he said without a pause. "Kakashi has been helping me with it during that break we got."

Kakakshi, without missing a beat, nodded. "I use to know a person who had it, so I tried to give Naruto some tips." He gave a thumbs up to the blonde. "I'm glad you learnt how to use it in battle now."

"Bloodline?" Ino asked more to herself than anything. "I didn't realize you had one."

Naruto shrugged. "Well... since the day I was born I had this ability—that sounds pretty bloodline to me. It's like a secondary pool of chakra that I have that seeps into my main reserves. That's why I have so much chakra. I've been trying to tap into it for years, it's more potent than my usual chakra since it's only for combat—hence the red color."

The Genin seemed to accept the answer, making Naruto look towards Kakashi, who nodded slightly.

"I think I'm gonna take a nap," he decided as he sat down. "Fu broke my ribs like five times..."

"Are sure you don't want to go to the medic?" Sakura asked.

Naruto snored in response.

* * *

"Well that was... interesting to say the least."

Ashura chuckled. "It was nice to have some bonding time with out sibling, roughhousing with Chomei was enjoyable."

"You godly beings really take roughhousing to a new level," Naruto said blandly. "Those explosions were massive!"

"Eh," Ashura shrugged. "We use to have giant wrestling sessions when we were young... now those were crazy."

**"Chomei is one of our better siblings. Not crazy, but not an asshole or antisocial."**

"Honestly," Ashura started, "Chomei and Mata are only ones that fits those criteria. I'd like to say I fit as well, but that would sound arrogant."

**"Speaking of crazy, I could feel Shukaku freak out."**

Naruto rose an eyebrow. "Shukaku? The one tail?"

**"Yes. He could obviously see you two fighting in the real world, and he could even sense the mind battle."**

"His sensei placed a suppression seal on his host," Asura said. "The main seal is weak enough where they can't stop Shukaku, but it managed to stop him from attacking us."

**"Even at thirty percent I would destroy Shukaku... that weakling is all talk."**

Ashura closed his eyes for a moment. "He's fighting right now."

"Really? Can we watch?"

"No, you need rest."

"But most of the fight was in my mi—"

"Do not take for granted the mind," Asura said as he shook his head. "While yes, the wounds you sustained in your mind does not transfer over physically—your mind still registered taking the hits. You were using chakra to do those things—that is why you couldn't do anything too unorthodox."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I tried to make one of the trees a giant monster but it wouldn't work." He noticed the Kyuubi stiffen a little... what was wrong with trees turning into monsters?

"There is a reason that people, including the Yamanaka, do not know about combat within the mind. The only reason we could do it is because your mind is shared as a medium between the three of us—which is the same for all Jinchuriki. Inside the mind, you guys can simulate, to a certain degree, Ying-Yang Release—the bending of reality."

"Is it possible in real life?"

Ashura nodded. "All of my Father's children have the potential to do Ying-Yang Release, but I am the only one who can currently do it. Jinchuriki could theoretically do it, but the host needs to be compatible along with a fully cooperative Bijuu."

"Fu's pretty good friends with Chomei, it seems. Could she do it?"

"Fu's lineage is not a direct line of my father, so no. Nothing short of a child of Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha could obtain the Yin-Yang Release through regular means."

"And means that are not regular?" Naruto asked.

Ashura smiled slightly. "You, Naruto, can obtain Yin-Yang Release. Me being part of you is definitely not a normal circumstance. You can already use my chakra to use different chakra natures, withing time you will be able to mix the elements to make things like ice—and eventually you will able to combine all the elements to start onto the Sage's path."

"How much time are you talking about?" he asked excitedly.

"Who knows? I couple years, at minimum. You will need to be fully grown to have enough physical energy to start learning Sage Techniques."

Naruto groaned.

"It can never be simple, can it?"

* * *

Naruto groaned as he sat up.

"That's what chakra exhaustion feels like," Kakashi said as he groggily woke up. "Welcome to the life of a normal ninja, where chakra isn't near infinite."

"I don't like it," he decided, stretching his arms out. "I'm never being normal ever again."

The Jonin chuckled. "I don't doubt you one bit... you're as strange as it gets."

"Hey!"

"What? Am I wrong?"

Naruto looked around the room he was in.

"How the hell did you get into my house?"

Kakashi shrugged. "You left the door open."

"Really?"

"Well... it was the window... but close enough."

"That's illegal."

"I'm a master ninja, I've destroyed all the evidence."

"You're a master pervert and that's it."

"And yet you chose to be my student..."

"I didn't choose the teams!"

"But you chose to pass the exams, therefore putting yourself on my team."

Naruto glared and opened his mouth, but failed to find a better response other than an agitated sigh.

"So what's the deal with the exam?" he asked.

"The final is being held in one month. If you want the exact date and time there are posters all over the village."

"So what's happening in the final?"

Kakashi gave him a deadpan look. "You're fighting, obviously."

"Yeah, but who?"

"How should I know?"

"Your my teacher!"

"Not for this month." Kakashi noticed Naruto's perplexed expression—it was tough not to. "Sasuke bribed me fifteen shuriken in order to train him for the next month."

Naruto let out a breath. "Damn... that's one hell of a bargain... how about twenty shuriken."

"But Sasuke did promise to buy me dinner—miso soup is my favorite."

"How about two kunai, twenty shuriken and I'll burn Gai's jumpsuit."

Kakashi groaned. "Oh my! How can I decide!?"

There was silence for a few moments before the two of them started to chuckle.

"First come fist serve," Naruto admitted. "Nobody else can train Sasuke in the Sharingan anyways."

"Thanks Naruto, I appreciate how understanding you are."

"Really?"

"No."

Naruto glared. "Well then, oh wonderful Sensei, what do you have for me? Or are you going to just abandon your favorite student without a single word?"

"Is it that simple?"

"Of course not! I want a fucking badass ninja or the Scroll of Seals—those are the only two options!"

Kakashi laughed nervously. "Oh... ah... how about this?" He threw an envelope at Naruto.

Naruto rose an eyebrow and opened it.

"A ticket to the best hot springs in town? This is la—" Naruto sighed as he realized he was talking to air.

Kakashi had left when he was opening the envelope... how did he not expect that?

"Expires at 7 tonight," Naruto read, his tone thoughtful.

He _did _beat Fu... maybe he earned a little relaxation.

* * *

**Authors note: The fire technique, the Kaseiken (or something) was the result of me just looking up 'fire release' and clicking one of the first sites. It was filled with fire jutsu. I'm not sure if the technique is canon or not, but it seemed pretty cool to me. If I use that site again I will link it so anybody interested can check it out—it had a shit tone of techniques.**

**Who should Naruto fight in the final? I haven't decided yet, so I'm open for input.**

**Also, should Fu be at the finals? I could have one of her teammates pass, and she can be there to watch. As we all know, shit will happen, and another Jinchuriki could drastically change how the next few chapters will play out.**


End file.
